Vampire soreto Rosario to Vampire: Revamp'd
by T.D. Sugoi
Summary: Rewrite of "Vampire soreto Rosario to Vampire" - Tsukune and Moka meet under the most extreme circumstances. How will this affect their relationship, and help them in the trials to follow? MokaxTsukune; Possible lemons; Medium-speed story. Temp Hiatus
1. A Not So Fateful Encounter

**Well, this is my first go at a revised story. Then again, Vampire soreto Rosario to Vampire was my first go at a story. Look how that turned out! (With a really crappy ending). Now that we've acknowledged that my ending for that fic sucked, it's time to move onto new news. This story. I essentially made it because I want to preserve Vampire soreto Rosario to Vampire; considering it's the first fic I've managed to go through with, _and_ reach 50,000 words. In this fic, I plan to go over 100,000; meaning that there'll be more than 17 chapters, and Tsukune won't die (as early).**

**Those of you criticizing his death: I edited the very end of ch 17 (the point at which we establish he's dying) for it to make more sense. Here's a summary.**

**-- "Kensei" realizes he's dying, his body disappears b/c he's a clone (info found in the sequel)**

**-- Tsukune (CU Tsukune) is told by Moka that he's dying as a result of his fight with Kensei**

**-- Moka (CU Moka) claims that she will get vengeance.**

**All in all, interesting way to end?**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy all 4,221 words of this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it (but seriously, it took forever...)**

**

* * *

**

**Review/PM Replies:**

_Ghostknight (Vampire soreto Rosario to Vampire Ch17;today): I know that it doesn't give any concrete hope, but isn't it more realistic that way? I don't plan my writing because I like spontaneity, and I think that you can't depict life unless it all happens on a whim. That's not to say that I don't have a huge long term plan, but everything along the way just happens. Like Tsukune's death. That was randomn shit._

_Jared (PM;today): We're all wierd in our own way. I respect your opinion, and I'm redoing this story because I feel that its something every good author should do: write your story as best as you can, and revise it. Add some fluff here and there, change the characters to make them more believable, etc. The F2 and F4? I thought there wouldn't be any complaints if they were mysterious, but I guess I was wrong. If that happens in this story, I'll explain it more in-depth._

_Alhazad2003 (Review;13daysago): Thanks for your comments, I suppose the plot portion was brilliant, but the writing itself... wasn't. I should've hinted towards a sequel more, and etc._

_I'MNOTCRAZY1 (Review;May20):_ _Thanks for your critique, it helped me decide to redo the chapter, and the story (well, not totally help me decide on the story-redo). I hope you're reading this, and that you'll call me out on any future mistakes I made. God knows that they'll be there ;)_

**ON WITH TEH SHOW~! (~800 words from A/Ns)  
**

* * *

It was a dark, stormy night in Tokyo, and there was a lone man walking down the road of the normally occupied Shibuya district. He seemed to be wearing a large, dark cloak which covered most of his body, and a ring with a blood-red ruby in the center. This particular ruby was different from other rubies. It had the characteristics of an eye, and occasionally; it would even light up! This man had short, spiky white hair, eerie red eyes, and short, sharp nails which could slice through brick. Anybody who came within 3 metres of him immediately knew that something was off about this man, and they stayed as far away from him as possible. As he was walking down the road, he smirked as another human ran for an inexplicable reason. It was the fact that they actually ran from him that amused him the most. Anybody with an ounce of pride would be willing to walk alongside him, or even behind him!

As he was walking, the man came along a dark alleyway in which there seemed to be numerous thugs. His eyes narrowed as he beheld the sight. Three men, all wearing dark clothing and black hats were cornering a girl into an alleyway. One man in particular had long, brown hair; and an unmistakeably long tongue. The girl's emerald eyes were wide in fear, and her pink hair was in disarray; clinging to her forehead as she backed away. Her breathing was erratic, causing her green school uniform to rise and fall at different paces. The man frowned as he watched. She had a rosary hanging off of a chain on her neck… That could only mean one thing.

As the men began to move closer towards the girl, she screamed, "Don't come near me!" The men only laughed at her words, finding them more amusing than threatening. Sadly, she backed up too far, and hit the wall. It seemed as if she would be very, very sad for the next few years.

The "innocent" onlooker's eyes began to revert from red to blue, his hair became blonde, and his body grew in size and mass as he watched. Before any harm had befallen the girl, he charged in and tapped one of the men on the shoulder.

"Hey, what the?! Get out of here!" One of the offenders tried to swing at him with a knife, which was promptly caught and thrown out of his reach. The girl's saviour punched the man in the head, sending him flying back into the wall and knocking him unconscious. When another man rushed him, the poor man lost a vital part of his anatomy. When he faced the last man, the one who had dark brown hair; nobody was there.

The girl was staring up at him with wide eyes, and her erratic panting eventually slowed. "T-thank you…"

"It's no problem," he gruffly replied. _'Ah geez, I suck at disguising my voice…'_

"What's your name…? I'm Moka," Moka smiled as she fell to the floor, her exhaustion finally catching up to her.

"I'm Tsukune." Tsukune smiled, before mentally berating himself. _'Ah shit, shit, shit! I gave her my real name! Idiot!'_

Moka seemed oblivious to his discomfort as he helped her up, allowing her to lean on him. "I… need to get… to the bus stop…"

"No, you need rest. If you go _wherever_ looking like that, it won't create a good impression." Tsukune deadpanned.

"But––"

"No objections. I'm sure there'll be another bus tomorrow."

Moka pouted, but silently followed him to an inn. When she wasn't watching, his eyes became red again, if only to give off an ominous impression. Once they arrived at the inn, she was shocked. It was _huge!_ Nothing like her father's castle, but still huge! The hotel seemingly towered over them as they walked inside. As he walked up to the desk; Tsukune briefly looked around at the plush sofas and seats.

"One room, two single beds." Tsukune said to the attendant.

The attendant, an old man in his late 40s took in their appearance: Tsukune with his burly structure **(still hasn't changed to vampire/real human form)** and Moka with her messy hair and wrinkly uniform. "Uh… If you want to rape her, take her somewhere else…"

Tsukune's eye twitched, "I… am… not… raping… her…" he spoke coldly, inspiring fear within the attendant.

"A-al-alright then." The attendant weakly smiled as he handed Tsukune a key in exchange for a hefty roll of bills. Once Tsukune was out of view, the man collapsed and released a large breath of air he didn't know he was holding.

Tsukune and Moka went into the room as Tsukune's eyes reverted back to their fake blue, and Tsukune frowned once he saw the bed. Yes, the bed. Not beds, bed. Tsukune turned to Moka, "I'll get him to exchange this room right away…"

Tsukune was almost out of the room when Moka grabbed him by the arm, and averted her eyes. "It's fine… I trust you."

Tsukune frowned, "There's some things you shouldn't do…"

Moka's lips moved in a tentative smile, "Like saving a total stranger?"

Tsukune smirked, "Pretty **and** funny! I think we'll get along just fine…"

Moka went to take a bath as Tsukune stared out the window, his hand occasionally brushing away a stray clump of hair. As Moka exited the bath, Tsukune looked towards her, "Finall—" Moka was wearing nothing but a towel. A very short towel at that.

Moka noticed Tsukune's gaze and asked, "Do you have any clothes I could wear?"

"Of course." Tsukune hurriedly threw a large, topaz shirt at her, and a pair of denim jeans. He looked out the window again as Moka was changing, only turning back once she seemed to be done. Tsukune brushed past her, and he went to take a bath.

Tsukune lowered himself into the tub, leaving his elbows on the edge of the tub, just out of the water's reach. As he stared at the ceiling, millions of thoughts were rushing through his head. Moka was going to Youkai Academy, just as he was. He never should've given her his real name!

Tsukune's head jerked up as he heard a knock on the door. "Can I wash your back?" Moka asked, her melodic voice entrancing him.

"Ye---Uh… It's fine, I can do it myself," Tsukune nearly slipped up. Upon hearing Moka's footsteps lead away from the door, and fade away; Tsukune relaxed again. After an eternity of relaxation, Tsukune got up and dried himself off. As he tried to leave, he tripped and his hand hit a sharp object, cutting it immediately. Tsukune's other hand decided to protect his crotch, managing to leave him in a _very_ compromising position.

"Are you okay?!" Moka rushed in, gasping as she saw Tsukune. His hand was… bleeding.

"I'm fine." Tsukune smiled reassuringly as he got up, taking his towel with him. As Tsukune was close to the bed, the smell of blood reached Moka.

Moka tentatively walked towards Tsukune, her eyes glazing over as the scent overtook her. Tsukune looked at her and his eyes immediately widened. Sadly, before he could do anything; she pounced, leading them to an awkward position. Moka was on top of a naked Tsukune with her hands on his shoulder, his right leg between hers. Tsukune tried to get up, but before he could do anything; Moka bit into his neck. Tsukune's knee jerked up instinctively, but he managed to take any force out of his reflex. Irregardless, Moka noticed his movement, and she moaned loudly as his right knee ground into her pelvis.

Her senses coming back to her, Moka skittered back, apologizing profoundly. "I'm so sorry! It's just… I…" Moka trailed off, at a loss of what to say.

"You're a vampire." Tsukune deadpanned, covering himself up again, trying not to blush.

"How did you know?!"

"I guessed."

"Do you… hate vampires?" Moka asked tentatively, praying.

"That depends. Do you hate… people like me?" Tsukune smiled sadly as he began to transform. Tsukune's blue eyes became a deep chocolate brown, while his spiky blonde hair became ochre brown. As his facial features were changing, Tsukune's body began to shrink, removing a lot of muscle and mass. The end result? A weak-looking human.

Moka took in a startled breath, "You're a shape shifter?"

Tsukune laughed, "I wonder… I suppose you could call me a monster, but I'm not a shape shifter… Not totally"

Moka frowned, "But you just changed your shape, how could you not be a shape shifter?"

"You don't have to be a shape shifter to change your form; just like you don't have to be a runner to run."

Moka was full of questions, but Tsukune refused to answer any of them, saying that it was about time that they go to sleep.

Moka crawled into the large king-sized bed and pulled the comforter above her, "Tsukune, come on!"

Tsukune looked at her, startled. "You want me to sleep with you…?"

"Of course, where else were you going to sleep?" Moka smiled as Tsukune grudgingly laid on the bed, leaving the comforter at his mid-thigh height.

Tsukune stared at the dark ceiling, images flashing through his eyes. The death of his father… His mother crying as he walked towards her; sakura petals falling freely on the ground… Waking up with red eyes… Destroying their house… Finally, a figure in a cloak beckoned to him as he looked back towards his mother, her eyes damp with pride and… sorrow?

After an infinite amount of time, Tsukune finally fell asleep; losing himself to the dark abyss within his own head. He awoke to a weight on his chest, and slivers of sunlight resting on the floor. As Tsukune looked down, he raised his eyebrows to see Moka with her head on his chest, and hands restricting his movement. "Moka…." Tsukune shook her, frowning as she refused to wake up. "Moka, wake up."

Moka's eyes slowly opened, blinking in confusion. Once she took in the situation, Moka apologized. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have rolled onto you!"

"It's alright, but I think we should hurry." Tsukune pointed at the clock. It was nearly time for the bus to arrive.

Moka's eyes widened and she quickly changed into her now-clean school uniform, quickly brushing her frazzled hair, running to the bus stop with Tsukune in pursuit. Once they'd both reached the stop, a yellow bus pulled up and its door opened; revealing a young man wearing a bus cap which cast a shadow over the rest of his face. His eyes eerily glowed and they were unable to ascertain exactly which color his eyes were. Moka gave the bus driver a smile and walked onto the bus, taking a seat near the middle. Tsukune gave the driver an informal nod and sat beside Moka, looking out the window.

"You're in Youkai Academy as well?" Moka asked in surprise.

Tsukune's eyebrows raised, "Didn't I tell you that I was a student there? Must've forgotten or something… Yeah, I'm a freshman."

"Really?! Me too!" Moka ecstatically exclaimed, making the bus driver quietly laugh.

"You should be careful; Youkai Academy is a very scary place." The driver finally spoke, his voice gruff.

"I've seen worse," Tsukune replied, leaning back in his seat.

Moka looked at Tsukune curiously. What exactly did he mean by that? There were so many mysteries about him…

"Of course, boy. Why not tell an old man your name?" The bus driver laughed as they approached a tunnel.

"Where's the old man?" Tsukune laughed, "I'm Aono Tsukune. I'd ask you for your name, but you're the last person who'd ever tell me."

The bus driver laughed again, "Smart boy. You've got bad odds with that attitude, though."

"If I die, I die. Why worry about what can't be controlled? Besides… It's not as if I'll die here," Tsukune smirked, causing Moka to frown. How could he be so sure of himself?

"Much as I'd love to talk more, we're here. Make sure to take care of that girlfriend of yours."

"She's out of my league," Tsukune laughed as he walked off his bus, Moka following with a slight blush on her face.

Before Moka got very far, the bus driver called her back, "Girl. You should watch yourself around here. If not yourself, then at least watch out for him."

Moka nodded slowly and ran back to Tsukune, her mind racing as she tried to ascertain what the bus driver meant. Couldn't Tsukune take care of himself?

Tsukune and Moka casually walked to where the entrance ceremony would be held, and sat down. It was easy to tell the difference between the two of them. As Moka listened intently to the chairman's speech, Tsukune simply stared at the ceiling, nearly catatonic. As Moka responded to the chairman's questions, Tsukune twiddled his thumbs. As Moka went to introduce herself to the chairman, Tsukune stood up and got ready to leave. They seemed to be polar opposites.

Tsukune waited patiently for Moka as she ran back towards him. While Tsukune was looking her way, he noticed the chairman wave at him.

"You could've atleast introduced yourself!" Moka chided as they both walked towards their class.

"I could've…" Tsukune trailed off.

"Why didn't you?"

"If he needs to know me, he will."

"You're too cryptic," Moka commented.

"It's no fun otherwise," Tsukune laughed as they finally came upon their classroom. Tsukune took a seat close to the window, and Moka took the seat directly beside his, and continued to criticize him. "Still, it would've been polite to introduce yourself!"

Tsukune sighed and placed his arm around her shoulders. "Well, I could introduce myself, just like the other 3,000 students at this school could. It's just too much of a hassle." Tsukune turned back towards Moka, "Hey, are you OK? You look a little pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Moka smiled weakly. Truth be told, she kept remembering last night.

Tsukune frowned and removed his arm. "If you say so…"

Thankfully, Moka was spared having to reply when the teacher entered. The teacher - Ms. Nekonome, had sandy blonde hair, and seemed to be amazingly easygoing. "Alright class! Welcome to Youkai Academy! I'm your homeroom teacher, Nekonome Shizuka! Ah, I think you guys already know, but Youkai academy is a school for monsters," she shifted her weight and pointed her stick towards the board, "As you know, the world is under control of humans, and for the sake of coexistence, we have to learn to get along with them!"

"Why can't we just eat them, and rape the girls?" A boy with dark brown hair and indigo eyes asked, letting his large tongue run along the length of his lips.

"Well, you could do that…" Tsukune started, "until you get shot down by an AK-47 and then experimented on, killed, or bred as livestock. But hey, you get to rape girls and eat humans! Great plan, genius!" His voice positively reeked of sarcasm! Moka looked at Tsukune with wide eyes, as he laughed some more.

"Why you!"

"You can't do that, Saizou-kun. Besides, everybody here is a monster!" Ms. Nekonome chided, sending Tsukune a warning look.

At that point, Tsukune began to tune out; ignoring the occasional glare he got from Saizou. Once class ended, Moka dragged Tsukune out to look around the school. She seemed to gush over all the architecture, from the classrooms to the library. Finally, she stopped at a drink machine. Moka got a can of tomato juice, puncturing two holes in it so that she could drink from it. Tsukune decided to buy some luscious vanilla coke **(Cuz it's awesome. Too bad they don't sell it anymore)**. Moka turned towards Tsukune, frowning. "Why did you have to criticize him in class?"

"He said something stupid. The teacher would probably just tell him that he can't do that, and he'd just ignore her and eat humans. Somebody has to knock some sense into that kid." Tsukune replied nonchalantly.

"Still, you didn't have to do it in front of the whole class. Now he might try to hurt you!" Moka sounded strangely concerned about his wellbeing.

"He can try…" Tsukune smirked, "I doubt he'd have a good chance at it, though…"

"Why's that?" Moka became frustrated, "You talk as if you're better than him! How are you going to stop him from killing you?!"

"I'm not." Tsukune gave Moka a sombre smile and returned to sipping his coke.

Moka became largely confused, "If you're not going to stop him from killing you…"

"I'm not going to stop him, but that doesn't mean he'll be able to." Tsukune patted her on the shoulder, and pushed her out of the way as a hand rushed towards him; sending Tsukune flying.

"Tsukune!" Moka gasped, concerned.

"Why's a pretty girl like you hanging 'round a dork like him?" Saizou laughed.

Tsukune stood up casually and brushed himself off. "Isn't that just your own biased opinion?"

Moka ran towards Tsukune and tried to run away with him, but he stood his ground. "I'm with Tsukune!" Moka yelled, clutching his arm possessively to her chest once she realized that he wouldn't run.

"Enjoy him while he lasts," Saizou laughed and walked away.

"Oh, she will. But what about you?" Tsukune smirked, unsurprised as Saizou ran towards him and tried to attack him. Tsukune simply ducked under Saizou's punch, sending Saizou off balance. Tsukune pushed the idiot forward and laughed as he crashed into the ground, making an enormous dent.

"You bastard!" Saizou yelled, trying to get up, to no avail.

"Call me what you want," Tsukune laughed as Saizou fell again, "I'm not the one trapped on the ground."

Moka simply stared with wide eyes, offering no resistance once Tsukune pulled her with him. "How… did you get him to fall?" Moka asked, genuinely curious.

"I pushed him while he was off balance. He wasn't fast enough to stop me, or smart enough to see it coming." Tsukune smirked in self-satisfaction. "Oh, hey, you wanna go check out the forest? I bet there's some interesting stuff there."

Moka simply stared at Tsukune. His mood changed quickly… "Of course, Tsukune…"

Tsukune led Moka deep into the forest, making sure to remember the exact position of the sun. It might be bad to get lost in these woods… "So, what do you think of the school?"

"It's fine…" Moka replied, unsure of what he was trying to do. First he led her deep into the woods, and then he asked her a simple question… What if he was going to rape her? But Tsukune wouldn't do that… Would he?

"Get behind me, and stay there," Tsukune whispered gravely after an interminable silence.

"Bu—"

"Now!" Tsukune yelled and pushed her behind him as a tree flew towards him. Behind the tree trunk was Saizou, in all his unearthly hideousness. He seemed to be an orc, as indicated by his large muscles and stature. Moka gasped and hid her eyes behind her hands as she waited for Tsukune to cry out in pain. It never came. Moka tentatively opened her eyes, and gasped. Tsukune had caught the tree… Without even letting out a grunt! Tsukune smirked and shifted his weight, "Well, Saizou… I guess it's not my fight anymore," Tsukune laughed, throwing the tree trunk to the side, subsequently falling, and grabbing Moka's rosary.

Moka's eyes widened as her rosary fell off. "He… took it off?"

Tsukune seemed to fall to the ground in slow motion, as Moka's features changed. Her normally vibrant, emerald eyes had become scarlet red, and her pupils had become slits. Moka's luscious, pink hair became awe-inspiring silver, and her face gained even more prominent beauty than was previously visible. Her bust grew, barely able to be contained within her bra, and her waist and hips also grew in size; giving the impression that she was a sexy adult, rather than an innocent teenager. Moka grabbed Tsukune before he could hit the ground in order to stop him from following.

"So you're the one who awakened me?" Moka frowned, testing out her body. She tried out a few kicks, and glared at Saizou, who was quivering in his boots.

"Those red eyes… That silver hair… that yoki… She's an S-Class Vampire!" He yelled, pointing out the obvious.

Moka gave him a toothy grin, exposing her long fangs. "So?"

"I can't even move… No, it doesn't matter! I'm stronger!" Saizou rushed at Moka, and Tsukune winced as she met him halfway and gave him a roundhouse kick, sending Saizou flying back through the trees, before he finally landed on the ground, unconscious.

Moka turned her head towards Tsukune, and moved faster than most people would be able to see. She tried to kick him, but Tsukune ducked, unsurprised as Moka threw another kick with her remaining momentum. Tsukune jumped above her feet and waited for the next hit. It never came. "So you're not a normal monster… Just what are you?" Moka narrowed her eyes. She personally didn't mind, but it might be interesting to fight somebody of the same level.

Tsukune looked around and gave Moka a hug, startling her. "I'm a human," he whispered quietly, enunciating each syllable.

"I doubt it." Moka replied, not breaking his hug.

"That's the official story." Tsukune pulled back and gave her a grin, showing all his teeth. Before her eyes, _all _of his teeth grew in size until they were as long as Moka's fangs. "I'm special."

"Oh really." Moka deadpanned; her melodic voice full of sarcasm.

"It's a long story," Tsukune winked, and went to walk away.

Moka reappeared in front of him. "I've got time."

"I'm sure you do, but it's a secret." Tsukune brushed past her, "Oh, you're welcome for the rescue."

Moka's eye twitched. "Rescue? I thought you were the one falling down."

Tsukune rolled his eyes, "Did I not say 'It's not my fight anymore'? Did I not save you from a bunch of rapists?"

"So you decided to go and push _your _fight off on me?" Moka narrowed her eyes and pulled back her lips, about to bite Tsukune's head off. Literally.

"Well, I thought you'd like to get revenge on your attempted rapist." Tsukune laughed, "Saizou was one of the guys who tried to rape you, but he ran away. He didn't want to, but I'm sure his instincts got the best of him."

Moka's eyes widened, "What?" She sped towards Saizou before Tsukune appeared in her path, efficiently stopping her.

"I don't think you want to do that, Moka. It's dishonourable to kill an unconscious person." Tsukune put his hands in his pockets and gave her a lazy smirk, infuriating her.

"I don't care!" Moka hissed, "now get out of my way!"

Tsukune held his hands up in surrender, "If you're willing to live with yourself afterwards…"

Moka stopped mid-step. "Live with myself?"

"There's a punishment for killing other monsters. The only reason they don't tell any of us about it, is because they want us to stop out of compassion, not fear." Tsukune laughed.

"Then how do you know?" Moka whipped her head towards Tsukune, her long hair obstructing her vision.

"I have connections."

"Can I rough him up?" Moka pouted, making Tsukune wince.

_'Isn't she supposed to be tough? Unless…'_ Tsukune frowned, "Not anymore. It's not self defence anymore."

Moka scowled, "This is annoying. I have a rapist on one side, and an arrogant _human_ on the other," her voice was dripping with disdain.

"Oh, do you hate me then?" Tsukune smirked, leaning against a tree.

"It doesn't matter," Moka replied simply.

"On the contrary," Tsukune walked up to Moka and stared her in the eye, "It matters to me." His eyes became partially magenta, startling Moka.

"I'm sure it does, but not to me."

Tsukune brought his hand up to caress Moka's cheek. "That's a shame."

Moka slapped away his hand, "Don't touch me."

"Oh, really? Why not?" Tsukune smirked as he leaned in, whispering something into Moka's ear.

Moka suddenly blushed and grabbed the rosary from his hand, clasping it on quickly. She fell forward as her features returned to normal, and Tsukune sighed as he caught her.

"I guess she couldn't handle the truth," Tsukune laughed, quieting down as Moka began to wake again.

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Kay, interesting, right? If you don't already, know, lots of stuff will differ from the original storyline.**

**This time, Tsukune's more of a "block and counter" type of guy, rather than a "I'll kick your ass if you make one wrong move" guy. Refreshing, eh? Moka will be a little different because of the near-rape experience (I MADE A NEW TERM :D). I understand how a rape victim would feel, and how a normal person would feel. Just not how a near-raped person would feel. So I'm just guess-feeling here. **

**Lastly: My updates will be somewhat infrequent this month and next; I've got exams this month, and summer school next (91 freaking hours of french! FML)**

**Laterz =]  
**


	2. A Rose by Any Other Name

**Well, it's up. I know you expected it yesterday, but my schedule is screwy. I actually had a different layout for this chapter, but I changed it today. So it's only 3, 372 words versus the 4,000 I was hoping for. Still, it took 3 hours to write. BE APPRECIATIVE! *chibi atk***

**This chapter is really a little fluff, a little plot progression, and etc. I might have Kurumu next chapter, I might not. I think there's enough character dev in this chapter to add her in, but I've got to think about  
1. How to get in 4,000 words  
2. How not to make her part of Tsukune's Harem.  
If you haven't noticed, Kurumu's difficult. I don't want to pwn her like I did last time, so I'm thinking of a more permanent way. Maybe give her drugs? (It's a joke)  
**

**Anyways, there's some poetry in here. Just FYI: Poetry has two meanings: Literal and figurative. I've been experimenting a little, but my first real poem is in here (Name: Evermore, two stanzas, you'll see them separated. First stanza'd be named "A Rose") Just give me some help with developing my poetic skills as well, kay? ;)  
**

_

* * *

Marutectz552: Yeah, I know how you feel about the ending, but you've got to look past the literal meaning. It was actually meant to be more of a symbolic, figurative ending. Not really one of those "Die, dead, dead, done." endings.  
_

_Ghostknight: o.o_

_dbzgtfan2004: I'll try ;)_

_**Without Further Ado... Here's the show!**  
_

* * *

Tsukune rolled around in his sleep and sighed. One particular dream kept haunting him…

"_Mommy, where's daddy?" Tsukune asked, his small eyes looked up at his mother._

_"He's… He's visiting your grandparents, Tsukune," Tsukune's mom replied, wiping the tears from her eyes. She was a beautiful woman. Her chestnut brown hair went past her shoulders, ending in the middle of her back. She was always smiling; her soft brown eyes a direct pathway to her soul. Whenever Tsukune wanted to know how she felt, he'd look in her eyes._

_"Mommy, why are you crying?" Tsukune tried to reach up and wipe off one of her tears, but he landed on his butt._

_Tsukune's mom laughed, "I miss your daddy… I miss him a lot…"_

_"Then tell him to come back! He loves us, right? So why would he leave?!" Tsukune cried, tears starting to form in his eyes._

_"It wasn't his decision, Tsukune…"_

Tsukune jolted out of his bed. He _hated_ that dream. He hated how he always felt sad after he got it, he hated how he always felt responsible, and… How he couldn't remember his mom's face… All he ever remembered were her eyes and hair… People always called Tsukune an arrogant ass, an inconsiderate ass, a retarded ass… Hell, they'd call him anything that ended with the word "ass"! Truth be told, Tsukune was none of those. In his childhood, he had to learn to hide his emotions, and remain impartial. _Everybody_ mocked him for being different. Just because he could change his appearance at will, and kill an army in less than 10 seconds.

Tsukune grudgingly got out of his bed, and nearly yelled when he looked beside him. Lying beside him, quietly and peacefully, was Moka. Moka… was in his bed. Wait, Moka was in his bed?!

_---Flashback­---_

_"Well, Aono-kun, Akashiya-san; it seems that you two will be staying together, since there is only one room left in our entire school" The chairman laughed as Tsukune and Moka simply stared at him._

_"I…see…" Tsukune was at a loss for words. Stay… in the same room… with Moka? Sure, he'd already done that once, but this was different!_

_"Isn't there anywhere else we could stay?" Moka frowned. She didn't mind either, but it was just… unexpected._

_"Well, do either of you have tents?" The chairman deadpanned, internally laughing._

_"No, don't worry, it's fine!" Tsukune yelled, as he and Moka rushed outside._

_---End Flashback---_

Tsukune gently pushed Moka, eliciting a soft moan from her. Tsukune winced and tried to wake her up again, to no avail. He frowned and went to take a bath, letting her get some more unneeded beauty sleep.

Tsukune drew the water and sat down in the tub after placing some herbs in it; basking in the heat emitted by the water. As he lay there, staring at the ceiling, memories flashed through his head. Tsukune's father's death; little brother's birth… training… and the murder of his mentor.

_---Flashback---_

_"Come on, Sensei – let's go!" Tsukune laughed, running away from his sensei._

_"Wait up, Tsukune! I'm just an old man!" Tsukune's sensei chuckled. The man had long white hair flowing down from his head and covering his broad shoulders. There were wrinkles all around his aquamarine eyes, likely from too much smiling. The man's pale skin blended in with his modest clothing, and there was a sheath around his waist; seemingly carrying a long, graceful katana._

_Tsukune simply laughed again, startled when he bumped into a large man. Tsukune's eyes widened as he slowly looked upwards. The man's biceps were well-defined through his black muscle shirt and his green rosary was a defining feature. Everything else about the man was eventually forgotten._

_"I believe it's time, Daichi." The man smirked, carelessly tossing Tsukune to the side._

_Daichi, Tsukune's sensei, gave a grunt as he took out his katana. Tsukune looked at Daichi with wide eyes, confused. "Run, Tsukune."_

_"But sensei…" Tsukune protested weakly._

_"RUN!" Daichi flew towards the man, brandishing his katana…_

_---End Flashback---_

Tsukune gritted his teeth, and looked at his watch. Oh well, his bath time was up. He casually got up from the bath and dried himself off. Once he'd changed, Tsukune went outside, and frowned at Moka's sleeping self. It couldn't be helped.

Tsukune picked up Moka bridal-style, annoyed when she didn't wake up. "Sorry, Moka." Tsukune whispered in her ear, smiling. It was time for a prank.

Tsukune walked towards the bathroom slowly; trying not to disturb Moka's sleep, and he dumped her in the tub, wincing as water splashed onto the sleeves of his shirt.

Moka screamed as she woke up in the water, "What---" she spluttered, trying to get the water out of her mouth.

"Oh, you wouldn't wake up. I tried twelve times," Tsukune rolled his eyes as she glared at him.

"Well, Tsukune. Thank you _very_ much for dumping me in the water with my clothes on."

Tsukune laughed, "I considered taking your clothes off, but that would be quite cruel of me."

Moka glared at him again, her hand slowly inching towards a bottle. As soon as Moka's hands closed around a bottle of Tsukune's body wash; she grimaced and threw it at him.

Tsukune ducked and ran away, "I'll let you enjoy your bath! See you at school!" he laughed, running towards the school.

Moka's eyes widened, "School?!" She forgot all about school! Moka looked at the time, and gasped. She only had 48 minutes left before the bell rang. **(Yes, only 48 minutes *rolls eyes* [girls do take long to get ready, right?])**

Tsukune leaned back in his desk, counting the holes in the ceiling; when he was suddenly hit in the head by a book. Tsukune picked the book up slowly, and scowled at Moka.

"We're even." Moka simply replied, grabbing the book from his hands and sitting nonchalantly.

Tsukune rolled his eyes, "If you say so."

Moka was spared the effort of having to make a retort, when Ms. Nekonome walked in. She immediately took out her class list, and began roll-calling. After everybody was accounted for, Nekonome walked out, bowing to the teacher who was waiting outside.

The teacher bowed back at her, and walked inside. He had deep sapphire eyes, and short, messy hair which wove a thick tapestry around his scalp. The teacher's demeanour was relaxed, as indicated by his pocketed hands, and sunglass-covered eyes. "Well class, I'm Takeda Ryuuji, your science teacher. Hope to have a good term with you guys." **(I'm using "surname first-name" for naming) **

The girls in the class – save for Moka – immediately swooned, under the impression that he was the most attractive male in the school. Tsukune simply sat staring at Takeda, a small smile playing upon his face.

Takeda turned towards the board without further ado, writing upon it. "Alright, so here's what we'll be doing this class."

Tsukune tuned out, and was nearly asleep when Takeda called on him. "Do you know the answer, Aono-kun?"

Tsukune yawned and then replied. "Einstein created two theories regarding relativity: special relativity, and general relativity. Special relativity is mostly about the structure of space-time, with one of its most well-known children being the mass-energy equivalence, E = MC2. General relativity is a theory of gravitation, with one of its children being gravitational time dilation."

By the time Tsukune had finished his small speech, everybody was staring at him. Moka had her mouth agape, and Takeda was speechless. He quickly regained his composure though, and managed to smile, "Aono-kun, that wasn't what we were talking about… I was asking how the atomic bomb was developed…"

Tsukune simply gave a sweet smile back towards the teacher, "Well you were going to ask about relativity next; considering the mass-energy equivalence is an integral part of the bomb."

"I suppose so…" Takeda sighed and picked on another student.

Tsukune leaned back; smirking as Moka slowly turned away and focused her attention on the teacher again. The bell abruptly rang, startling Tsukune out of his near-slumber. He groaned and walked towards the field for his co-ed physical education class.

The teacher, Kotsubo, had them all line up alphabetically, inspecting their gym clothing. Kotsubo took one millisecond to examine Tsukune, and stared back up at him. "Where are your gym clothes, Aono?"

"What gym clothes?" Tsukune smirked, delighting in the teacher's expression.

"The gym clothes that all students are required to wear…" Kotsubo replied slowly and loudly.

"I don't feel required to wear them."

"It doesn't matter how you feel about it, you still have to." Kotsubo slowly enunciated, trying to keep his temper in check.

"How about this. If I make it through this class without leaving any stains my uniform, you'll let me wear whatever I want during class. If I lose, I'll wear my gym clothes, and take care of your paperwork for the year."

Kotsubo suddenly grinned. "Of course, Aono. I'm sure you'll enjoy doing my paperwork."

Tsukune snorted, "I'm sure you'll enjoy my spotless school uniform."

Kotsubo smirked, "Alright everybody, 100 laps around the school!"

The class groaned as they went to do their laps. It seemed like sheer torture to them. The sun was high in the sky, making all of them sweat endlessly. Tsukune leisurely jogged _ahead_ of everybody else, with a small smile on his face. After all the laps were done, Tsukune was still ahead of everybody else, and he even did an extra lap.

"What the heck, he's not even sweating!" Kotsubo growled. "Alright everybody! Pair up with somebody, you'll be mud-wrestling!"

"But Sensei, there's no mud!" One student called out.

Kotsubo rolled his eyes. "Alright then, here you go." Kotsubo emptied a pail of water right beside Tsukune, nearly popping a vein when not a single speck of mud or water went onto Tsukune's school uniform. "One pair at a time."

"I'm up first," Tsukune called. He was wrestling with some fat kid, and he _knew_ it would be immensely easy. The kid rushed towards Tsukune, globs of mud flowing through the air away from them. As soon as he reached Tsukune and went for a bear-hug, Tsukune disappeared. "I'm over here!" Tsukune taunted, laughing as the kid rushed at him again.

This time, the kid was prepared for Tsukune to disappear, and feinted instead of giving Tsukune a bear hug. Tsukune simply rolled his eyes and pushed the kid back, leaving tracks in the mud. "Well, I guess time's up." Tsukune nonchalantly laughed, looking at the time on his watch. He ran towards the kid, picking him up with one hand, and threw him out of the ring.

Kotsubo's eyes bugged out of his head. Nothing?!

After all his best attempts, Tsukune's uniform was still spotless, and he groaned, "Alright… Free time…."

The entire class cheered and everybody began talking with their friends. Tsukune walked towards Moka, rolling his eyes when he noticed the crowd forming around her. He simply pulled her away from them, ignoring their yells of protest. "So, having fun?"

Moka sighed, "I don't like wrestling."

"I have no problem with it," Tsukune simply replied.

"How did you disappear like that, Tsukune?" Moka frowned. She hadn't even been able to see him!

Tsukune laughed, "I have my ways."

Moka rolled her eyes and pushed Tsukune as soon as his foot landed on the ground. Everything seemed to slow down as he fell.

Kotsubo turned his head quickly towards Tsukune, watching as the boy was about to hit the ground. All of Kotsubo's enjoyment quickly vanished when the bell rang immediately before Tsukune extended his arms to catch himself. "DAMN IT!" Kotsubo yelled, throwing his clipboard away, causing it to break against a tree.

Tsukune smirked and pushed himself back up, "Hey Moka, could you tell the teacher I'll be there soon? I have to go to the washroom." Tsukune ran in the direction of the building, leaving Moka walking alone.

"But---Wait!" Moka yelled in frustration.

_Meanwhile, a piece of red envelope was being slid underneath their room door._

Tsukune walked into the class; oblivious to the stares and glares he was receiving, and sat down peacefully. He pretended to listen for the entire class and occasionally yawned.

Once school was finally over, Tsukune and Moka peacefully walked towards their room, trying to avoid Moka's fan club. They stopped outside the room door, as Tsukune fished the keys out of his pocket. He put the key into the lock, causing it to click. Once the two of them went in, Moka went towards the bed, and Tsukune picked up a small envelope which was lying on the ground. "Hey Moka, there's something for you."

Moka looked up at Tsukune, who tossed the red enveloped towards her. Moka picked it up off the bed, and tore it open. She put the envelope beside her, and began to read the writing on the paper.

_**A Rose**_

_A rose by any other name,_

_Only boasts beauty._

_Never comparing, leaving_

_others yearning for your beauty to grace_

_Their modest eyes,_

_Searching,_

_Watching,_

_Craving._

Moka's eyes widened and she immediately crumpled up the paper and put it into her bag.

"What did it say?" Tsukune asked, looking up from his homework.

"Oh, not much. It was just a confession."

Tsukune's eyebrows shot up, "To this room?" He asked sceptically," I didn't know anybody knew where we—no, where you were staying…"

"I wonder…" Moka nervously replied, brushing her hair away from her face.

Tsukune turned back to his homework and frowned. It was too easy.

"Do you need any help, Tsukune?" Moka asked, as she noticed his frown.

"No, it's… too easy." Tsukune rolled his eyes.

Moka raised an eyebrow. "If you say so."

"I do say so," Tsukune winked at her as he finished his last word with a graceful swipe of his pen **(Think Yagami Light writing in Death Note)**.

"I'm going out for a walk," Tsukune waved at Moka as he walked out the door.

Moka frowned as her thoughts drifted back to the poem. It sounded… like a stalker had written it.

Meanwhile, Tsukune was walking towards the teacher's lounge. Takeda seemed a little off…

His eyes reminded Tsukune of somebody he'd seen before. They were vaguely familiar, almost eerily so. Tsukune jumped into the teacher's lounge through the conveniently open window, unsurprised when Takeda was standing in front of him. "So you came."

"I suppose I had to."

"It has been a while…"

Tsukune narrowed his eyes, "I suppose it has."

Back in the room, Moka was walking to the bathroom, when she saw another envelope on the ground, this time it was pink.

She slowly opened the envelope, her heart beating like a jackhammer. Moka quickly scanned over the contents of the page, unsurprised that it was another poem.

_**Evermore**_

_The petal falls,_

_Streams of tears run from one, landing._

_Ubiquitous beings left_

_Knee-deep in blood. _

_Until suddenly…_

_Nothing is heard,_

_Evermore, _

_the lovers embrace._

Moka's eyes widened. It was different from the other poem. She took out the other poem and compared them. When she put them together…

_**A Rose**_

_A rose by any other name,_

_Only boasts beauty._

_Never comparing, leaving_

_others yearning for your beauty to grace_

_Their modest eyes,_

_Searching,_

_Watching,_

_Craving._

_The petal falls,_

_Streams of tears run from one, landing._

_Ubiquitous beings left_

_Knee-deep in blood. _

_Until suddenly…_

_Nothing is heard,_

_Evermore,_

_the lovers embrace._

It was one poem! **(It actually is… Let me know if it doesn't sound like that) **Yet the two stanzas contrasted…

Tsukune walked out of the lounge, whistling a tune. It was getting pretty late anyways. He knocked on the door of their room and walked inside, raising an eyebrow when he saw Moka sitting on the floor by the bathroom. "Did I miss something…?"

Moka's head jerked up and she stuffed a… envelope inside her bag. "No, nothing. I was just about to take a bath," she replied hurriedly.

Tsukune nodded unconvinced. "Could it be… You got another love letter?"

Moka's eyes widened for a split-second, and Tsukune's suspicions were confirmed. "I… don't think you'd call it that…"

Tsukune nodded sceptically. "If you say so… Hey, could you leave some water for me?"

Moka smiled, "I guess so, Tsukune."

"Thanks."

Moka nodded as she walked into the bathroom, leaving Tsukune with his thoughts.

_---Flashback---_

_"Mommy, I found this in my room!" Tsukune grinned, handing a piece of paper to his mom._

_She took the paper from his hands slowly, as if she was unsure about what to do with it. Once she read the contents of the paper, her eyes widened. "It's… something your father wrote…"_

_"What is it, mommy?" Tsukune asked, concerned._

_"It's just… a poem. Your father was a great poet. He once joked that he'd have been a minstrel if the age had allowed it."_

_"What's a minstrel?" Tsukune frowned._

_"A minstrel is somebody who travels around and sings for kings and queens!" Tsukune's mother smiled and gave him a hug. "Thank you, Tsukune."_

_"You're welcome, mommy!" Tsukune grinned, kissing her on the cheek._

_---End Flashback---_

_---New Flashback---_

_It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, and the birds were singing. On such a beautiful day, everything would be perfect, right? Sadly… judging a book by its cover wasn't the best choice. On this fateful day; a city had disappeared. There hadn't even been any messages from the city, or any noise. It simply… vanished._

_Tsukune was travelling around at this point, trying to avenge his sensei. His journeys took him along many locations, and gave him much information; to no avail. After 3 years of searching, Tsukune hadn't found the man._

_When Tsukune stumbled upon the ruins of the "missing city", his eyes widened and his face turned pale. There were traces of life, and… living people buried underneath the ground. Tsukune was about to dig them up, when a hand was placed upon his shoulder. Tsukune slowly turned around, taking in the features of the man very closely. His sapphire eyes were shining brightly in the light, and his short hair blew to the side from the small breeze. "You can't do anything for them."_

"_How would you know?! Some of them are still alive!"_

"_This city's been buried for one hour. Even if you save them, they'll live short, pitiful lives. Do you want them to die slow, painful deaths later, or now? If you save them, you'll just be doing it for yourself, not for them."_

"_What do you want me to do then?!" Tsukune cried out, small tears forming in his eyes. He felt as helpless as he had three years ago, when his sensei was brutally massacred in front of him._

"_Learn from this. Learn from it and make sure it is never repeated. You have more power than you think, boy." The man winked. "We all do, but… you're special…"_

"_Sure I am! Everybody around me is cursed! My sensei and my father died because of me!" Tsukune yelled, his eyebrows slanted._

"_It was their time. Never go to the dark side, kid. It'll hurt her…" The man gave him a sombre smile and disappeared in the breeze. Tsukune rubbed his eyes to make sure he hadn't imagined it. Advice from a ghost, huh?_

_---End Flashback---_

"Tsukune, it's your turn!" Moka said, stopping when she saw Tsukune deep in thought. "Tsukune?"

Tsukune jolted up, "Huh? Oh, thanks, Moka."

Moka watched Tsukune leave with a small frown. It seemed like he'd been thinking of something sad…

To Be Continued

* * *

**Intense, eh? Who do you think wrote those poems? Why would Tsukune remember something his mother said? Omg, so many question :P**

**If it helps, I don't know the answers either. Like I said, poem critique, comments, etc =]**

**Thanks - I'll try to get the next chapter up tmrw.  
**


	3. Hard to Get

**4,580 words. 5 hours (I actually drifted between gaming, eating, and etc, but I started-ish 5 hours ago). There's two fights in here, and a level-headed-ish Kurumu, as well as a little more plot dev. The two fights come as a result of the plot dev, so I guess you should be glad that I'm taking it slower? Cuz honestly, I'm pretty sure that if I was taking it quickly, we'd be past Kuyou by now ;)**

**The prophecy... That's a difficult subject. I just made it while I was writing. I thought it'd be interesting to have a prophecy seemingly centered around the main character of my story. Yeah. Etc.**

**Thanks to: Ou Rex, for putting an amusement park in his fic so I could steal a small part of it ;) Oh wait, this isn't stealing since I gave credit. *whites out that part* :P**

**

* * *

**_Po99okie: Was this soon enough? ;)_

_**On with the show!**  
_

* * *

Tsukune drowsily swung his legs over the bed and prepared for school, oblivious to the fact that Moka was still sleeping. While Tsukune was putting his stuff into his bag, he noticed that part of his homework was missing. "I must've left it by that pond…" Tsukune muttered, gathering everything else, and running towards the pond.

Moka winced once she heard Tsukune slamming the door. "Ouch… that was too loud…"

As Tsukune ran towards the pond, he frowned when he saw a girl collapsed on the ground with her eyes half-open. Tsukune spared her a single glance and turned away, smirking as she jumped up and yelled, "I SAID HELP ME!"

"Why should I?" Tsukune sweetly replied without looking at her.

"Maybe because I asked for it?" She sarcastically replied, her violet eyes full of indignation.

"You don't seem like you need help to me," Tsukune rolled his eyes as he picked up a sheet of paper lying near the edge of the pond.

"Well…" She trailed off, frowning. "Hey, what color are my eyes?"

"Violet," Tsukune replied without even looking at her.

"You didn't even look!"

"I didn't have to," Tsukune rolled his eyes.

The girl stomped away, cursing angrily.

"Tsukune!" Moka waved at him as she ran towards the school.

"Morning, Moka. Did you get enough sleep, then?" Tsukune yawned nonchalantly.

"I guess…" Moka pushed her fingers together and frowned. "I kind of missed breakfast though…"

Tsukune's eyes widened. "Follow me, Moka." Moka obediently followed Tsukune to a secluded area, and stared as he shifted the collar of his uniform away from his neck. "Drink up."

Moka stared at him. "Are you sure…?"

"Well, breakfast _is _the most important meal of the day…" Tsukune laughed, "Go ahead."

Moka walked towards Tsukune uncertainly, and tenderly placed her lips upon his neck, intending to give as little pain as possible. Right when Moka was about to bite in….

"Stop right there!" A girl pushed Moka away from Tsukune, causing Moka to lose her balance.

"Aren't you glad I saved you, Tsukune?" The girl asked. Tsukune rolled his eyes. It was the girl from last time. "If I'd been any later, she'd have drunk you like a juice box!"

Tsukune walked away from the girl and helped Moka up. "If you were actually paying attention, you'd have noticed that I willingly let her… You'd also have noticed that I know exactly what she was about to do."

"I would never suck him dry!" Moka yelled at the girl, finally regaining her composure.

"Well then Akashiya Moka. I, Kurono Kurumu, will take your _boyfriend_ away from you! It's the least I can do for you; since you ruined my plans." Kurumu spat out as she stormed away.

Tsukune simply stared between the two. The tension was palpable and could easily be cut with a knife. It honestly scared him. _'Remind me never to get on Moka's bad side…'_

Moka turned back to Tsukune quickly, causing him to jump. She chomped down on his neck, not caring how much it hurt. Tsukune winced as she began to suck blood carelessly. Finally, she pulled away, more tenderly this time, and gave him a grin. "Thanks, Tsukune."

"No problem… Just… use less force next time…" Tsukune gave her a nervous smile as he rubbed his neck.

Moka's eyes widened and she apologized profusely, "I'm so sorry! I was just…"

"Don't worry about it," Tsukune smiled reassuringly at her. "Oh, by the way… We're going to be late."

Moka glanced at her watch and did a double-take when she saw the time. She quickly ran towards the school, with Tsukune in pursuit. Once they'd reached the school; Moka leaned over, gasping for breath, while Tsukune was seemingly unaffected by the sprint. The two of them walked into class the exact moment the bell rang. Nekonome smiled at Moka, and gave Tsukune a reprimanding look; as if it were his fault that Moka was late.

As Tsukune walked towards his desk, he was unsurprised when he saw Kurumu trying to catch his eye somehow. Tsukune rolled his eyes, and decided to pay attention to the lesson for once.

"Alright class, we'll be talking about inter-monster relations again, this time regarding the Succubae and Vampires. Can anybody tell me why there's so much tension between these two groups?" Nekonome scanned the class, "How about you, Kurono-san?"

Kurumu gave a small smirk, "The succubae usually seduce humans, and the vampires usually suck humans dry. The succubae hated the fact that the vampires were unfairly preying on their mates, so they tried to make a stand."

Tsukune raised his hand casually, once Kurumu had finished her "speech". Once he was called on, he spoke snidely, "I think that the reason vampires and succubae detest each other, is probably because of the inferior intelligence of the succubae. The succubae believe that they only need their libido to survive in this world, and the vampires wanted to make an example of it; so that monsters wouldn't make the same mistakes that the succubae did."

Kurumu stood up in her chair and yelled at Tsukune, "THAT'S ALL WRONG!"

Tsukune casually raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

"We---Succubae---They…." Kurumu spluttered, unable to find the right words.

"Exactly." Tsukune laughed, "See what I mean about over-reliance on the libido?"

Moka nudged Tsukune, "Not in class!" she whispered.

Nekonome looked between Kurumu and Tsukune, "No fighting in my class."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Tsukune smiled.

Kurumu grudgingly sat down and groaned. _'He's not worth it….'_

Tsukune tuned out for the rest of the class, occasionally writing down notes. He only pretended to listen so that he didn't get detentions. School was enough of a hassle as it was.

Once classes had ended for the day, Tsukune and Moka retired to their dorm, and finished up their homework. "So, what do you want to do?" Moka asked, once they'd both finished.

"I'm not sure… Wanna tempt fate?"

Moka tilted her head, "Tempt fate?" She asked, curious.

"Yeah. Kurumu swore revenge on you, right? I've always wondered if a succubae could charm me," Tsukune grinned.

Moka rolled her eyes, "It's your loss…"

Tsukune grinned at her, "Come on, you'd be sad if I became her slave, wouldn't you?"

Moka stared at him. "W-ell…"

Tsukune rolled his eyes, "Come on, let's go."

Moka grabbed her jacket out of the closet, "Whatever. It's your will."

"What will?" Tsukune retorted as he opened the door.

"Exactly," Moka winked at him.

Tsukune and Moka walked along the edge of the forest, seemingly admiring the foliage. Tsukune mostly kept all his senses open for attacks. He _was_ a popular target.

_---Flashback---_

_Tsukune was walking away from class with Moka, when he was assaulted by a rock. Tsukune slowly picked up the rock, and scanned the onlookers. He casually tossed the rock at the head of a kid who was trying to be as unnoticeable as possible._

_The kid glared at Tsukune with his hazel eyes. "You bastard!" He rushed towards Tsukune, his fat reverberating with each step._

_Tsukune threw another rock in the path of the boy's foot, making him crash to the floor. "So, why'd you throw the rock at me?" Tsukune squatted next to the kid. When he tried to attack Tsukune, Tsukune simply jumped over his arm. "Don't feel like talking about it?"_

_"Stop it, Tsukune." Moka commanded, thoroughly annoyed. "Don't treat him as if he's worse than you are."_

_"He attacked me, it's within my rights." Tsukune laughed._

_"You're with Moka!" The kid yelled as he flailed._

_"That's it? I walk with her so you attack me?" Tsukune feigned sadness. "How disappointing."_

_Moka stared at the boy, shocked. "Tsukune…" Her voice was softer this time, "Let him go…"_

_Tsukune sighed, "The things I do for a pretty face…" He let the kid go, watching as he ran away from Tsukune with cries like "Monster!" and "Demon!"_

_Tsukune turned to Moka, perturbed by the sudden softness in her voice. "Is something wrong?"_

_"You're too cruel…" Moka whispered._

_Tsukune sighed wistfully, "I suppose so… Let me ask you this, though. Am I half as cruel as your father?"_

_Moka whipped her head towards Tsukune, "He's a good man!"_

_"Are you sure? He sealed you off."_

_"So that I could live with humans!"_

_"He created an alternate personality of you," Tsukune tried to keep his voice level._

_"If I was in the human world as my inner self is… It'd cause problems," Moka finally replied, after a moment of silence._

_"If you say so," Tsukune humoured her, as he started back towards class._

_---End Flashback---_

Tsukune was broken out of his reverie by Moka.

"Look, Tsukune! That pond is shaped just like a heart!" Moka pointed out.

Tsukune stared at it. It actually looked like a heart. "Huh, didn't expect that."

As Tsukune stared into the pond, his eyes widened. Kurumu was behind him… using the pond as a reflective surface. "Interesting."

Moka looked towards him. "What is?"

"The fact that Kurumu actually thought of something intelligent." For Moka's benefit, he pointed towards the pond.

"Wouldn't that…" Moka trailed off.

"Yeah, it would weaken her charm to the point that it'd be useless. So she probably just wants me to look at her." Tsukune rolled his eyes and turned around.

"It's pointless to analyze it now!" Kurumu smirked as she used her best "Charm".

Tsukune frowned. It was stronger than he expected. Yet still… "That's weak."

Kurumu reeled back, as if he'd hit him. "What? I used my strongest charm…"

Moka raised a thin eyebrow and looked between the two. "So…"

Kurumu glared at them both, "I'll find a way to get to you, Tsukune! You too, Akashiya!"

Tsukune rolled his eyes as she stormed away. "Is it just me, or is this getting repetitive?" Tsukune rolled his eyes as Kurumu stormed off.

"I guess you're irresistible," Moka clung to his arm.

"I wish," Tsukune laughed. "Besides… I don't…"

"You don't…?" Moka echoed, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

Tsukune chuckled, "I don't deserve love."

Moka frowned. "What makes you say that?"

"I'm cursed," Tsukune laughed when he saw Moka's eyebrows shoot up.

"How are you cursed…?"

"Did you hear about the 'Prophecy of Sin'?" Tsukune asked.

"It's a really old prophecy… I don't know what it's about, though…" Moka frowned. Her father had once told her about the prophecy, but he'd never told her anything concrete.

"Well, I'm a major part of that prophecy." Tsukune sighed.

"So?" Moka pressed him for details. "How does that mean you're cursed?"

"Did you ever hear the prophecy?" Tsukune rolled his eyes when she shook her head.

"Like I said. I don't know what it's about. My father told me about it, but he never told me what was in it."

Tsukune sighed. "Alright, I'll say it only once. I hate repeating myself."

"What?" Moka joked, giving him a small nudge on the shoulder. "Go ahead."

Tsukune took in a breath.

_Two shall go west, to no-man's land_

_Both followed by tragedy, the flame will be fanned,_

_Lovers will meet, enemies will fall_

_Destiny rests upon them all._

_The boy, save his father and teacher;_

_The girl, formerly a preacher._

_Together, they shall rise,_

_Separated, facing demise._

_Together, they face the Sins,_

_Detached, they face their kin._

_Staring Death in the eye,_

_Medusa in the thigh,_

_They will triumph above all,_

_Taking the place, bringing the fall,_

_Of the great Eight Sins._

Tsukune finished taking in a large breath. He always _had_ to make it sound rhythmic when he said it. Almost as if prophets made a conscious effort to make it them sound rhythmic.** (I did… It was hard… Getting rhyme AND rhythm… Oh yeah, the "Eight Sins" part. I know there's Seven, but let's pretend Death is a part of the Sins… Just to spice up the story)**

Moka stared at him, still curious. "So why do you think you're the one it talks about? Doesn't the prophecy talk about two?"

Tsukune sighed, "'The boy, save his father and teacher'. My father is dead, and my teacher was killed in front of me."

Moka put a reassuring hand on Tsukune's shoulder, "Still… I'm sure that many people have lost both their father and teacher…"

"I guess… but I just get this _feeling_ that the prophecy talks about me." Tsukune frowned, before regaining his composure. "We might as well head back, right?"

"Hmmm…" Moka pretended to think about it. "Nah!" Moka ran ahead of Tsukune, forcing him to chase her.

"Wait up, Moka! Where do you even plan to go?!" He yelled as he gave pursuit to her.

"You'll see!" Moka grinned, stopping at the bus stop. Almost as if it were summoned, the bus pulled up at that exact moment.

"All aboard," The bus driver said in his deep voice.

"Seriously. A bus." Tsukune deadpanned, as he climbed in after Moka.

"So, where to?" The bus driver asked Moka, the perpetual grin still present on his face.

"Youkai-land." Moka replied simply.

Tsukune raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure that's the best place to go…"

"You'll see, Tsukune." Moka patted him on the shoulder.

Tsukune rolled his eyes as the bus set off in the tunnel. Tsukune stared out the window, getting lost in the iridescent patterns reflecting on the wall.

"_So, you've arrived, have you?" Tsukune looked around frantically, searching the endless void for the source of the voice._

"_I'm over here." The voice echoed, making it impossible for Tsukune to pinpoint the person behind it. When he'd nearly given up, a small light shone in the distance. Tsukune was, ironically, reminded of the phrase "don't go towards the light"._

_Going against every colloquialism he'd ever heard; Tsukune ran towards the light. No matter how far Tsukune ran, the light stayed exactly where it was. It was almost as if… almost as if he wasn't really moving…_

"_Found out the truth, have we?" The voice chuckled as the vicinity lit up._

_Tsukune's eyes widened as he took in the appearance of the figure in front of him. The man (or so he assumed) was wearing a dark, hooded cloak; which covered his entire body, including his face. In his right hand was a long, sharp scythe which shone brightly in the light. Tsukune's eyes narrowed once he realized who this man was. "Death."_

"_Well, well! So we're intelligent after all!" Death clapped his hands together. Tsukune was sure he'd been smirking underneath the hood. "See, kid. The problem is… We can't have you fulfilling that prophecy. I sensed something in you when you were born. Truth is, I'm the one who took your father and teacher. If you want to suffer their fate; then by all means. Come at me with all you've got. Just know this: She'll go with you."_

_Tsukune's eyes widened. "She…? As in…"_

"_Exactly. Don't go telling anybody about this conversation either. That's not the best idea." Death paused, "Oh, I'll even give you a bonus." Death reached up to his hood using his left hand, and pulled it down._

The exact moment before Tsukune saw Death's face, Moka gave him a playful shove. "Tsukune, wake up!"

Tsukune returned to reality with his eyes wide. "I… Sorry, was I asleep?"

Moka rolled her eyes, "I don't know how you could fall asleep on the bus."

"I guess there was something I needed to know." Tsukune gave Moka a smile, ignoring the small chuckle that the bus driver emitted.

"I'll be back in 2 hours. If you're any later, you wait until tomorrow." The bus driver said, as he took a puff out of his cigar.

"We'll be here," Moka assured him. The two of them walked off the bus, Tsukune with his hands in his pockets, and Moka with her arm linked around his. The two of them walked around the park for a while, simply admiring the sights. Finally, Moka pointed towards the haunted house. "Let's go in there, Tsukune!"

Tsukune appraised it for a minute, "Alright, if you want to." He smiled at her. Truth be told, he was still shaken by what he'd seen. Was it just a dream, or…?

Moka seemed oblivious to his pondering, and she dragged him off to the haunted house. Once the two of them were fully inside, the lights shut off, and Tsukune simply stared in the darkness, watching the cardboard figures move around.

As one of the cardboard figures flew towards Tsukune, he broke it with a quick punch from his free arm. Moka's eyes widened as he took out three granite statues which flew towards them consecutively. "What's… going on?" Moka finally asked.

"Ambush," Tsukune simply replied as he kicked another statue which flew towards the two. When Tsukune had kicked the statue, Moka felt an arm on her shoulder, and shrieked in fear. "Relax." Tsukune commanded, ducking under a knife.

Moka looked to her shoulder. It was Tsukune's arm. "Why is your arm…?"

"You'll see." He replied, using as little air as possible.

Finally, once objects seemed to stop being thrown at them, Tsukune bent his legs. Just barely. To any casual observer, it would seem as if there was no change, but Moka could feel his miniscule change in height.

Almost immediately, three monsters sped towards the two. Tsukune looked at them, and right before they hit Tsukune and Moka, he jumped. Moka's eyes widened as they soared above the ground, and she would have laughed happily, had the situation been different.

Below them, the three monsters crashed into each other, groaning in pain. Tsukune twisted their weight around, so that when the two of them landed, they exerted a great amount of force on the three attackers.

"So…" Tsukune hissed at one of them. "You just decided to attack me, huh?"

The monster whimpered. It was approximately 6 feet tall, with chestnut brown fur covering its entire body. The monster's face curved out into a snout, giving the appearance of a wolf. The monsters were werewolves.

Tsukune grinded his foot into the chest of one of the werewolves. "Why…" He brought his foot up for a hammer kick. "Did…" His foot was nearly at its peak… "You…" His foot was then rapidly descending…. "ATTACK US?!" Tsukune's foot fell with immense force, causing a large crater in the ground.

The werewolf whimpered again, but stopped Tsukune's foot right before it hit. "You thought we were down, didn't you?" The werewolf laughed, as it got up.

"Not at all," Tsukune smirked, disappearing.

As soon as Tsukune disappeared, the werewolf realized something. The girl (Moka) hadn't been with him! "DAMNIT!" The werewolf yelled, smashing its fist into the ground.

The other two werewolves got up, and began to search for Tsukune. They grew increasingly infuriated when he was nowhere to be found.

"Hold it on your skin until I give you the signal, alright?" Tsukune whispered to Moka. "I can take them, but I'd rather not."

Moka frowned. "How will it work…?"

"Trust me," Tsukune smiled reassuringly at Moka.

The two of them were hiding in the rafters. It was the easiest way to take them by surprise without getting heavily injured. Tsukune gave Moka a theatrical bow, as he did a back flip off of the rafters, landing in the middle of the three werewolves.

Tsukune grabbed the fist of one of the werewolves who was punching him, and redirected the hit towards the werewolf trying to sneak behind him. The remaining werewolf tried to leap onto Tsukune, but Tsukune threw his "hostage" into the air, and yelled "NOW!"

The monsters looked around for any sign of a trap, but laughed when they found none. They began to stalk towards Tsukune slowly, but were stopped by Moka. "Werewolves? Never a dull moment with you, Tsukune."

Tsukune gave her a smirk, "Atleast you get a good fight."

Moka stretched her neck, "I wish."

The three werewolves were dumbfounded. Why didn't they sense her presence?

Any chance they'd had was eliminated quickly, once Moka ran towards the three of them, performing a spinning-twisting-roundhouse. She spun in the air and released her foot in a roundhouse, hitting the first werewolf. Next, while still airborne, she twisted her body so that she hit the second werewolf again. The third werewolf, anticipating such an attack, ducked. Moka simply landed on it, knocking it unconscious from the sheer force which had been leftover.

Tsukune rolled his eyes, "Why did I choose to do anything…?"

"Who knows?" Moka gave him a toothy grin, revealing her elongated fangs.

"So, who's my date for the rest of the day?" Tsukune winked at her.

"I wonder…" She walked towards Tsukune, her hips swaying effortlessly and sensually. Once she'd reached Tsukune, she leaned in to him; before finally biting him. The blood flowed onto Moka's tongue, and she had to keep from moaning in pleasure. It had the perfect blend of minerals, and it had a mysterious aftertaste to it… Moka regretfully pulled back, licking the blood off of her fangs, before speaking again. "I guess that… would be me."

Tsukune's eyebrows rose substantially. "I guess so."

Meanwhile, Kurumu was mulling over her problems at the _same_ amusement park, and enjoying a nice soda. She casually watched the monsters pass by as she sipped from her drink. As Kurumu rose to throw away her soda, her eyes widened. Tsukune and Moka were buying sodas.

Once the two of them had gotten their drinks, they sat down at a table with four seats, almost as if they were expecting somebody. Not one to disappoint, Kurumu walked angrily towards Tsukune, and tried to charm him, and kiss him at the same time.

Moka arched an eyebrow as Tsukune pushed Kurumu away at the last second. "I don't think that would go well for you, Kurumu." Tsukune jerked his head towards Moka.

"No, please don't stop on my account." Moka grinned.

"I said I'd take him away, and I will." Kurumu indignantly shouted, drawing the attention of the crowd.

"How do you plan to do that?" Tsukune asked, taking a leisurely sip from his drink.

"I'll get _her_ out of the way." Kurumu seethed.

"Oh really… Would you care to stake something on it?" Moka released a bit of her yoki, sending a shiver down Kurumu's spine.

"How about life?" Kurumu grinned.

"No need to die over me," Tsukune joked.

Immediately the two of them turned towards him and yelled, "IT'S NOT ABOUT YOU!"

Tsukune shrank away in fear. "That's harsh."

"I think that'd be too easy…" Moka grinned, "How about this: the loser has to stay away from Tsukune forever."

"Fine by me!" Kurumu led Moka towards a secluded area, with Tsukune slowly walking behind them.

Once they'd reached the clearing, Tsukune looked around. It was optimal for an aerial battle, and Moka wouldn't have anything to jump off of. If not for the fact that Moka had drunk his blood earlier, Tsukune would be mildly worried. As it stood, Moka had a 110% chance of winning, and he'd be free!

Moka gave Kurumu a sly smile, "I'll give you the first shot, since that's the closest you'll ever get."

"Fine by me!" Kurumu yelled as wings and a tail grew out of her back, and her nails extended. Tsukune rolled his eyes when she charged head-on at Moka. _Who _the hell charged head-on?

At the last second, when Moka had prepared to kick Kurumu back, Kurumu flew upwards, making it seemingly impossible for Moka to reach her. Moka rolled her eyes and waited for Kurumu to finally dive down towards her. Once Kurumu lashed out with her nails, Moka grabbed her arm and threw her towards a lone tree.

Kurumu beat her wings frantically, and managed to avoid the tree. Moka gritted her teeth, and ran towards Kurumu. At the same time, Kurumu flew towards Moka at top-speed, flying up before the impact.

Moka, having prepared for this, grabbed Kurumu by the tail, throwing her towards the ground. Kurumu screamed in pain, as Moka kicked Kurumu as if she were a soccer ball.

Kurumu flew into a tree, and collapsed on the ground. "Is that all you've got?" Moka frowned. She walked towards Kurumu, who immediately lashed out against Moka.

Moka simply caught Kurumu's hand, as she struggled futilely. "Let… go!" Kurumu screeched, trying to twist her hand out of Moka's grasp.

Tsukune rolled his eyes, "It's obvious that Moka's won."

"No! I refuse to acknowledge that she won!" Kurumu yelled, trying to kick Moka.

Moka's eyes narrowed. "You _refuse_ to acknowledge that I won?" Moka picked up Kurumu and threw her into another tree. "You have the audacity to refuse your own loss?"

"She's screwed…" Tsukune muttered as he leaned against a tree.

"LEARN YOUR PLACE!" Moka yelled, as she kicked Kurumu further than the eye could see.

Tsukune sighed. "If you're done with that…"

Moka seethed, "What a bitch…"

"Moka."

"What?!" Moka glared at Tsukune, still angry over Kurumu's idiocy.

"Well, we have 3 minutes to get to the bus stop…" Tsukune deadpanned.

The two of them quickly ran towards the bus stop, just barely making the bus. "I didn't think you'd make it," the bus driver chuckled.

"It would be impossible for me _not to_." Tsukune replied sarcastically, "After all, I _love_ your company."

"I'm sure you do, boy." The bus driver laughed again as he closed the door.

The bus pulled away the exact moment that Kurumu reached the stop, causing her to howl in anger.

"Tsukune." Moka **(Still inner) **finally spoke.

"Hmm?" Tsukune turned towards Moka, giving her his undivided attention.

"You shouldn't be so hung over the prophecy." She sighed. "If you really are the one in the prophecy, what difference does it make?"

Tsukune frowned, "I don't like being a slave to destiny."

"We all are, Tsukune. If it helps…" Moka whispered something into his ear, causing him to smile.

"I'll look forward to that, then." Tsukune smiled, as he handed her the rosary. "School regulations, you know."

Moka rolled her eyes. "Hooray." She reluctantly took the rosary and reattached it, the silver immediately fading from her hair.

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Interesting, huh? What did Moka whisper to Tsukune? Is Tsukune really the one in the prophecy? If it talks about a girl, then who's that girl? Tune in next time to Vampire soreto Rosario to Vampire for some more plot dev/fighting!  
**

** Point out any errors, and etc. I'd like to hear your opinions btw. *wants more than 4 reviews* :[**

**Anyways, Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and any subsequent chapters I release.  
**


	4. A Huge Shockwave

**4,349 words; 2:27 mins. I did an avg on that, and got ~28wpm. Sad, eh? But then, you've gotta account for the thinking time, food time, and the chat time I took out of there ;)**

**Yeah, so on a more personal subject (My life *gasp*) I have a concert on Tuesday. As in, I'm performing o.o Sweet, eh? It starts at abt 6; ends at 8. It might take out of my writing time, so don't expect a chapter tmrw or tuesday. (Mondays + Wednesdays = Kung Fu :o)**

**Anyways, I hope to get more reviews eventually. Hopefully I'll get back those writers that I lost from the ending of the first go at Vampire soreto Rosario to Vampire? Who knows...  
**

**

* * *

**_Kaenin: I'll give it a shot. Who knows, Moka might decide to spend some time unsealed?_

_Ghostknight: Hope you can find what threw you off, I'd like to know :)_

_XxDarkfire9xX: Well, you get your explanation. Again, I stole a little bit from Ou Rex. He's like my idol or something :P (Now if only he stole something from me so that it'd be equal...)_

_**On With the Show!**  
_

* * *

Moka looked up from her homework, her pink bangs blocking her eyes from view. "Tsukune, why did those werewolves attack us?"

"They didn't attack _us_. They attacked me." Tsukune replied, taking a sip of the diet coke he'd smuggled in.

Moka frowned as she wrote the answer to the next question in her homework. "Why did they attack you, then?"

"They're boundary hunters," Tsukune replied, as he absentmindedly stared at the ruby ring he was wearing.

"Boundary hunters…" Moka frowned, recalling what her father had told her. "Then that means that the amusement park illegally enslaves boundary beings!" She proclaimed.

Tsukune rolled his eyes. "Somehow, it's not illegal… _Monsters_ have rights, but humans and boundary beings don't."

Moka's eyes widened as she came to another realization. "If they were after you… does that mean you're a boundary being?!"

Tsukune frowned. "I'm not sure. I probably fall in the same category in _their_ eyes, but…" he trailed off uncertainly. The subject of his heritage always confused him. He had vampiric features when in his true form, yet he could do _so _much more than any vampire he'd seen, or heard of.

"What exactly are you…?" Moka finally asked quietly, after sitting in silence for three minutes.

"I don't know." Tsukune gave Moka a small smile as he went to sleep. "I'm gonna sleep now, make sure to turn the lights off."

"I'm not a kid!" Moka protested. As soon as she said that, Tsukune gave her a sarcastic smile **(how would that look…? :S)** and patted her on the head.

Moka was about to throw something at him, when he winked at her. "Try to get enough sleep for the exams tomorrow." Tsukune stared at the ceiling while he lay in his bed, trying to stop the endless flow of memories pouring out from his head. Tsukune always tried to keep himself occupied so he couldn't think. Whenever Tsukune actually had time to think, he'd always reminisce, and analyze every single bit of his past. It caused him endless pain. Some people would call him a mnemophobic. He chose to simply ignore those people, though. It wasn't the actual memories that scared him. What really scared him were the thoughts that came from his reminiscing. _"If only… Why… How… Who…"_

Moka frowned, but said nothing as she finished her homework. She _proceeded to_ **(Just for you FML people)** go to sleep, trying to be as well-rested as possible.

Meanwhile, in the distance, a wolf was peeking through windows frantically. "Where's her room?!" it howled loudly, casting an eerie shadow outside a room.

_---Moka's Dreams---_

_Moka was running along the river as fast as she could, her pink hair blowing in the wind. Her sneakers silently drifted through the grass, making as little noise as possible. Once she had finally run out of breath, she was greeted by a peculiar sight._

_Standing about 10 metres away from her, were two little kids. One of them, a girl, sported Inner Moka's trademark hair and eyes. The boy had short brown hair, which blew in the wind. The two of them were roughhousing, with the boy somehow managing to gain the upper hand. He gave her a triumphant grin once he won, which caused the girl to pout._

_"I should be the one winning!" The girl whined, "You're unfair, Tsukune!"_

_Tsukune gave her a grin, "You did win, Moka," he looked at her tenderly. "You've won my…"_

_Before Tsukune could finish his sentence, he heard his parents call him. "Tsukune! It's time to go!"_

_Tsukune patted the child Moka on the head, before he ran away. "See you later, Moka!"_

_As Tsukune ran away, Moka stared at her childish counterpart in disbelief. Was this a memory? As those words ran through her head, chibi-Moka grew in size, until she looked exactly like Inner Moka._

_The now-Inner Moka looked Moka straight in the eye. "He never came back, you know."_

_"Why are you showing me this…?" Moka asked with a frown._

_"You should know… he's been hiding something from us."_

_"We're hiding something from him," Moka replied simply._

_"We're hiding something from ourselves," was Inner Moka's reply. She looked at the location where Tsukune had been previously. "You can't run forever."_

_Moka stared at her inner counterpart, dumbfounded. "Run…?"_

_"Enough of that… The real reason I showed you this… I followed Tsukune quietly, because I didn't think I knew enough about him…" Inner Moka sighed, "I saw Tsukune's dad get reamed before his very eyes. Do you want to know who did it?"_

_Moka's eyes widened. "Why don't I know…?"_

_"It was father." Inner Moka replied simply._

_Moka collapsed to the ground with her mouth agape. "Why would…"_

_"Father didn't want Tsukune around us. He thought that Tsukune was making us weak." Inner Moka shrugged._

_"Why… why didn't you do anything about it…?" Moka, still in shock, replied. She was the reason that Tsukune was always so sombre?_

_"What could I do…? I think you would've wanted to know this, though." Inner Moka began to fade away, as her voice became distant. "Time's up. Enjoy the test," she winked._

_Moka yelled, "Wait! I still have questions!"_

"Wake up, Moka!" Tsukune shook Moka.

Moka's eyes snapped open, her pupils greatly dilated. "I'm…"

"You were having a nightmare, Moka," Tsukune spoke slowly, enunciating each syllable, while his grip on her shoulders was unwavering.

Moka shook her head to clear her thoughts, "Was I?" She frowned. "I'm sorry, Tsukune." _'I'm sorry for everything…'_ seemed to be the silent message she was sending.

Tsukune blinked. "It's… fine? Oh, by the way… You have one hour left."

Moka yawned. "Then where's the problem?"

"We're supposed to be at school half an hour early." Tsukune deadpanned.

Moka immediately jumped up, startling Tsukune. "Alright, bye Tsukune."

"Huh…? Oh…." He replied vaguely. He was thinking again… Tsukune grabbed his stuff and went outside of the room. "So, werewolves, huh?" he muttered softly, making it impossible for anyone to hear.

Tsukune walked slowly towards the school, checking his bag along the way. Everything was in working order. As he strolled towards the academy peacefully, he slowed once he heard Moka's frantic footsteps. "That was fast," he gave her a sardonic grin.

"So fast that there's only 3 minutes left?" She panted, trying to catch her breath. Moka's makeup was slightly off. Most people wouldn't notice it, but… Tsukune wasn't most people.

"Exactly." He replied, putting his arm around Moka's shoulder. It was a test, of course. Any other day, Moka would've brushed it off, but this time, she did nothing. Tsukune raised an eyebrow at her.

"I… I don't mind," Moka gave Tsukune a shy smile, as she bit his arm. "As long as I get some of your blood!"

Tsukune winced. "There had to be a catch?"

"Of course," She looked up at him innocently, making his heart pang.

Tsukune frowned. "Hey, haven't we been talking for two minutes?"

Moka's eyes widened, "Yeah…"

"Then why aren't we running?" He frowned again, unable to analyze the situation. There was tension… and another emotion… Was it sexual tension…?

"We are now!" Moka announced as she grabbed his arm and ran towards their homeroom.

As the two of them ran through the hallways, Tsukune got jealous glares from all the guys (and a couple girls!) and Moka got jealous glares from all the girls. Tsukune stared down one of the guys who was glaring at him, making the person feel _very_ uncomfortable.

Once the two of them reached homeroom, Tsukune got the traditional warning glare from Nekonome; as Moka got a bright smile from the same teacher. "Bipolar bitch," Tsukune muttered once he'd reached his desk.

Nekonome's ears literally perked up, and her head slowly turned towards Tsukune, nearly jumping towards him and clawing his face off. Tsukune met her gaze with a malevolent glare.

Moka frowned at the tension between the two. She could've sworn she saw lightning bolts travel between the two.

Suddenly, the bell rang, and Nekonome's personality took a 180 turn. "Alright class, as I'm sure you know… It's midterm day!" at her cheerful announcement, the entire class groaned in agony. Nekonome simply passed out the test papers, and Tsukune took one look at the first question and rolled his eyes.

"Pitiful…" He muttered, scanning over the questions. He immediately began to work on them, and he finished his test first. One question in particular showed no work, simply the answer.

**A flagpole casts a shadow of 3m, and is 1m tall. A tree casts a shadow of 6m. How tall is the tree?**

1|\ 2|\  
|3\ |6\

Any teacher that marked his test would assume that he copied, despite the fact that he didn't. It was hilarious how everybody went off of appearances. Once Tsukune had finished, he leaned back in his desk and took a small nap. As soon as Tsukune was about to doze off, an eraser hit his head, bringing him painfully back to reality. Tsukune picked the pencil up off of the floor, and stared at the name on it. "**Akashiya Moka**"

Tsukune looked at Moka, and placed the eraser on her desk quietly, trying to go back to sleep. Once again, he was hit by the same eraser. This pattern continued until the test was over. Tsukune rolled his eyes and went back to sleep once classes resumed. 3 minutes before the bell rang; an announcement was made by the chairman, making everybody pay attention. The chairman had _never_ made an announcement personally.

"Test results will be displayed on the bulletin board. We recommend you look at your marks before leaving school grounds," his mysterious voice droned, before the announcement ended.

Tsukune sighed, and once the bell rang, he slowly walked towards the bulletin board. He looked for his name, and surprise, surprise! He was number 1! Tsukune looked for Moka's name and was surprised to see her at number 12. He expected her to make 7 at least.

"Tsukune, that's amazing! You got number 1!" Moka gushed, pleased with their results.

"Well, they didn't have a number 0," He joked. Tsukune narrowed his eyes once he heard the taunting of some idiots, and he glared at them. They were about to attack an innocent kid. As soon as they felt his gaze drill into the back of their skulls, they turned back around, and saw him.

"Tch, there's too many witnesses anyway," One of them said, walking away from the girl.

She was quite small and underdeveloped, and she wearing a black witches hat, as well as carrying a wand. The girl frowned, wondering why they suddenly went away. By that point, Tsukune had turned around, and was just another face in the crowd. **(Easy to get rid of Yukari, right?)**

Tsukune and Moka walked away, when Moka turned to Tsukune. "Why were you glaring at those people?"

"They were about to attack her." He replied, giving no indication that he cared.

"Tsukune… why did you save me…?" Moka asked suddenly.

Tsukune recoiled. "I… I saved you because it was the right thing to do?"

Moka frowned, "That might be part of the reason, but that's not the full one."

"It is," He insisted, opening the door to their dorm. The two of them did their homework, with Moka pausing occasionally to ask Tsukune questions.

Tsukune took all her questions in stride, answering them with questions of his own. "Alright, Moka. I think I'll go for a walk."

Moka frowned as she looked outside. It was pitch-black. "But… it's so dark outside…"

"I don't mind," He grinned. Moka frowned, but let him go without any further questions.

Meanwhile, a certain witch was walking through the woods in the dark, "I wish I'd never gone out here! Just because somebody told me that there were some rare plants here!"

While she was walking and tripping, due to her nonexistent night vision, she was suddenly grabbed by the arms. A shriek echoed through the grounds.

At the same time, a werewolf was darting around the dormitory, peeking in occasional windows. When he was about to peek into his next one, the werewolf's vision was block by a man standing in front of the window. "Morioka Gin… handsome student, newspaper club editor, and… lecherous pervert…" The man laughed. Unbeknownst to Gin, the man was actually Tsukune disguising himself.

Gin's eyes widened. "What do you want?"

"I'll let you go, if…"

"If?" Gin slowly backed away, trying not to get caught.

Tsukune reappeared behind Gin, and finished his sentence. "There's a little kid who's going to get mauled in the forest. If you save her, you go free. If not, the Student Police finds evidence of you peeping. You were never on good terms with them, were you?" Tsukune gave him a malevolent grin.

Gin cursed his luck. "Where in the forest?"

"Follow the shriek." Tsukune laughed and disappeared. As soon as Tsukune disappeared, a shriek echoed through the grounds. Gin bounded towards the sound as fast as he could to find a little girl tied to a tree, crying. Surrounding her were three lizard-men, changed into their true form.

"Helpless without your wand, are you?" One of them taunted, snapping her wand in half.

"No! Let me go!" Yukari cried out.

Gin bounded towards her, taking out the lizard-men in one swipe. He quickly untied the crying Yukari, and ran towards the school grounds as fast as he could. "I'll leave you here," He tried to disguise his voice as best as he could, and to his credit; Yukari never noticed. Yukari simply nodded and walked towards her dorm, still somewhat shaken from the encounter.

As Gin turned to leave, he was met with Tsukune once again. "Well, congratulations. You're saved." As soon as Tsukune said that, he dropped a lot of photos onto the ground, each of them containing incriminating evidence. Gin quickly picked up as many photos as he could, tearing them all to shreds. Unknown to Gin; one of the photos were being picked up by the breeze, and being carried into the room of a certain blue-haired girl.

Tsukune laughed again, fully knowing that the picture was in Kurumu's room, and he disappeared, reappearing outside his dorm room. Tsukune changed back to his normal human form, and walked in the door. "That was refreshing," Tsukune stretched, trying not to smile.

"You were barely gone," Moka indicated without looking up from her homework.

"Well, it was a short walk." Tsukune smirked, patting her on the shoulder.

Moka's eyes widened and her face began to develop a red tint. "I think I'll take a bath…" She laughed nervously.

Tsukune rolled his eyes, and tucked himself in, falling asleep soon after.

The next day, Tsukune and Moka arrived in homeroom, _on time_ for once. Nekonome looked taken aback, by two things. Tsukune was early, and Moka's face wasn't red. **(Somebody's got their mind in the gutter)**

Tsukune sat down slowly, almost as if he were hoping for the bell to ring. It never did. Tsukune sighed, and sat down. Almost as if it were mocking him, the bell rang 3 seconds after Tsukune sat down.

"Alright, class! Today we'll be joining clubs, in order to better understand the human world! Make sure to visit the newspaper club, ran by me!" Nekonome's cheerful attitude exuded from all of her being, making Tsukune shiver.

"Too…happy…" He twitched. Moka poked him with her pencil. **(This'd be a chibi joke)**

The class stood up, and all went to the club stands, to browse. Tsukune pretended to look around. The photography club wanted to take pictures of Moka… the chemistry club wanted to make love potions for Moka… the acupuncture club wanted her to take off her clothes…

Tsukune's eye twitched once he heard the acupuncture club's statement. His yoki began to leak out, and he nearly attacked them. He was getting annoyed by all the Moka-centric behaviour. Tsukune began to look around a little more, until he finally came across something interesting. "Hey Moka… don't vampires have an aversion to water?" He asked suddenly, staring at the swimming club.

"Yeah… why…?" Moka turned towards Tsukune, confused.

"Well, I see mermaids. Think I should do the right thing again?" Tsukune grinned.

Moka rolled her eyes. "Do I have to be a part of it?"

"Don't you want a good fight?" Tsukune gave her a fake pout. It scared her.

"_I _don't, but…" Moka frowned.

"Your other side will. You can leave at any point." Tsukune reassured her.

Moka rolled her eyes, "Fine…"

The two of them approached the swim club, and they were greeted by a busty brunette in a bikini. **(Is that alliteration? Yeah, I know she's not a brunette, but blue-haired sounds tacky. That's why it's reserved for Kurumu. Kurumu-bashing FTW!)**

"Do you want to join the swim club?" She asked, "I'm the captain, Tamao Ichinose. I'd love it if you were in our club," She purred.

If Tsukune were any lesser man, he'd have collapsed by now. He didn't care though, he'd been conditioned to girls trying to seduce him. That was why Tsukune liked Moka so much, she didn't try to "take him" as her own. Yet. "I guess… It's just…" He blushed, "I don't know how to swim."

Tamao's eyes widened, before she burst out laughing. "Well, we'll just have to change that, won't we?"

Tsukune raised an eyebrow, but followed her to the pool. She handed him a pair of swimming shorts, and pointed towards the changing room. Moka walked over to the bleachers and sighed, sad about having to sit it out. Tsukune pulled on the shorts, frowning at the amount of crotch-protection they gave. None.

Moka's eyes widened when Tsukune stepped out. There was a large outline in his swimmi—No, there were a lot of scars on his back. She was thinking about the scars.

Tsukune gave Moka a wink as he jumped into the pool, causing her to turn purple with embarrassment. Tamao greeted Tsukune and helped him move into a floating position. Tsukune tried to move his arms in order to perform a front crawl, but they just pitifully splashed water around. A bit of water got onto Moka's uniform, causing her to gasp. Moka quickly ran out, unsure of the plan. She ran all the way to an alley between the school and swimming pool, and leaned against the wall.

**"You didn't have to agree, you know."** Moka's rosary lit up, and the words seemed to come out of the rosary.

Moka looked down and gasped. "Is the seal weakening…?"

**"It doesn't matter. You could have just said no." **Her inner self replied, momentarily annoyed.

"I thought you'd want a fight…"

**"Yes, well…" **the voice was full of yearning. Moka immediately knew she hit the mark. **"I can take the pain of the water… You, not so much."**

"What would you have me do?" Moka replied, annoyed.

**"Do what you want, but be careful," **Inner Moka warned, **"make sure that you treasure your time with him as well… The way things are turning out, the seal may have to be broken…"**

Moka's eyes widened, "Broken…? Then I…"

**"Exactly." **The rosary simply replied, before the light completely vanished.

Moka frowned, deep in thought. She finally sighed, and walked back to the pool. Tsukune frowned when he saw her. She seemed somewhat disturbed. Tsukune got up and feigned ignorance, "Do you not like the swim club, Moka? We could leave if you want…"

"It's fine," Moka gave him a small smile. Tsukune's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, picking up on the sorrow in her voice.

"If you say so…" He replied, unsure.

As soon as Tamao heard him offer to leave, she knew it was time to act. Her hand inched towards Tsukune's leg, about to drag him in. The second before Tamao jerked him into the pool, Tsukune took off Moka's seal with a reluctant pull. He ended up falling into the pool, caused by Tamao's quick yank.

An explosion of yoki followed, one that scared Tamao to her very core. All the other mermaids were watching Moka turn into her true form. Moka's vibrant pink hair became silver, and her entrancing emerald eyes became crimson. Her three sizes increased, causing some clothing issues. "A good fight?" Moka asked sceptically.

"I'll split it with you," Tsukune winked, as he punched Tamao in the jaw. The remaining mermaids went towards him, as an exasperated Moka stood by the edge of the pool.

"How do you –" She stopped once she saw a mermaid get sent flying towards her. "Typical Tsukune…" she muttered, kicking the mermaid into tomorrow. The next mermaid came of her own volition, and got thrown into the air. Once the mermaid was about to fall, Moka kicked the mermaid into the stands, causing a few of the benches to break under the force.

Tsukune jumped out of the pool, having finished with the other mermaids, and stood beside Moka. "Well, that was easy."

Tamao rose angrily, her pitiful yoki barely flaring. "I… WON'T… FORGIVE YOU!" She yelled as she raised her arms. Almost on cue, the other mermaids raised their arms, and Tsukune felt a small twinge to his right, and he moved his head. Tsukune's eyes widened as he saw over a thousand gallons of water flying towards them.

"Moka…" Tsukune hurriedly spoke as he grabbed her by the waist. Moka indignantly turned, about to hit him, when she saw the water. "You better not get hurt," He winked, throwing her out of the vicinity.

Tsukune was encased in thousands of gallons of water, and the water began to quickly swirl around, becoming a whirlpool. Tsukune's swimming shorts were torn off by the sheer force of the water, and despite the situation, it felt refreshing. Until the torque began to affect him. **(*shudder*) **Tsukune frantically tried to get above the water, but his arms were encased in solidified water. Not ice, water. No matter how hard Tsukune tried to move his hands, they wouldn't budge, and the water bound him.

Tsukune gave a small smirk. He could breathe underwater for an hour, so this wasn't a problem for him. Tsukune felt as if he'd outwitted them, until he suddenly felt a shock which sent all the yoki flowing out of him.

"What is this?! " He screamed, as his body seemed to become enveloped in electricity.

Moka stared on in horror, as she saw the yoki drain from Tsukune. "I thought… He can't be a Vampire…"

Tsukune roared and howled, thrashing around in the water. No matter what he did, the pain wouldn't lessen._ 'So that's what I get for making a deal with the devil, huh?'_ Tsukune briefly smiled before the pain got to him again.

Finally, the current of the water began to recede, and Tsukune thought he'd been spared. Not quite. Tamao picked him up, and threw him towards Moka, using the water to accelerate his flight. Moka only had a second to move out of the way, which she chose not to use.

Moka braced herself for the catch, but her eyes widened when he stopped himself. Tsukune wiped some blood from underneath his eyes and licked it off of his hands. "I guess…" He groaned, finally standing up straight. "I should get you back," He grinned and ran towards Tamao at a speed that even he couldn't view. A small groan escaped his mouth, before he kicked her. Tamao's eyes widened as she went flying. "I don't think that's enough, though…" Tsukune coughed up some blood.

What happened next would be engrained in Moka's memory forever. Tsukune's canines grew into elongated fangs, and he _flew_ towards Tamao. Catching her before she hit the ground, Tsukune tore off her arm, forcing a primal scream from her. He sucked up all the blood that was spurting out of her arm, and tossed her back into the air. The blood continued to flow from her arm, and… nothing else happened. She simply fell to the ground, with a strangled scream.

"You shouldn't mess with what you can't handle…" Tsukune coughed up some more blood, mixed with water before he stumbled back towards Moka. To his credit; Tsukune actually managed to make it all the way to Moka before he collapsed into her waiting arms.

Moka looked down at Tsukune and frowned. He'd really used up a lot of energy… She sighed, but hoisted him over her shoulder, as she grabbed her rosary. Moka walked towards the dorm casually, ignoring the students who were giving her a wide berth. Once she'd reached the room, Moka fished in her pockets for the key, and finally pulled it out and opened the door. Sighing, Moka placed Tsukune on the bed, and began to tend to him.

After about one day, Tsukune woke up for the first time, groggy and sore. "Moka…?" He asked, noticing that she was still unsealed.

"You idiot… Throwing me out of the way like that," She gave him a smile, and Tsukune noticed that her eyelids were a little puffy.

"Were you…?" Tsukune frowned.

Moka placed a finger over his lips, before leaning over and kissing him.

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Oooh, should there be a lemon? (There won't be, but still. Sorry to crush you guys, but I find lemons challenging. Virginity makes it hard to write those things) Should Moka stay the week unsealed like I mentioned in a review reply? Will we find out why Tsukune grew fangs and randomnly ripped off the arm of a girl w/o killing her? Who knows. (Hey, could be worse. Think Kurumu getting beaten up by Tsukune. That was gruesome shit)**

**Do you guys think I should do Kuyou?**

**What about Gin?**

**How do you think it'll progress now that Kurumu has proof of Gin = Pervert?**

**How will Yukari affect this, since she doesn't love Tsukune/Moka yet. (I say yet, b/c I'm not sure if I should put her in there for kicks or not - I would not write a lemon though... that's like... pedo shit. Yes, pedo shit, versus pedo bear. Who would you choose? :P)**

**Kay, Review please. I'd like an answer to atleast one of my questions. It helps my morale when I hear a positive comment. On the other hand, it gives me motivation to do better when an error's pointed out. So go crazy, pick this shit apart.**

**Till Later  
**


	5. Fight! Fight! Fight!

**4,405 words, about 5 hours. I think I rushed this chapter a little... Just let me know what you think, kay? Oh, and show this to your friends. Getting more reviews would be nice, b/c more reviews = more critique = more chances to improve.**

**Anyways, my concert's tomorrow. On second thought, I _have to be there_ at 6:30 (starts at 7), and it'll consist of 5 bands, so I'm assuming that it'll be about 2 hours long. Then, I gotta help pack up and etc. Oh well?**

**Tell me who/what you want to see in the next chapter.**

**

* * *

**_Ghostknight #1(Higher-level-brain-function-thing): I actually believe the "humans have higher level brain function" is bullshit. It's theologically arguable, and scientifically arguable. Theologically: Do you think God put animals on the Earth simply for our benefit? Do you think he/she placed them on the Earth simply to tend for it? No. He/she place_d _animals on the Earth to make it more balanced.  
Scientifically: Do you think that out of the 1 billion + species; humans are the only ones with higher level brain function? I actually doubt that humans are half as "smart" as they claim to be (I speak of humans separately because I don't like to be acknowledged that way sometimes). Think about this: If humans were _half_ as smart as they claimed to be, would they even need a government? Would they even need "law and order"?  
Humans are a narcissistic race. I believe animals to be smarter, because they do what they have to do _simply to survive_. We were placed on the Earth to die. It's as simple as that. Animals recognize it, so they don't even _try_ to screw up the world or anything. They just try to live as long as they can. Sorry if I come off sounding like an ass, but it really annoys me when people go "We're smarter than animals; we're better; we're more developed." - You can tell me you're more developed than animals the day that you can survive against a pack of angry tigers, only with the use of your hands and feet. No weapons, no sticks, no twigs._

_Ghostknight #2(Tsukune-Vampire-Water-Waterproof-etc): Tsukune put the herbs in the water for Moka's use, I'm pretty sure I wrote that in ch.3 or wherever you read it. In Japan, they re-use bath-water, and don't draw more than they have to (I think), so more than one person will take a bath with the same water + tub. Also, the loss of waterproof ability? Didn't he say something about making a deal with the devil? 99% of what I write is there to actually explain 99% of what happens._

_Kaenin: You asked; I deliver._

_Po99okie: See above reply.  
_

* * *

Tsukune's eyes widened in shock. Moka was… kissing him? No, that wasn't the problem here. _Inner_ Moka was kissing him?! Tsukune nearly sighed, but he managed to remember the obvious fact that Moka's lips were attached to his own. Tsukune returned the kiss whole-heartedly, igniting a mountain of passion. While his and Moka's tongues battled for dominance, red spots began to appear in his vision, and he nearly fainted from the lack of blood to his head. Moka finally pulled back in order to take a breath, and panted while staring at him. Her slit-like pupils had dilated, and there was a small strand of saliva trailing down her neck.

"Uh…" Tsukune managed to get out, still fully shocked from the experience. Ironically, his thoughts drifted from his shock, to a song. _"I kissed a girl, and I liked i-it"_ **(Just had to. Nothing funner than pissing off the guys in the room)**

Moka gave him a small smile, before regaining her steely demeanour. "That was a thank you," she coldly replied, reaching for her rosary.

Tsukune, finally having come back to his senses, grabbed her rosary before she could. "Oh really?" He prodded.

"Yes, it was a thank you," Moka replied. "I'd like the rosary."

"I'd imagine you would," Tsukune bantered, "but seeing as I don't believe you, I think we'll just have you spend some time in this form until you can come up with a plausible explanation."

Moka rolled her eyes, "It was _just_ a thank you."

"Then why were your eyes puffy?" Tsukune grinned, knowing he'd hit the mark.

"I'd just taken a shower," Moka replied, after a moment's pause.

"Your hair isn't wet," Tsukune pointed out. "Although, I suppose something else might be wet," he grinned suggestively.

Moka rolled her eyes, "you're plenty wet enough for the both of us, Tsukune."

"Is it my fault I jumped in front of you?" Tsukune rolled his eyes.

"Yes," Moka replied. "I could've moved out of the way."

"I didn't see you trying to," Tsukune recalled.

Moka's eyes nearly widened, knowing that he'd been right. "I was," she assured him.

"Oh," he replied unconvinced. "Well then, tell me this, Moka. If that kiss was _just_ a thank you, why did you stay unsealed and tend to me?" Tsukune grinned.

"I didn't believe my 'other side' could tend to you as well," Moka admitted, a small blush forming on her otherwise pale cheeks.

"In other words, you didn't want to." Tsukune grinned.

"That's not what I said at all," Moka narrowed her eyes. Sure, he'd been attacked earlier, but all the more reason for her to attack him now.

"Wishful thinking, I suppose…" Tsukune muttered to the extent that his words were _barely_ audible.

"What?" Moka looked at Tsukune in surprise?

"I said 'close enough'," Tsukune lied through his teeth. Now it was his turn to be on the defensive.

"Hmmm…" Moka replied, unbelieving.

"I did!" Tsukune protested. _'Geez… How does _she_ manage to get this kind of a reaction out of me?'_

"Well, Tsukune…" Moka relented, "Since you're so sure that I _like_ you… I'll prove you wrong by staying unsealed."

Tsukune's left eyebrow nearly went through the roof. She gave up…? "Don't worry, you'll figure out that I'm right soon enough."

Moka rolled her eyes, "If you say so."

"I do," Tsukune grinned. "In fact, I'm positive you'll realize that you like me."

Moka humoured him, "If you say so…"

Tsukune finally realized the position he was in. Moka was straddling his legs, and still far above him. His hands were placed precariously close to her waist. "Uh, how long have I been out?"

"About one day," Moka replied as she got off of him.

"Hmm… What's the time?"

"9:00PM."

"I see…" Tsukune frowned for a moment, before going back to sleep.

Tamao groaned as she finally got out of the hospital. Her "torn" arm had been painfully reattached after a surgery lasting 16 hours. She winced as she recalled the surgery, and vengeance swam within the depths of her eyes. "I'll get you, Aono Tsukune…" She swore, clenching her fist to her heart.

Three minutes after Tamao had left, Saizou also left the hospital. His wounds had been repaired after one week of rest, and 3 days of rubbing alcohol being slowly _poured _over his wounds. Saizou winced as he recalled the pain that the rubbing alcohol caused, and his eyes swam with anger. "I'll get you, Akashiya Moka…" **(I had to do it. Two vendettas at once? **_**Way **_**too good to pass up)**

Tsukune's eyes shot open, and he nearly sneezed. Looking around slowly, he found that the time was 6:45; one hour and forty-five minutes before school began. Tsukune's eyes widened once he realized the compromising position that he and Moka were in.

Moka lay on top of Tsukune's extended left arm, and his hand had somehow managed to place itself on her right hip. Moka's head had moved to Tsukune's neck, occasionally nipping at the sensitive skin placed there. Her arms hugged him close, preventing the possibility of escape. The worst part though, was the position of their legs. Tsukune's left leg supported Moka's left, which somehow supported Tsukune's right leg. Tsukune's _right_ leg was underneath Moka's right leg, and her legs were gripping his tightly. _'Did I get her off while I was sleeping…?'_

Luckily – or unluckily – for Tsukune, Moka began to stir at that moment. She drowsily opened her eyes, and her left leg nearly shot forward towards Tsukune's unprotected crotch. If he hadn't stopped it, he might have died. "What did you do?" She hissed at him, fully indicating that she wasn't a morning person.

"Nothing," Tsukune simply replied.

"Explain our position then, Tsukune." Moka demanded.

"Let's see…" Tsukune pretended to think. "I see your arms pulling me closer to you, and your head by my neck."

Moka paused for a moment. "Good idea." She bit down forcefully., and Tsukune nearly cried out in agony.

Unlike when Outer Moka sucked his blood, Inner Moka's technique was different. It seemed more… risqué… sexier. Whenever Outer Moka sucked his blood, she did it gently, and kindly. This was different. As Moka sucked his blood, it took him to the height of pleasure. Every single bit of pressure she applied nearly made him beg for more. Tsukune was almost sorry when she withdrew. When he looked at her, Tsukune was surprised to see that Moka was panting. It was barely noticeable, but he could tell.

"You're welcome," Tsukune replied as he got back up, trying to get ready for school. Tsukune made it all the way to the door (to leave) before Moka spoke again.

"You might want to wait."

"If you say so," Tsukune replied.

After a _long_ wait of over 5 minutes, Tsukune and Moka were off to school. While they walked to school, Tsukune noticed that everything was different. The atmosphere seemed far more limited than it had earlier, and there was a lack of noise. Out of the 300 students walking to school, none of them were speaking. None of them were even remotely close to Moka and Tsukune.

"This is fear, huh?" Tsukune sighed.

"Now you see why I have a seal," Moka replied.

"I have seen worse…" Tsukune frowned.

At that exact moment, a Minotaur jumped out of the bush and attempted to tackle Moka. Moka simply stared at the Minotaur before emotionlessly picking it up by the horns and throwing it deep into the forest. "The fighting is another reason… Vampires cause disruptions in class because of our sheer power. All monsters want to prove themselves by fighting against, and beating a Vampire."

"Sounds like fun," Tsukune sarcastically replied.

Moka simply said nothing as she walked down the dusty trail, and they eventually reached the school. Once the two of them went inside the class, all the talking immediately stopped, and the two of them sat down without any more speaking.

The class passed uneventfully; nearly everybody seemed to be paying attention, scared that "Nekonome would sic Moka on them". Saizou seemed to be the only exception. He was glaring at Moka, and his killing intent seemed to be… over 9,000.**(Power level killing intent)** Once class had ended, Nekonome called Tsukune to see her.

"Aono-kun," Nekonome somehow managed to look down on him, despite being shorter than Tsukune. "You didn't choose a club yesterday."

Tsukune was about to reply, when Moka spoke for him. "He'll go into the newspaper club."

Nekonome seemed taken aback when Moka replied. "Are you sure?" Nekonome asked Tsukune.

"Sure," Tsukune replied.

Nekonome jotted something onto her clipboard, before speaking again. "You can go to your next class."

Tsukune give a noncommittal nod, continuing to his next class (physical education) with Moka.

"Today, we'll be sparring," Kotsubo grunted. "Organize yourselves into pairs."

Nearly everybody immediately paired up, save for Tsukune and Moka. "Let's have some fun," Tsukune grinned.

"If you can still say that after you lose a limb or two," Moka retorted, with a grin of her own.

The two of them immediately went at each other. Utilizing her abilities to their full extent, Moka threw a punch at Tsukune, which he ducked underneath. Tsukune lowered a leg to trip her, causing her to jump into the air. Tsukune then brought that same leg up to kick her. Moka pushed his leg back, causing Tsukune to skid back a few feet. She landed gracefully, frowning when Tsukune seemed unaffected. "You're good…" She said, before taking the offensive.

"I try," Tsukune sarcastically replied as he blocked a kick aimed for his head. Almost immediately, Moka released a barrage of punches, aiming anywhere from his groin to his chest. Tsukune dodged each of the punches with ease, and aimed a feint straight for her chest. Moka took the bait and blocked it, and Tsukune immediately sent a roundhouse kick to her head, which she seemed to expect. Before Tsukune's roundhouse could hit her, she aimed a punch towards… his crotch. Tsukune's eyes widened when he saw the impending punch, and he did the only thing he could. Tsukune instantaneously shifted his weight while still maintaining the momentum to keep his roundhouse going, and jumped, while lowering the leg which was performing the roundhouse.

All the other students had stopped sparring and gazing in awe. On one hand, Moka was sending kill strikes. On the other hand, Tsukune was perfectly evading them all, without any noticeable exertion. It scared the other students. The fact that Tsukune, an unknown monster, was going up against a _Super Vampire_ and was still alive **and** conscious.

Tsukune grinned as he landed on the ground. "Seems like we have a crowd, huh?"

"Seems like it," Moka replied, trying to land a punch.

"So, are you holding back?" Tsukune made small talk while dodging every single one of her punches. He contorted his body to the point where it was unrecognizable, and even contorted it all the way back!

"Not… at… all…" Moka grunted, finally managing to land a devastating roundhouse to Tsukune's side.

Tsukune frowned when the roundhouse landed, barely fazed by it. Moka's eyes widened at that. It was her strongest hit! Moka's killing intent grew to the point that her eyes were becoming a darker color. "Perfect…" muttered Tsukune, before he jumped above Moka, performed three consecutive front flips, and hit her with a devastating hammer kick. Dust flew around all of them, and the other students struggled to see.

Moka had caught Tsukune's foot! Tsukune jumped back and smirked. "I thought you weren't holding back?"

"I… wasn't…" Moka was shocked.

Tsukune rolled his eyes, about to go in for the "kill", when Kotsubo blew his whistle. "Alright, you can leave!" he commanded. Tsukune caught himself contemplating regicide.

The entire class ran off without a second thought. Usually, they'd walk towards the locker room slowly, but for once; they ran as quickly as their feet could carry them.

Once Kotsubo had walked off, leaving Moka and Tsukune alone; Moka collapsed with a sigh. "That was…" she panted, her face flushed from exertion.

Tsukune gave her a reassuring smile. "You did well." He put his hand out for her to grab, and Moka grabbed it grudgingly, using it to get up.

"How did you not get knocked back…?" She began to interrogate him.

"I broke a rib." Tsukune grinned, before coughing some blood into his right hand. "It could have been worse though… If I wasn't prepared, that hit would send me back."

Moka arched an eyebrow, "If you broke a rib, why are you still here?"

"People don't magically teleport to the hospital. Besides, I don't trust the school infirmary." Tsukune replied, licking the blood off of his right hand.

"You still haven't told me what monster you are," Moka changed the subject, fully understanding of _why_ he didn't trust the infirmary.

"I don't know." Tsukune grinned at her. "I… have an unlimited arsenal of weapons. Once, when I was a kid, I met my first monster. I didn't know he was a monster at that time though…" Tsukune recalled. "The morning after, I woke up with crimson eyes and fangs. Apparently, he was a vampire."

Moka's eyes widened. "You can gain abilities just through the presence of another monster? Then…"

"Yeah, I don't want to go near the chairman because I can sense his power." Tsukune smirked. "The real downside is the fact that… I'm not even sure if that's one of my actual powers, or if I've just learned to adapt…" Tsukune trailed off.

"So, as soon as you met me…" Moka deduced the obvious with her flawless logic **(3 sarcasm)**

"Yeah. I once met a shape shifter when I was travelling, so I also managed to get the ability to change my form at will. It's awesome." Tsukune grinned. "It just really annoys me that I don't know what kind of monster I really am. I'd give nearly anything to find out."

Moka was silent for a minute. "Were you born into a monster household?"

"Not that I know," Tsukune replied.

"So then… Under different circumstances…"

"I'd be killed." Tsukune deadpanned, not disturbed whatsoever.

Moka sighed. "Enough of this… let's go, I think we pretty much talked away the afternoon." **(Looo-ooove does that *rolls eyes*)**

"Don't we have a club meeting today?" Tsukune pointed out.

"Yeah, we might as well go there now," Moka started to walk towards the Newspaper clubroom, with Tsukune following her silently.

Once the two of them had reached the club, they were surprised to see Kurumu sitting lazily in the room. "The other clubs were creepy," she offered as a grudging explanation.

"I'll bet," Tsukune rolled his eyes knowingly.

Moka simply took her seat and waited for the club leader to come in. Tsukune had a grin on his face, and it made Moka wonder what he knew. "What is it?" Moka finally asked, after he'd been wearing that stupid smile for minutes.

"The leader's a pervert," he sung, most likely to annoy Moka.

Moka growled, "So do I get to kill him now, or later?" She shared her Outer side's hatred for perverts and rapists.

"I think never would be best?" Tsukune offered as an unsatisfactory response, coughing again.

Moka frowned at him, "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I'll live," He offered as an explanation. "I managed to steal your healing rate," he added as an afterthought.

"Steal?" Moka frowned. "If I lost it…"

"It's a joke…" He rolled his eyes. "Lighten up, will you?"

"I'm fine." She replied.

"Yeah, you were plenty fine last night," he added in a husky voice, the exact moment the club leader had burst in the door.

Gin stood in the doorway with his mouth agape. He'd heard Tsukune's words, and they infuriated him.

Tsukune's head slowly turned towards Gin, and he gave Gin a knowing wink. "So, do you plan to tell us anything, great leader?"

Gin shook his head, probably trying to clear all sorts of images from his head. "Uh… I forgot."

"Well then, let's learn along the way," Tsukune cheerily replied.

"S-sure…" Gin frowned. He took one last glance at Tsukune, and his eyes widened. Tsukune was mouthing the words "I know what you do at night". Gin shuddered.

"So, let's get to work… Could you girls put these fliers up there?" Gin asked, leading them to an alcove in the hallway.

Kurumu grudgingly obliged, while Moka stared at Gin.

"W-what?" He stuttered, somehow trembling.

"Peek and I'll castrate you," She explained, taking a flier from Gin and putting it up.

Gin gulped, while Tsukune stood there with his hands in his pockets. Tsukune did something that Gin would never be able to do in a thousand years. He squatted down behind Moka's ladder, and looked up. "Hmm, white…" he muttered, before disappearing.

Moka looked down, and was left staring at Gin. "I believe I made a certain threat…"

Gin's eyes widened. "What did I do…?" He cried out.

"I'm just making sure you understood me," She innocently replied, as she finished tacking up the flier. "Done."

Soon after, Kurumu finished hers, and jumped down from the ladder, making a flash of yellow appear. Moka's eyes narrowed as Gin's hand twitched in the direction of his camera.

Tsukune walked towards Moka. "Could I speak to you in private, Moka?"

"Sure…" She replied reluctantly.

Kurumu and Gin left Moka and Tsukune alone to talk with each other. "I think… Gin wants you."

Moka stared at him. "So? Ah… you're jealous?"

"Who knows…?" Tsukune trailed off. "He's willing to do anything, Moka. Oh, and my broken rib is a little screwed up…"

Moka frowned, "What's wrong?"

"It's healing the wrong way." Tsukune coughed a little. "In other words, I'm going to get a punctured organ soon."

"Okay…" Moka motioned for him to go on.

"I need you to uppercut me." Tsukune deadpanned. Moka stared at him for a moment, and prepared to punch him. She almost did, but he added, "While preventing me from becoming airborne."

Moka frowned, but put her left hand on top of Tsukune's head. She brought her right arm back, and tried to punch him. Moka frowned as she tried again. Moka's eyes widened and she whispered, "I can't..."

Tsukune frowned. "Oh… Now what?"

"Surgery?" Moka suggested.

"Not at this school," Tsukune shuddered. "I'll just wait for that organ to get punctured."

Moka frowned, "Let's just go… maybe it'll fix itself."

Tsukune sighed, "Whatever…"

The two of them caught up to Gin and Kurumu, and to Tsukune's credit, he didn't show how much pain it gave him. "So, as I was saying… We're going to try and catch the pervert in the act," Gin proclaimed heroically.

"Sounds good to me," Tsukune grinned. "I heard that the pervert can move really quickly, and casts a wolf-like shadow. He's probably a werewolf."

Gin's eyes widened, "Who told you that he moves really quickly?"

"I have lots of friends who stay in the girls dorms," Tsukune replied.

Gin rolled his eyes, becoming somewhat more courageous. "Why don't you name some of them so we can list them as sources?"

Tsukune gave Gin a toothy smile, choosing to "borrow" Moka's fangs for the moment. "They asked to remain confidential."

"I see, that's a shame." Gin replied. "Hey, Tsukune, I think I have a lead on the pervert. Do you want to go explore it while the girls get the headline prepared?"

"Sure, why not?" Tsukune agreed, while giving Moka an inconspicuous "Follow us" gesture.

Tsukune and Gin walked outside, towards a window. Gin moved two barrels so that Tsukune had a place to stand, and pointed to the window. "There should be something in there." Gin said, wearing an internal smirk.

Tsukune nodded and sat atop the barrels. "Oh, look, it's the girl's locker room." He said, uninterested.

Gin furrowed his brows, but simply took some pictures. "Ha!" He yelled in victory, holding up the photos.

Tsukune yawned as he looked at Gin. "Hmm, smart plan, but you didn't account for… THIS!" Tsukune appeared behind Gin and threw him into the girls' locker room. Tsukune heard several shrieks, and the occasional scream, and then he heard… nothing.

The fact that he heard nothing meant two things. There were girls behind him, or Gin died. Tsukune turned around, unsurprised to realize that it was the former. "What's new?"

"PERVERT!" One of the girls yelled, raising her broom to hit Tsukune with. Tsukune simply disappeared, leaving the girls wondering where he went. In reality, he'd just appeared beside Moka. She had been hiding behind a pillar, and she'd seen the entire thing.

"So, do you have any concrete evidence?" Tsukune asked, catching his breath. "That hurt," he frowned.

Moka sighed. "You'll live. I saw him point to the window and everything; I also got some pictures, so I suppose you should be good. Now we just need him to trip over his words."

"That'll be easy enough. Call him to the rooftop tonight. He'll think its perfect considering there should be a fool's moon tonight."

"Isn't it full moon…?"

"From tonight on, it'll be a fool's moon." Tsukune grinned.

Moka rolled her eyes. "If you say so…"

The rest of the day, Tsukune hid on the rooftop, waiting for the inevitable moment when Gin would arrive. Once Gin finally had arrived, Tsukune nearly laughed at the appearance of Gin. His hair was in disarray, and there were scratches and bruises all over his face.

"Moka, I'm sorry about Tsukune. He's a pervert, though. These pictures are circulating around the school." Gin held out a photo to Moka, acting as if he were shamed.

"I don't think it was him…" Moka started. "In fact, he's the last person who'd ever peek on anybody _but _me."

Tsukune's eyes widened. _'She knew?! Wait, that's not necessarily a bad thing…'_

Gin seemed shocked by nearly the same thing. "You don't care that he peeks on you?!"

"Let me ask you a question, Gin." Moka changed the subject deftly. "How did that photo get taken?"

"I'm not sure; one of my friends gave it to me," Gin replied in stride.

"How would Tsukune manage to peek into the girls' locker room? I've been there, and I don't even understand how."

"I wasn't there before, but I think he used the barrels to climb up there…" Gin replied uncertainly.

"Yet you weren't there before?" Moka pointed out.

Gin's eyes widened. "I-I-I…"

"You asked me something, Gin. The reason I don't mind whether or not he peeks on me, is because I love him." Moka confessed.

Tsukune grinned. "I told you, Moka." He jumped down from the top of the roof, startling Gin.

"So it was a setup?!" Gin's eyes widened. He did the only thing he could: Gin changed into his true form. Gin's body slowly began to grow in size, until he barely fit into his school uniform. Dark hairs grew out of his body and extended, to the point that he was covered in hair/fur. Finally, Gin's face exploded outwards, creating the "snout" **(It's called a snout, right?)** that bears have.

Gin frowned when he appraised Moka. "You're a vampire, but I'll make you my woman nonetheless!"

Moka's eyebrow twitched. "You'll _make_ me your woman? Just where do you get off?! _Making_ me _your_ woman?!" Her yoki began to flare, until it "exploded" outwards. Tsukune simply watched, and Gin laughed.

"I'm unbeatable tonight! It's the full moon!" Gin laughed, as Moka swung a kick towards him. Gin disappeared before Moka's kick could hit, and he'd already managed to punch her back an inch. Gin then began to circle around Moka, giving her a chance to hit him, before he disappeared again. This time, though, he appeared in front of Tsukune. Tsukune simply stared Gin straight in the eye.

Gin grinned. "I'll have to get you out of the way…" He said thoughtfully, as he uppercut Tsukune.

Tsukune did the unexpected: as soon as the uppercut hit, his broken rib snapped back into place, and it healed. As Tsukune began to fly upwards, he did a front flip and landed on his feet. "Thanks, Gin. Now I can beat you easily." He grinned and ran faster than Gin had ever seen. By the time Gin had been able to process Tsukune's words; he was already flying off of the rooftop.

Tsukune stretched, moving his arms above his head. "That's so much better."

Moka frowned, "I wanted to kick him off the roof…"

Tsukune sighed, "Well, I could throw him back up here…"

"No, it's fine…" Moka frowned. "Let's just head back."

"Alright… By the way, did you mean what you said to Gin?" Tsukune grinned.

"What did I say to Gin?" Moka asked innocently.

"Something about love… Something about me…" Tsukune winked at her.

"Yeah, I think I told him how much I love your blood…"

Tsukune groaned. "That's it?"

"Oh, I love your blood, and… I love you," Moka confessed, giving Tsukune a smile before running ahead. "Hurry up, or we'll miss lights out."

"Wouldn't want to do that," Tsukune muttered.

To Be Continued

* * *

**Pretty wierd way to end, huh? Oh well. Did you enjoy the MokaxTsukune + MokaxTsukune fight? Oh, and did I rush the confession?**

**Kay, see you tmrw (hopefully)  
**


	6. The Wet Shoulder

**4,355 words, god knows how long. Sorry I didn't get this out yesterday, the concert took 3 hours, and I didn't get home until about 10. I didn't even manage to get enough sleep (fell asleep at 12 :[)**

**Anyways, I'll probably release a chapter on the weekend so it _seems_ like I updated regularly :P**

**Content: Unlimited innuendo, 1 fight, 1 flashback, interesting developments, one rejected girl, one broken soul, 2 angry/sad/dejected characters.**

**Anyways, recommend what you want next chapter. I usually go for 1/2 of filler, then 1/2 of a fight. So tell me what you'd want for the filler, and what you'd want for the fight. Yeah...**

**Also, I'm offering to let somebody else try writing one of my chapters, just so I can see if I'm as good as you guys say I am. Call it an ego trip ;)**

**Oh, and if you care about my concert: it went well, our conductor says we did the best job she'd ever heard (on one of our pieces). Sadly, I had to return my rented instrument, and must now find a cheap flute. Yes, I'm a guy, I play the flute, but I don't think there's anything wrong with that. I'm secure enough in my masculinity to not give a crap about what people think when it comes to "guys don't play flutes."**

**They also said guys weren't nurses, guys weren't poets, guys weren't singers. Guess we proved them wrong, huh?! *Male nurses, shakespeare, and that dude from Greenday cheer from behind me***

**Review Replies:**

**

* * *

**_Kaenin: That was the plan. Nobody likes a perfect man, because man isn't perfect. (to all the women out there: you're closer ;]) I also had trouble w/ the confession of Moka because I couldn't think of how she'd actually do it, and I thought it'd be easier to repel Mizore if Tsukune was taken._

_Ghostknight: Enjoy ;)_

_Darkfire: Yeah, I know =/_

_Vampiricdescent: I try to please my readers despite my leisurous (is that a word) schedule. Sure, I go to school, sure I get homework... I somehow manage to get out 1 chapter every 1-2 days though o.o - I don't necessarily want a lemon, but fanservice is nice, isn't it? Please do let me know who you think would match best with my writing style so I could ask them._

_Marutectz: "better than my other story" is a matter of opinion. I personally believe that every story is good in its own right, but they all have aspects which need fixing. I have yet to stumble upon the elusive "perfect story" ;). Regardless, thanks for your compliment :)_

_**On with the show!**  
_

* * *

Tsukune regretfully opened his eyes, and squinted at the sunlight which was streaming through the window. "Damn sunlight…" He muttered, closing the blinds and going back to bed. Or he would have, if he hadn't been pushed off of the bed by Moka. Tsukune groaned, "Let me sleep…"

"School starts in 30 minutes," She explained. "If you don't get ready, I'll break another one of your ribs."

Tsukune winced, "I thought you loved me!"

"Uh…" Moka grimaced, "I said it to shut you up."

"WHAT?!" Tsukune yelled, snapping his eyes open.

"No, I'm joking," She assured him, barely hiding an amused smile.

"Sure you are…" Tsukune muttered and began getting ready. He drowsily pulled off his pants despite Moka's presence, giving her a good look at his muscular legs. He put his school uniform on, spending more time finding it than he had wearing it. "Let's go…"

Moka rolled her eyes, "You could at least pretend to care."

"I could…" He sighed, "I was having the perfect dream when you woke me up!"

"Huh…" Moka frowned, looking ahead pensively. "Let me guess… Chocolate, whipped cream, and me?"

"Uh…" Tsukune grinned nervously. "I forgot?"

Moka's eye twitched, "You'll forget a _lot_ more after I'm done with you…"

Tsukune's eyes widened. "Alright, I'll head to school first!" He ran towards the school at top speed, zipping by as if it were nothing. Some students tried to follow him with their eyes, but he was moving faster than the speed of sound.

"AS IF!" Moka yelled, running after him at her own top speed. She caught up to him quickly, though he managed to get into class first.

Moka hit Tsukune over the head, and Nekonome frowned. "Akashiya-san, violence isn't permitted."

"Tsukune hurt my feelings last night," Moka replied, before whacking him with her binder once more.

Nekonome's eyes grew to the size of the goldfish that she dearly loved. "He…"

"I didn't let her beat up Gin," Tsukune offered as an explanation.

Nekonome sighed, clearly relieved, before pausing. "Wait, Gin?"

"He tried to force her into an illicit relationship," Tsukune explained, dodging Moka's binder.

"That doesn't sound like something Gin would do…" She frowned. She was about to reprimand Tsukune for lying, when she saw an interesting picture on Kurumu's desk. The picture showed a werewolf, peeking into the girls' dormitory while aiming a camera. "Is this Gin…?"

"Classes are starting, Sensei." Tsukune dodged the question and sat down. Moka grudgingly sat down, before an evil grin developed on her face.

"Hey Tsukune, could you buy some chocolate for me at lunch?" Moka asked sweetly, bringing about the illusion that she did _not_ try to kill Tsukune.

Tsukune gulped. "Chocolate…?" Vivid images flashed through his heads, and he struggled to clear them all.

"You see… Chocolate is so sweet, and I enjoy sucking on it…" She replied huskily.

"You don't want the chocolate…" Tsukune managed to stutter.

"Not at all." She replied, grinning. "That _is_ a cute face, though."

"I'll bet," Tsukune muttered while taking some chocolate out of his pocket, and eating it.

"Why do you have chocolate…?" Moka frowned.

"I was thinking of giving Gin some, since he seemed depressed today." Tsukune said between bites. "I don't feel like it anymore. You know, there's only one thing that tastes better than chocolate…"

"What's that?" Moka asked, shifting her weight so that she was facing Tsukune.

"You," Tsukune replied.

Moka was about to retort when Nekonome called on them, "Aono-kun, Akashiya-san… Do you care to tell us what you were talking about?"

Moka was struggling to think of a reasonable excuse, when Tsukune calmly replied, "I was telling Moka that I think she tastes good."

Nekonome's eyes widened, "W-what?"

"I think Moka tastes good," Tsukune replied slowly.

"What do you mean by that…?" She asked. By this point, everybody was staring at Tsukune with their mouths agape. Even Kurumu was taken aback by Tsukune's reply.

"What do I mean…? I was telling her that her blood probably tastes _scrumptious_." He responded, taking the last bite out of his chocolate bar.

Nekonome made an audible sigh, before continuing with her lesson. Moka gave Tsukune a murderous glare. "Why did you just comment on my blood…?"

"I could never lie to a teacher," Tsukune replied innocently. "Did I say something wrong?"

"The only one allowed to drink another Vampire's blood is their mate," Moka replied, levelling Tsukune with a steely gaze.

"Then why do you always drink my blood?" Tsukune gave her what he thought was a pout. ***shiver***

"You're not a Vampire," Moka replied testily.

"Oh. We'll have to change that, won't we?" Tsukune grinned at Moka, before sighing. "Do you want to know a secret?" he abruptly asked.

Moka was taken aback by his suddenness. "What…?" She cautiously replied, watching him for any signs of an impending breakdown.

"Humour is a good defence mechanism," Tsukune simply replied, before beginning to actually take down notes.

Moka remained silent for a moment before replying, "I'm sure it is…"

The rest of the day continued uneventfully, until the very last period of the day. It was math, and the teacher was explaining how to use trigonometry with various types of triangles. Tsukune nearly yawned, when he got a brilliant idea. Tsukune stood up and interrupted the teacher's lecture. "I'm feeling sick; could I go to the infirmary?"

The teacher, Ririko **(idk her full name)** frowned, and dismissed him. "Akashiya-san, please take Aono-san to the infirmary…"

Moka frowned, but led Tsukune to the infirmary. Once they were out of the teachers' range, Tsukune explained his plan. Moka was amazed with how simple the plan was, and how amusing the results would likely be.

"Alright, so I'll get the rubber, and you'll get the catapult, right?" Tsukune confirmed for the second time.

"Of course," Moka replied with a grin. She would enjoy this.

Tsukune nodded before running off towards the science lab. If he were lucky, there wouldn't be anybody inside at the moment. Tsukune cautiously opened the door, looking to see if anybody was there. After scanning the room twice and determining that nobody was there, he grinned, moving as quietly as he possibly could. Tsukune dug around in the cupboards for five solid minutes, going through weird items. Among those items were dynamite, a laptop battery, a blu-ray disc, and even a rosary! Finally, Tsukune stumbled upon a generous amount of rubber, which he felt would be perfect. Tsukune got to work, cutting up the rubber and sewing it together as tightly as he could.

Meanwhile, Moka was in the teacher's lounge, talking to Kotsubo. "I need that catapult you confiscated." She demanded.

"Why should I?" He gruffly replied, trying not to quiver in fear.

"I know what you _tried_ to do yesterday," Moka grinned, holding a picture in front of Kotsubo.

Kotsubo turned pale, as if he were a ghostly apparition. "Alright, alright! Here you go!" He yelled, giving her the key to a room. Moka walked over to the 'Confiscated Room', and took a large catapult out of it. She handed the key back to Kotsubo, and dragged the catapult to their meeting place.

"Did you set it up?" She asked, looking inside the room to ensure that everything was perfect.

"Of course," Tsukune arrogantly replied. "Let's set up the catapult."

The two of them were at work for ten minutes, before the catapult was finally set up _perfectly_. Tsukune and Moka hid, waiting for their unsuspecting targets.

After twenty minutes of hiding, Moka was about to get up, when she noticed two people walking towards them. _'10… 9… 8…'_ she mentally counted, getting ready to pull on a rope. Finally, the two people stepped on the catapult. Gin's eyes widened the exact second Moka pulled the rope.

Everything went in slow motion. Gin transformed into a werewolf so he could try to escape, but to no avail. By the time his transformation had finished, he and Kurumu had flew through the air and landed noisily inside a rubber pool filled with green herbs. Gin's hands **(paws?)** were placed precariously close to Kurumu's breasts. Gin tried to get up, but that only forced his hand onto Kurumu's breast. "HEY!" Kurumu protested.

The two of them were silenced by a large flash, and a laughing Tsukune. "That was priceless!" He rolled over on the ground, nearly in hysterics.

"You…" Kurumu growled, before storming away in frustration.

"You bastard…" Gin roared, trying to attack Tsukune.

"Come on Gin, don't you need your flea bath?" Tsukune sniggered, snapping another picture. "I hope you enjoy being a headline."

Gin's eyes widened, "You can't!"

"Too late," Moka replied from behind a typewriter. "It's printing and distributing as we speak."

Suddenly, the entire campus was enveloped by an anguished howl.

"Huh, it sounds like a wolf is dying…" A girl remarked astutely, before going back to whatever she was doing previously.

Gin was sobbing on the ground. First his reputation, then his dignity?! "Why would you do this?!" He demanded, still weeping.

"Well, we were bored, and it's actually our way of apologizing." Tsukune grinned. "I was thinking of giving you chocolate, but then I realized that it's a pretty ungrateful way to apologize."

"What do you mean…?" Gin shrieked, somehow managing to cry like a girl.

"Well, the way I figure it… Chocolate tastes almost as good as Moka…" Tsukune grinned as he saw Gin sink further into despair.

"You… You bastard!" Gin yelled, before running back to his dorm with his tail literally between his legs.

"Did I go too far?" Tsukune asked Moka in mock concern.

"What is it with you and chocolate…?" Moka was holding a fist up, and her eye was twitching. Tsukune winced, and tried to run. He sadly forgot about the pool, and managed to trip headfirst into the pool.

Tsukune desperately grabbed onto anything he could, and he ended up pulling Moka into the pool with him.

"Why'd you have to pull me in with you?!" Moka spluttered, trying to get the water out of her mouth.

"Sorry?" Tsukune grinned nervously, hoping he'd get forgiveness.

"Sorry doesn't cut it…" Moka growled. "I'll have to make you take back your words."

Tsukune's eyes widened as Moka leaned over him and placed her hands by his shoulders. She lowered her head quickly, and moved in for a kiss.

This kiss was different from the last one they'd shared… This time, it was more slow and passionate, rather than rough and spontaneous. Tsukune and Moka slowly intertwined their tongues. Tsukune accidentally nicked his tongue on one of her fangs, causing blood to lazily flow into her mouth, from his tongue. Moka greedily placed her tongue on the bleeding spot and created suction within her mouth, taking as much blood from his tongue as she could. Tsukune tried to free his tongue, but she'd managed to intertwine the two beyond untangling. After an eternity, the two of them finally pulled back regretfully.

"That's way better than chocolate…" Tsukune managed to say, while he struggled to catch his breath.

The two of them looked towards the door when they heard a gasp, and were surprised to see Nekonome standing in the door way. She seemed to have been there for a while.

Tsukune and Moka walked past the petrified Nekonome, their clothes dripping water all over the floor.

"I think she's surprised…" Tsukune commented, breaking the silence.

"If she's surprised by just that, she's got a lot to learn…" Moka rolled her eyes.

"Well they say that virgins have the best imagination," Tsukune joked.

Moka rolled her eyes and waited for Tsukune to open the door before she began to strip off her clothes. She paused when her skirt was halfway down. "You get the bathroom," She pointed and waited for him to go into the bathroom.

Tsukune sighed, but changed in the bathroom, remorseful that he wasn't able to change _with_ her… Or do anything else _with_ her, for that matter. "Untouchable, huh…?" he muttered softly.

The next day, Tsukune and Moka were distributing newspapers to the entire school. Each of the newspaper had a single headline on the front page, which read "Newspaper Club makes Big Splash!"

The newspapers were selling out like candy in a children's store. In other words, nearly all newspapers were sold before Tsukune could even blink. When the two of them began folding up the table and preparing to deliver it back to the storeroom; they were confronted by a girl with long, blue violet coloured hair and aurora eyes. **(No seriously, blue violet is a real colour.)**

She was frantically sucking on a yellow lollipop, and her pale skin had a small tint of red, which seemed out of place. Her small lips were nearly as pale as her skin, yet they were deliciously tantalizing. Her thin eyebrows seemed to be hiding underneath her bangs, and she wore blue and violet striped stockings, which contrasted beautifully with her hair. "Do you have any copies left?" She asked quietly. Tsukune nearly had to strain his ears to pick up on her shy voice.

"Sorry, we're out." Tsukune replied apologetically. "Here, you can have this copy." Tsukune handed her a copy that he was planning to taunt Gin with.

"Thanks," she gave Tsukune a small smile, before eerily departing.

Moka was staring at Tsukune curiously. "Why did you give her that newspaper?"

"She wanted it?" Tsukune replied, somewhat quizzically.

"Yes, but…" Moka frowned. "You didn't seem like such a pushover yesterday."

"See, Moka…" Tsukune frowned. "I can smell the admiration in her…" He paused thoughtfully for a moment. "Except… there's a pain buried somewhere underneath that admiration. She's experiencing a lot of excruciating pain. I don't taunt people when they're at their lowest."

"How noble of you," Moka scoffed.

Tsukune turned towards her with a frown. "Is something wrong?"

"You wouldn't understand," Moka bitterly replied, before walking towards class.

"Ah… could it be that you're jealous?" Tsukune grinned once he'd caught up to Moka.

Moka snorted derisively. "Jealous of _her_?"

Tsukune let out a long sigh. "What do you know that I don't?" He asked, genuinely curious.

Moka softened for a moment, before finally replying. "She nearly got raped by Kotsubo once she told the man that she loved him."

Tsukune whirled to face Moka. "You knew this and you didn't tell me?!"

"I didn't know you'd care," Moka dismissed him.

"I cared when you were nearly raped, didn't I?" Tsukune pointed out, trying to regain his cool.

"I…" Moka frowned. "What would you have me do? I just found the picture on Gin's desk, and I didn't know what to do with it!"

Tsukune sighed again, before apologizing. "I'm sorry, Moka. Still…"

"The headmaster won't do anything about it, so we have to take action?" Moka finished his sentence for him, with a small frown.

"Yeah… Still, I can't do anything about it…" Tsukune groaned. "If I get involved, she'll become infatuated with me."

Moka rolled her eyes. "Since when was that a problem?"

"I don't want a harem." Tsukune replied. **(Wow… I like this guy… o.o)**

Moka sighed, "I'll get a slave to help you out…"

Tsukune raised one of his eyebrows. "You have slaves?"

"It's a joke…" Moka sighed. "I'll get it taken care of."

"Alright…" Tsukune replied nervously. Moka's definition of 'take care of' differed from his own.

"Nekonome-sensei, I'm afraid you have a trouble child in your class," Kotsubo said, as he walked up to Nekonome in the teacher's lounge. She was sorting through countless test papers, and when Kotsubo spoke her name, her ears perked up and she looked towards him.

"What do you mean?"

"Shirayuki Mizore. She attacked me using her own abilities," Kotsubo explained.

"There must be some mistake!" Nekonome exclaimed, "She doesn't seem like the kind of person to attack a teacher!"

"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to talk with the chairman if this continues," Kotsubo said, giving Nekonome a barely veiled threat. 'Keep her in line, or she'll be expelled'.

Nekonome sighed as she set to work on her papers again. Suddenly, the outside wind picked up and a small photograph landed onto her desk. She peered at it curiously, and gasped. It showed Kotsubo attempting to molest Mizore! Nekonome frowned, but went to show the picture to the chairman.

"Sir, I think you should see this…" Nekonome handed the chairman the picture, frowning when all he did was laugh.

"Tell Kotsubo that he has a forced three-year sabbatical," The chairman dismissed Nekonome with a small laugh.

Nekonome bowed to the chairman and walked towards Kotsubo. As soon as she'd relayed the message, his podgy face turned red.

"How dare he!" Kotsubo fumed, walking into the chairman's office. Several loud, crashing noises followed; and an eerie silence proceeded. Kotsubo limped out, a dull fire still glowing within his dark eyes. "I'll get her…" he muttered silently.

Tsukune, who was watching the entire scene from outside, turned towards Moka. "That worked well," he remarked sarcastically.

"We were close," Moka shrugged, "at least he's gone for the next three years."

"Well, that _is_ good, but…" Tsukune frowned momentarily before continuing, "Now he's sworn revenge."

"She can take him," Moka shrugged.

"I hope so…" Tsukune sighed, slouching against the wall. He let out a small derisive snort. _'Why does this even bother me…?'_

_**(Seriously, this'd never happen irl)  
**__---Flashback--- _

_Tsukune had been on edge lately. He was back in Osaka, the city of his birth. With his luck, he'd run into his mother or one of his siblings. Tsukune's head jerked up as he heard a call directed towards him._

_"Onii-san!" A girl called. She seemed to be in her mid-teens, as indicated by her tall, curvaceous body. Her dark eyes seemed to bore into Tsukune, and his eyes widened. She looked like the splitting image of his mom. Except… her hair was black instead of the chestnut brown that his mother sported. Memories suddenly came rushing back to him. Didn't he have a sister named Ayako?_

_Tsukune simply stared at her as she tried to catch up to him. "You must've mistaken me…"_

_The girl shaped her full, red lips into a pout. "I know you're Tsukune-onii-san." She sullenly pointed out._

_Tsukune gulped. "I don't know…"_

_"Follow me and I'll prove it to you!" She demanded, unsuccessfully trying to pull him along with her._

_"I'm not your brother." Tsukune stated coldly, pulling his arm away. He walked away without a second glance. Tsukune pulled his hood over his head as he walked through the crowded streets. He finally thought he'd lost her, when he'd heard an ear-splitting scream._

_Tsukune's eyes widened. No matter how much he wanted to ignore it, his conscience told him that he had to follow the scream. He regretfully triangulated the sound __**(2 ears = 2 points?) **__and ran towards the location. It was a dark alley. He looked around for whoever had screamed, and his eyes widened._

_The girl had a knife held to her throat, and she was struggling to get away. The man who was threatening her tossed her to the ground, and she backed away frantically, until she hit a brick wall. He grinned and sliced her blouse off._

_Images flashed through Tsukune's eyes. Ayako lying lifelessly on the floor, her eyes dull. Ayako being violated with a knife held to her throat. His mother sobbing over another death. Tsukune couldn't take anymore. He ran towards the man, releasing a guttural roar. The man turned around and grinned when he saw Tsukune. He brandished his knife casually, and held it out as Tsukune ran into it._

_Tsukune looked down in disbelief. He'd been so easily stabbed? _'Never fight with an angered heart…'_ Tsukune recalled his sensei's words. A small fire blazed within Tsukune's eyes. He couldn't lose now. He had to avenge his sensei!_

_With a tempered grunt, Tsukune pulled himself away from the knife and threw a sluggish punch at the man who'd stabbed him. The man casually dodged it and tried to cut Tsukune's wrist with the knife. The fire within Tsukune's eyes began to blaze brighter._

_Tsukune pulled his arm back and swept a kick underneath the man's legs, making him trip. His eyes widened as Tsukune grinned. The man tried to throw his knife at Tsukune, but Tsukune dodged it as the flame within his eyes grew to full force. His canines began to grow into small fangs, and his eyes became a dull, brick-red. Underneath his hood, Tsukune's hair became lifeless silver, bordering on grey._

_Tsukune grinned at the man, revealing his fangs, and this time it was the man's turn to back up in fear. "W-w-what are you?!" He cried out, trying to form a cross with his hands._

_Tsukune laughed maliciously, "Your worst nightmare." The rest happened too quickly for anybody to process. Within one second, the man had become a mangled pile of remains. Tsukune turned towards Ayako, frowning as she cowered. Tsukune took off his hoodie and placed it beside her. "Your brother is dead," he whispered softly, before disappearing._

_---End Flashback---_

Tsukune raised an eyebrow at the recollection. He was bothered by rape simply because of _that_? He must've been soft back then.

Moka turned towards him. "You've been making weird noises for a while. Are you touching yourself?" She stared imposingly at him.

Tsukune grinned. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"No…" Moka replied after a moment's pause. "What were you thinking about?"

"Some bad memories," Tsukune vaguely replied.

Moka frowned, but said nothing for a moment. "When do you think Kotsubo will attack Mizore?"

"If I know him, he'll do it somewhere private… So, it'll probably happen in three minutes." Tsukune replied, unnoticeable fatigue coursing through his veins.

Moka frowned. "Why three minutes?"

"Mizore's walking to the lake right now," Tsukune explained before his eyes widened. "The lake is made of water…"

"Which is a kraken's element!" Moka finished, running behind Tsukune to the lake.

When the two of them had arrived, Mizore had been restrained by tentacles, and was currently taking one in her mouth. The other one was rubbing surreptitiously against her breast. Tsukune's eyes twitched, and blood rushed to his face, but he managed to hold it back. "So not cool…" he muttered, running towards the tentacles.

As Tsukune ran, one of the tentacles went to cut him off. Tsukune grabbed the tentacles and winced for a moment, before throwing it back. He continued running towards Mizore and jumped ten feet into the air **(BADASS!)**. Tsukune kicked the tentacle which was holding Mizore, and grabbed her as she was falling. Moka ran towards the two, as Tsukune handed Mizore to Moka.

Three tentacles flew towards Tsukune. He pushed Moka and Mizore out of the way before _grabbing all three tentacles_ and grunting in exertion. He began to swing the tentacles in a circle, causing the kraken to lift out of the pool and began helplessly swirl in the air. Tsukune finally released the tentacles, and the kraken flew towards the cliff, grabbing Tsukune with it. Tsukune winced and tried to get out of the kraken's grip, but the velocity made it impossible. Tsukune resigned himself to a fall down the cliff into the sea of blood, and recoiled.

Unexpectedly, Kotsubo struck at Tsukune, causing Tsukune to go flying back. Tsukune growled and pushed off of the cliff and tackled Kotsubo head on. After an eternity of underwater wrestling, Tsukune had subdued Kotsubo by tying him into a knot.

Tsukune grinned and swam back up to the surface. "Enjoy eternity, _sensei_." He taunted, before trying to climb up the cliff. His hands were unexpectedly raw, and he found it hard to move them. Tsukune was saved by Moka, who tossed a rope down to him. Once Tsukune had climbed back up, he grinned sheepishly at Moka. "Sorry about that…"

"You get into these situations too often…" She muttered.

Mizore shyly smiled at Tsukune, "Thank you for saving me…"

"It's no problem… Just do me a favour?" Tsukune asked, giving her a reassuring smile.

"What kind of favour?" She blushed, many lewd images flying through her head.

"Don't love me…" Tsukune muttered dejectedly before stumbling towards Moka. He blinked and tried walking again. Tsukune collapsed on the ground. "This…"

"Is weird…" Moka finished for him, a frown painted onto her face.

Mizore blinked at his request. "Why don't…"

"I have a mate," Tsukune grinned. Moka gave him a sharp look, but said nothing.

Mizore frowned, "I… see…" She paused for a moment. "You don't mind being friends, do you?"

Tsukune raised an eyebrow, "You don't want to be friends with me."

"Of course I do…" she quietly protested.

"No… you don't want to hang around somebody like me. Sorry, Mizore." He grinned and finally managed to get up successfully. "Let's go, Moka."

Moka obliged, walking with Tsukune to their dorm; leaving behind a depressed Mizore.

To Be Continued

* * *

**Chocolate's delicious, huh? I still think Moka tastes better 3. Anyways, why did Tsukune suddenly collapse? Why did he reject Mizore's "friendship request"? (let's pretend it's a game!)**

**Oh, and those hardcore otakus? Heard of Otakuma? I wanna use it, but I can't read japanese... Only a little kana here and there *sob*  
**


	7. Shocker!

**4,139 words, over 5 hours. I felt really lethargic when writing this. There's a reason I ask for ideas ;)**

**_If_ Tsukune + Moka get married/become mates, there'll be a lemon. I'm not sure if I'm the one who'll write it or not, I just know it'll be there. So yeah.**

**I need ideas, btw. Give them _after_ reading this chapter ;) this chapter will (hopefully) lead to a saga, which will only occur if I get enough ideas.**

**

* * *

**_Ghostknight: We're getting there (KxG possibly)_

_Darkfire: I dunno, chocolate's like the overlord of the galaxy. So tasty, yet so dangerous (diabetes) ;)_

_Kaenin: I'm pretty sure he explained it, so she'll probably accept that. Who knows?_

_**On with teh show**  
_

* * *

Tsukune walked towards school silently, setting up another one of his pranks in the clubroom. First, he gathered _lots_ of wood and silver. Then, he melded the two together using his unending knowledge of special secret techniques (AKA Science). Tsukune grinned, and set everything up. Lastly, he attached an electrical current to the wood, using the embedded silver as a conductor. **(I do not expect this to work irl) **Tsukune grinned when he flipped a switch. _Perfect._

He walked back towards his dorm so he could make it seem as if he was nowhere nearby, and even went as far as to pretend he was sleeping! After about thirty seconds, Tsukune swung his legs "drowsily" over the bed, yawning as he went to change. When he left the bathroom, he was greeted by Moka staring at him. "Morning…" Tsukune muttered as he grabbed his bag. Tsukune was about to leave, when Moka grabbed his shoulder.

"Where were you?" She asked, deliberately twisting her hair around in her finger, increasing her overall sex appeal. **(She's still a 10/5;200%;etc…)**

"Nowhere…" Tsukune unconvincingly replied.

"Nowhere, huh…?" Moka seemed to be in thought for a moment. "I don't appreciate lying, Tsukune."

"I'm not lying," Tsukune answered honestly, "I'm withholding information."

Moka stared at him, her crimson eyes boring into his. "I'd like to know where you were," she repeated sweetly.

"I was..." Tsukune looked around for ideas. He saw a newspaper and quickly continued, "In the newspaper clubroom!" _'Damn!_

"What were you doing there, Tsukune?"

"I was… finishing my article…" Tsukune lied through his gritted teeth.

"Oh really?" Moka grinned, "Last I checked, you never wrote articles."

"I… Fine! I was setting a trap. Happy now?!" He walked out of the dorm, fuming as he went towards the school. Moka grinned behind him.

"A taste of your own medicine…" She muttered, and grabbed her own bag.

As Tsukune walked down the path, he saw Ririko-sensei ahead, with all the boys lusting over her **(figuratively…)**. He rolled his eyes at the sight. It was typical of them to just stare at everything without trying to take anything. Tsukune looked back towards Moka and grinned. Who said he couldn't have his cake and _eat_ it? _'Eat it I shall,'_ Tsukune grinned and then stopped, waiting for Moka to catch up.

Moka took one look at the grin on his face, and frowned. "What are you thinking about…?"

"Cake," Tsukune answered vaguely.

"Literally, or figuratively?" Moka frowned, remembering Tsukune's 'chocolate' phase.

"Both," Tsukune grinned. He frowned when he noticed the presence of somebody stalking them, and stopped suddenly.

Moka looked at him curiously, and then she sensed the stalker too. The two of them paused for a minute, waiting for the person to come out of hiding, when Tsukune sighed.

"Let's go," Tsukune muttered. "Oh, do you know what I hate?" Tsukune asked suddenly as he thought of another strategy.

"What?" Moka frowned, catching onto his idea.

"Stalkers." He simply replied, waiting for the stalker to make some indication that he/she had heard them. After about a minute of waiting, the stalker vanished, likely slumped against a tree of some sort.

"Do you think it was her?" Moka asked neutrally, unconcerned.

"It might have been… I'm sure they have a great tendency to stalk people." Tsukune frowned. "She could've at least listened to my advice…"

"I guess…" Moka replied, trying to figure out what Tsukune was planning to do at the newspaper clubroom.

"I'm going to hook up our good friends, Gin and Kurumu." Tsukune replied as if he'd read her mind.

Moka stared at Tsukune. "How do you plan to hook up a pervert and a slut…?"

"The marvels of science!" Tsukune grinned and laughed as if he were a mad scientist. For about ten seconds.

"I'm not going to help you with this one…" Moka replied warily, "I think forcing people into love is cruel."

Tsukune stared at her for a moment before bursting into laughter. "I was thinking 'trap them in a cage together', but I guess your plan works too."

Moka raised an eyebrow. "How will that change anything…?"

"Well you see… Love usually happens under the most unlikely circumstances… It also doesn't help that Kurumu's in heat today and Gin is… Gin," Tsukune explained with a grin.

"You expect them to have sex in the heat of the moment…" Moka deadpanned. "That's still pretty cruel of you."

"Oh, is it?" Tsukune pretended to frown for a moment. "Yeah, I suppose it is pretty out-of-character for me." Tsukune sighed, "I'm just on edge…"

Moka stared at Tsukune for a moment, "How about you just take a break…?"

"I suppose…" Tsukune frowned, suddenly widening his eyes. "Shit, the cage!"

Moka raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Cage…?"

"Don't have time to explain!" Tsukune ran towards the clubroom and dismantled his cage, exactly three seconds before Gin walked in.

Gin looked at Tsukune suspiciously. "No plots today?"

"Nearly," Tsukune grinned. "Just be glad that Moka talked me out of it."

Gin shuddered. "I am…"

"Oh, Gin… Do you sell pictures of Kurumu by any chance?" Tsukune grinned knowingly, "I want to cheer up one of my victims."

Gin stiffened for a moment before glaring at Tsukune. "I don't have any pictures of Kurumu! Get out!"

Tsukune grinned, "I knew it. You love her."

Gin was taken aback. "W-what do you mean?"

"You love her, don't you? Yet you won't tell her…" Tsukune frowned for a moment. "You might want to tell her before she's taken, Gin."

Gin softened for a brief moment, "I suppose…"

"I'll leave now," Tsukune offered, as he walked out the door with a large grin plastered on his face.

Moka stared at him when he got back. "You're grinning… You probably dismantled the cage, so…" Her eyes widened. "Did you get some?!"

Tsukune rolled his eyes, "Sorry to disappoint you Moka, but I didn't."

Moka sighed before catching herself. "It's not as if anybody would agree," she remarked snidely.

"Shame…" Tsukune muttered under his breath.

The two of them reached the school, and Tsukune (naturally) slept during classes. Once classes had ended, Tsukune and Moka were talking about nothing in particular, when Tsukune winced and clutched his head in pain. "It…" he groaned softly.

"Are you alright?" Moka asked, concerned for his wellbeing.

"I'm… going…to…the…dorm…" he struggled, "if I fall, put me on the bed…" he groaned and ran as fast as he could, while still clutching his head. It would've amused Moka to no end, if the situation were less serious. He looked like a chicken running from a gun!

Tsukune managed to get to the dorm, and he jumped onto his bed at the exact moment he fell unconscious. Somehow, Tsukune managed to stay on the bed, even while unconscious.

_The rain was falling unevenly, and softly landed on the grass of the rural town. There were no roads for miles, and it was a particularly stormy night. Everybody was in their huts, hiding from the storm and wind. Tsukune had no such luck, and was forced to walk through the torrent of rain, grimacing at every small drop of rain which landed on him. The rain felt slimy, as if it were sludge, rather than water. The delectable smell of cooking rice reached Tsukune's nose through one of the small gaps in the hut, and his stomach growled._

_Tsukune sighed, but continued walking on, stopping only at a small graveyard, in front of a particular gravestone. Written on the tombstone were the words_

Aono Tsukune

December 21, 1992 – June 13, 2009

"_Actions speak greater than words"_

_The small part of Tsukune which still retained awareness was in turmoil. He had died…? What was going on here?_

_"I'm glad to see you're still with us, Aono." A deep voice laughed. Tsukune looked straight at the man, his lifeless eyes showing no sign of recognition. Tsukune was struggling to move his body, to consciously take a breath, to do anything… yet he couldn't. "I'm afraid there's bad news, Aono. Your body will fade away in just 2 days._

_"Why…" Tsukune managed to move his lips enough to form the sentence._

_"You'll have gained too much power," The voice replied. "I'm afraid there's only one way to remedy this path, and that would be asking too much of a boy like you."_

_"What…?" Tsukune's hollow voice trailed off, unable to speak more than one word._

_"Your problem is your ability to replicate the power of those around you. If you had a more durable body, it would be far easier for you to do so, but…" The man sighed for a moment. "You'll need to become a Youkai if you want to live any longer. You will still regain your ability to replicate another's power, but your base form will be that of another Youkai."_

_"Thank…" Tsukune said, rain streaming down his face._

Tsukune jolted out of his bed, clutching his temples again. They still hurt, but the pain was subsiding. He saw Moka looking at him worriedly, with her lips pursed together. "Hey, Moka…" Tsukune gave her a weak smile, every word sending a jolt of pain through his skull.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly, trying not to disturb him.

"I'll live… for two days," He replied quietly and fell back onto the bed.

"Two days…?" Moka asked. "What's happening in two days?"

"Well… I'll fade away, die, and be forgotten…" Tsukune winced. He didn't mind dying, but couldn't the pain be _anywhere_ else?!

"Is there anything I can do it help…?" Moka asked, disregarding his comment on death.

"No…" Tsukune lied, clenching his teeth in pain. "Don't worry about me. I'm sure I was meant to die."

Moka frowned, but simply sat down to comfort Tsukune. Moka talked until the sky was dark, and Tsukune peacefully listened. Moka regretfully went to sleep, hoping that he would be better in the morning.

The next morning, Tsukune was in even worse condition. His face was flushed with heat, and he seemed to be hallucinating. It was almost as if he had a simple fever. Yet Moka knew better than that. He kept calling out her name, and her heart panged with each call. Finally, she knew that there was one last option she could pick. One thing she could do. It would either destroy him, or… give him a new lease on life.

Try as she might, Moka couldn't decide that exact moment, so she decided to try going to school to clear her mind. All through class, Moka was thinking of Tsukune, and she even blurted out his name when a teacher called on her. It irked Moka to no end that he could have such an effect on her, even when he was near death.

Tsukune was worried profusely about Moka, but he couldn't verbalize those thoughts… He couldn't even think those thoughts! They were just small nuisances, locked away behind the pain. The more pain Tsukune felt, the more it seemed he could see Death's face.

_"It's time already?" Death snickered, "I was expecting somebody as 'mighty' as you to last longer."_

_When Tsukune made no attempt to reply, Death frowned and poked him. "You should really try listening to people when they talk with you."_

_"You're not a person," Tsukune hissed. "You took everything from me!"_

_"I do my job, just as you do yours," Death replied. "Want to get a glimpse?" Death began pulling down his hood again. Try as he might, Tsukune couldn't look away. When Death's hood was pulled all the way down…_

Moka placed her mouth onto Tsukune's neck cautiously, and bit down slowly, her sharp teeth puncturing Tsukune's tender skin. As time passed, she managed to open his jugular vein. Sweet blood poured into her mouth, and Moka did her best to halt the flow of his blood. She punctured her own tongue with a fang, and squeezed as much blood out as possible. Moka took all the air bubbles out of the blood in her mouth, and forced it back into Tsukune's neck.

_"Oh, I guess not…" Death laughed, stopping his hood from falling. "Tell you what, kid. I'll let you in on a secret. The prophecy you've heard… It's false."_

Tsukune thrashed around wildly, unintelligible words pouring out of his mouth like water. Moka gritted her teeth and held him down, using as much force as she could, without damaging his body.

_Tsukune's eyes widened, "What do you mean?"_

_"The idea's correct, but the lines are wrong." Death replied._

Moka's eyes widened when Tsukune suddenly muttered "Roses…"

Why did those words ring a bell in her head? What value did they have to her?

_"So what is it then?" Tsukune asked, frowning._

_"Well, I could tell you…"_

Tsukune's eyes shot open, as they fluctuated between colors. One second they were crimson, the next they were beige, and then… they were black. Moka breathed a sigh of relief when they changed to green, not pausing on black.

_"Nah…" Death sighed, "I'd rather you learn on your own."_

_Tsukune frowned for a moment before his eyes widened._

"You want it to end!" Tsukune suddenly yelled out.

Moka blinked. "What?"

Tsukune looked around for a moment. "Uh… Nothing…"

Moka frowned, "I see…"

"Hang on… I'm perfectly fine…" Tsukune frowned for a moment. His eyes widened substantially, "Did you turn me into a Vampire?"

"I don't regret it," Moka replied.

"I see…" Tsukune grinned, "At least I'm alive, right?"

"Yes…" Moka frowned for a moment. "Uh, Tsukune…"

"What is it?" Tsukune was looking in the mirror, trying to determine any substantial differences.

"My father wishes to meet you."

Tsukune suddenly froze, and stared Moka in the eye. "What?"

"Father wants to meet you," Moka repeated. "Is something wrong with that?"

"As in… Lord Akashiya, one of the three Vampire lords?" Tsukune frowned for a moment.

"He won't kill you unless you displease him."

"He's too powerful…" Tsukune frowned. "Do you know why I was so close to death?" Tsukune paused for a moment. "I nearly died because I couldn't control my power. If I go near him…"

"It should be fine," Moka reassured him. "I'll be there, and I'll get help you get through it." She placed an arm on his shoulder. "He wants to see your worth, and decide if you are to be my mate."

Tsukune looked at her in confusion. "We haven't even been on a date, and he wants me to be your mate?"

"_I_ want to be your mate," Moka corrected. "I mentioned you in one of my letters, and he seems interested in you."

"What does he know?" Tsukune asked, concerned.

"He knows that you're a vampire. That's it." Moka replied. "I didn't tell him about your power."

"That's a relief," Tsukune sighed. "Do I have to go…?"

"You have to go," Moka sternly replied, "he won't take no for an answer."

"I guess…" Tsukune frowned. "I just have my misgivings about meeting him so soon."

"It can't be helped," Moka patted him on the back. "Do you even know how long you've been out?"

"One day," Tsukune replied. "I was dying, not suffering from brain damage."

"I'm glad to know your wit is still intact," Moka rolled her eyes. "We'll be leaving tomorrow, just so you know."

"Alright…" Tsukune sullenly replied. "I'm going to go for a walk…"

Moka frowned, "You just recovered…"

"I'll be fine," Tsukune grinned. "I'm sure the yoki will scare everybody away."

"That's the problem…" Moka muttered, once Tsukune had left.

Tsukune deeply breathed in the fresh air, relishing in the new scents he could smell. Earlier on, his sense of smell was acute compared to that of regular humans, but it couldn't compare to this. He could smell every single living thing, and every single plant that was in the forest. It was amazing! Tsukune continued walking, until somebody abruptly blocked his path.

"Kuyou-sama wishes to meet you," A boy spoke. He was quite short, and seemed to be weak. Tsukune frowned.

"Who's Kuyou, and why should I agree?" He demanded, wincing at the tone his voice took.

The other boy seemed startled too, as he stumbled backwards. "K-k-Kuyou-sama is the leader of the student police; he has a proposition for you…"

"The student police?" Tsukune frowned. "Can I assume that you're a part of the student police?"

"Yes…" He bowed his head, deeply petrified.

"Well, tell Kuyou that I wouldn't work on his fascist team if my life depended on it – which it _doesn't_!" Tsukune dismissed the boy with a wave of his hand and continued on his walk. _'I've changed…'_

Tsukune finally quit his walk and went back to the dorm, sighing as he opened the door.

Meanwhile, Kuyou was glaring at the boy who'd delivered Tsukune's message. "He thinks he's too good for us?!" Kuyou grabbed his file ferociously and looked inside. His face suddenly light up like a tree once he'd read the entire file. "This is too good," Kuyou laughed maniacally.

"Enjoyed your walk?" Moka absentmindedly asked, staring at the letter her father had written.

"It was alright…" Tsukune replied. "Some grunt from the student police tried to get me to join."

Moka turned to face Tsukune. "What did you say?" She asked, curious as to his response.

"I told him that I wouldn't join that fascist team if my life depended on it," Tsukune quoted, "I'm sure I just made one person _very_ mad…"

"As long as we can still go to the castle tomorrow…" Moka muttered.

The next day, Moka and Tsukune walked to school together. Moka was awaiting the bus which would drive them to her father's castle, while Tsukune was simply trying to stay awake.

Halfway through the class, the door burst open, and a man nodded towards Nekonome, "I'm sorry to disrupt your class, it's important student police business. Who here is Aono Tsukune, and Akashiya Moka?"

Tsukune's eye twitched, and he stood up, as did Moka.

The student police member winced, but stated the charges. "You two have been charged with cohabitation, punishable by torture," He trembled, reading from the sheet of paper.

"Oh, really?" Tsukune smirked, "Just who plans to give this torture?" He asked casually, pretending not to care.

"K-k-Kuyou-sama is…"

"Hmm…" Tsukune frowned, "Just how long do you expect it to take?"

The man was startled. "Uh… about two weeks?" He replied thoughtfully. "Could you please come with me?"

Tsukune grinned, "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"_We_ can't do that," Moka corrected, glaring at the man.

"B-but…" he stuttered, "It's punishment…"

"Do you expect me to just bend over and let you do what you want?" Tsukune grinned as he brushed past the man, "I don't think so."

Tsukune and Moka walked towards the bus stop, igniting the rumour mill. Before they could get far from the school, they were stopped by a tall man with long, blonde hair. He had two blue dots above his eyebrows, and his face was worn in a permanent scowl. "I'm afraid you must receive your punishment."

"Hmm?" Tsukune raised an eyebrow, "I'm afraid you got the first 1/6 of your charge wrong… We weren't cohabitating. We were simply living together."

"You still have to face the consequences!" Kuyou yelled as he charged towards Tsukune and Moka. Tsukune simply flipped over Kuyou, while Moka kicked Kuyou away. Tsukune caught Kuyou and hurled him into the air, kicking him back down into the ground.

"I hope that wasn't his all…" Tsukune muttered.

"I doubt it," Moka replied.

They weren't disappointed. Kuyou rose slowly, and he had changed. His body, once pale, was now a light shade of blue, with markings displayed all over it. His ears had become pointed, and emerged from the top of his head; while a blue tail, composed of fire emerged from his behind.

Kuyou smirked, "Leave it to a vampire to bring out my final form."

Tsukune simply stared with a frown. "Is that it?"

"W-what?!" Kuyou sputtered. "Do you know anybody else that can do this?!" He held out his palm, and a small orange flame grew within it.

Tsukune rolled his eyes, "Sure I do…" He held out his own palm, and a flame of brighter intensity burned in it. Moka raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment on the fire.

Kuyou turned red with rage. "CHEAP PARLOUR TRICKS!" He yelled, running towards Tsukune again. This time, Tsukune punched Kuyou in the gut, reinforcing his fist with yoki. Kuyou doubled over on the ground, and Tsukune joined his hands together and brought them down onto his back.

"Pathetic…" Moka muttered, kicking Kuyou away. He rose to his feet with a small grin on his face.

"You lose… FLAME WHEEL!" He roared. Almost immediately, a wheel of blue flame flew towards them.

Tsukune simply stayed calm, while Moka's eyes widened. The second before the flame wheel hit them, it dissipated. "That was sad…"

"I'll teach you never to underestimate us kitsune! FLAME WHEEL! FLAME WHEEL! FLAAAAAMEEEE WHEEEEEELLLL!!!!" He yelled repeatedly, making gestures with his hands. Nothing happened. Kuyou looked at his hands in fear.

"You should know that your fire was attracted towards me…" Tsukune grinned, and Kuyou looked towards him in horror. Above Tsukune was a huge fireball, approximately 6 metres in diameter. Tsukune flicked a finger casually, and Kuyou flinched, waiting for the inevitable strike.

Tsukune ran towards Kuyou and pushed him off balance. "You shouldn't play with fire… Then again, I shouldn't be the one telling you that," Tsukune laughed bitterly and punched Kuyou, sending him flying back. Tsukune flew towards Kuyou and kicked him. Moka appeared behind Kuyou, kicking him back to Tsukune.

Tsukune wrinkled his nose in disgust, and kicked Kuyou upwards. "I guess I have to fight fire with fire!" He yelled, throwing his fireball towards Kuyou. The fireball moved slowly, and by the time it had hit Kuyou, he was already on the ground, writhing in agony.

"Did I go overboard?" Tsukune asked, seemingly concerned.

"I don't know…" Moka answered truthfully.

At that exact moment, a bus pulled up, and the bus driver _again_ opened the door with a laugh. "All aboard to Castle Akashiya…"

The two of them walked on the bus, eyeing the bus driver warily. "So, is business good?" Tsukune made small talk, already bored.

The bus pulled away from the stop and went back into the tunnel. "There's not many people on this bus, only the occasional injured kid. I bet you landed a fair share of them here," the driver laughed again.

"I doubt it… The ones I've seen think too much of themselves to run away like that," Tsukune replied thoughtfully.

"Well, as long as you don't pick on the weak ones."

"They pick on me," Tsukune laughed. Moka looked between the two, frowning. They seemed to be best friends, yet they barely knew each other. _'It's probably a guy thing…'_

"Well, as long as you don't kill them," The bus driver grinned, "I'm sure their parents care."

"I wonder about that," Tsukune mused, "it seems like a lot of monsters only have their kids to continue the species…. Of course, that's how god might've intended it…"

"We'll never know." The bus driver replied solemnly, before cracking another joke. The entire trip to Castle Akashiya was filled with the bantering of Tsukune and the bus driver. Finally, the bus driver opened the doors, "We're at Castle Akashiya. See you again, if you live."

"I'll try not to die," Tsukune winked.

To Be Continued

* * *

**That said, I want to make Castle Akashiya about 3-10 chapters long, and maybe call it the "Akashiya Saga". In other words, tell me what you think of that idea, and tell me what I should do with the next chapter. The more specific, the better.**

**Oh yeah, did this chapter seem rushed? I felt like crap when I wrote this, and was thinking about cutting it off at 2k =/ (this is why I need ideas, people!)  
**

**Later :)  
**


	8. Castle Akashiya

**2,703 words, a while. I basically gave up on going for 4k/chapter, considering it's really hard to manage -.-**

**Anyways, I don't really have _much_ to say, so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**

* * *

**_To all those who pointed out that Chapter 7 was actually chapter 6 in disguise: tyvm :)_

_Snake22996: Thanks for the ideas, I'll give them a shot. It's also good practice._

_Ghostknight: GinxKurumu ain't dead yet! As for Tsukune's powers, he'll be getting that under control on his own time. Who'd want to seal an awesome power like that?_

_Kaenin: Having Tsukune and Lord Akashiya know each other? I'd probably have Lord Akashiya be the one who killed Tsukune's sensei! (If I actually put that in the flashbacks...) - but yeah, utilizing the sisters will make things interesting. Especially since Kahlua's so effing bipolar :P_

* * *

Tsukune walked slowly along the paved path, his eyes darting around in barely concealed awe. The entire area was nearly vegetation, save for the impossibly large castle which was menacingly towering over them and the paved path which they were walking on. There were flowers, plants, and even herbs which greatly differed from each other. In other words, it was an environmentalist's playground (save for the castle…). As Tsukune walked closer to the castle, he had to struggle even more to conceal his amazement. The castle seemed stereotypical; there were four towers, a large rope bridge above an invisible creek, and the entire thing seemed to be a shade of stone grey. That was where the similarities ended.

The walls had excruciatingly detailed engravings and paintings on them. Various scenes were displayed in these paintings, each with an inscription. One of the most noticeable scenes was that of a battlefield. The sun was in the bottom right of the picture, having nearly set. There was a lone man standing in a desolate field. The field was composed mostly of sand, which seemed to be blowing in the baleful breeze; covering up various skeletons. The man was standing with his back towards the painter, and so it was impossible to see any expression. Instead, all the viewer could do was gaze at his body. His stance was relaxed, and there was a skull in between his hands and the ground. His red tunic seemed to be unaffected by the wind, leaving his silver hair blowing in the breeze.

Tsukune reluctantly tore his gaze away from the architecture and continued walking down the indifferent path. Beside him, Moka was wearing a wry smile on her thin lips, and her eyes were set in a mask of grim determination. Flowing freely, Moka's silver hair moved with the wind, causing it to land across her face. Moka brought up a delicate hand to brush the hair away, and continued walking. Eventually, after an eternity of tension and walking; the two of them finally arrived at the castle. Moka pushed open the doors, using both hands.

The interior of the castle contrasted sharply with the outside. The reigning color was blue; proudly embracing the floor. There was a small red rug with gold woven near the edges and corners, leading the way towards the throne room. Tsukune followed the carpet, taking great care not to tread on it. Finally, he was met by a pair of exorbitant doors, which had two gold handles on them. Moka's eyes widened when Tsukune pulled apart the doors, and went inside.

The room was quite dark compared to the rest of the house. There was only one artificial light source, which was placed strategically above the throne. The gossamer-like windows brought light into the room, brightening the dusky interior. Seated proudly upon the throne was Lord Akashiya, his curly silver hair falling down to his shoulders. Once he saw Tsukune standing beside his daughter, he frowned and made a gesture; as if he were flicking a fly.

An invisible energy pulse materialized, sending Tsukune flying back into a wall. "This is what you bring?" Lord Akashiya scoffed when Tsukune had not lifted himself up.

"He is stronger than he seems, father," Moka replied reverently, her head slightly bowed.

"I'm sorry…" Tsukune muttered, peeling himself off of the ground. "Were you talking about me?" He arrogantly stared at Lord Akashiya, daring him to try again.

"So he has a backbone after all," Lord Akashiya muttered, unimpressed.

Tsukune walked slowly towards the room and closed the door once he was inside. "You don't need a backbone to walk into a dangerous situation," he corrected.

"Indeed… A brain would be of some help," Lord Akashiya replied, recreating the gesture which had sent Tsukune flying. This time, Tsukune stopped himself midair, and managed to land safely, breaking a cell phone underneath his feet.

"It isn't the best idea to judge based on appearances."

Lord Akashiya narrowed his eyes, "Who are you to tell me this?"

"To you? I'm nobody," Tsukune replied. "How about you? What worth are you to others, those who don't know your name?"

"I am their assassin," Akashiya replied, a small scowl growing on his face.

"So you intend to kill the entire human race, and the majority of other Youkai? That seems counterproductive to me," Tsukune critiqued with a frown.

"I don't believe—" Lord Akashiya's scowl formed into a menacing grimace.

"Moka!" A new arrival yelled, running towards Moka. Tsukune turned his head in interest, and took in her appearance. She had dark tanned skin, and long silver hair which was curled. Tsukune duly noted the rosary earring, and sized her up with Moka. In his "humble" opinion, Moka won.

"Kahlua-neesan, stop it…" Moka complained, when Kahlua enveloped her in a large hug.

"But I've missed you…" Kahlua whined, finally noticing Tsukune. Or more accurately, the cell phone underneath his foot. "Is that my cell phone…?" She asked, the atmosphere becoming dark again.

"Uhh…" Tsukune looked down and picked up the cell phone. Clearly inscribed on it were the words 'Shuzen Kahlua'. "Yeah, I guess," Tsukune replied, tossing the cell phone at her.

Lord Akashiya watched on in interest as Tsukune provoked his second oldest daughter **(R+VII ch3; Moka says she's the 2****nd**** oldest – WAIT WTF?! Ch17 says Kahlua's 2****nd**** oldest… *changed, leaving this note here to see how translations screw up interpretations*). **Tsukune calmly watched Kahlua's expression change from happiness, to shock, to anger. No, anger was too weak a word… Fury was far more appropriate.

Kahlua ran towards Tsukune. As she ran, Tsukune noted the small tears that were forming around her eyes. Why would she be crying…?

"Tsukune, no!" Moka yelled, about to shove him out of the way. Tsukune raised one of his hands calmly and looked at Moka briefly, before addressing the threat in front of him.

Kahlua punched Tsukune clean in the face, expecting the punch to send him back, but he stood his ground. "Is that it?" Tsukune asked as he moved Kahlua's hand away from his cheek.

Kahlua's face became flushed, and she kicked him in the groin. **(Ouch.)** Tsukune winced, but caught her leg between his, and pivoted so that her leg became twisted. Kahlua cried out in pain, and jumped back as soon as Tsukune released her. "You're strong…" She muttered in awe, "Alright then, I'll release my seal!" She pulled the earring away from her ear, and Moka frowned. Moka _knew_ that Tsukune would be able to win the fight, but she worried for Kahlua's health.

As soon as the limiter was removed, her right arm was transformed into 6 seemingly-deformed bat wings. Kahlua moved forward at thrice her original speed and sliced at Tsukune. Her transformed arm fell downwards, in a fluid motion similar to that of a scythe. Tsukune ducked and performed a sweep, causing her to trip. In the brief second before she landed on the ground, Tsukune placed his foot underneath her back, and used it to bring her into the air. Kahlua flew up, and Tsukune kicked her up again when she flew into the air. "Do I knock her unconscious…?" He asked, confused as to what to do. He obviously couldn't kill her…

"Over here will be fine," Lord Akashiya indicated a small, unnoticeable couch. Tsukune shrugged and caught her before she fell, gently placing her on the couch. Lord Akashiya appraised Tsukune with a watchful eye, as Tsukune walked back to his earlier position.

"So, what pointless topic were we arguing about?" Tsukune casually asked, brushing a silver strand of hair away from his face.

"Who knows?" Akashiya answered with a small chuckle. Moka nearly released a sigh of relief at her father's more relaxed demeanour.

"I think it had something to do with our differences," Tsukune hinted.

"Everybody has them," Akashiya gruffly replied before calling one of his servants. "Lead the two to Moka's room."

The servant bowed his green head obediently and led the two through the castle. Tsukune could've likened the castle to a labyrinth, but that would be a long shot. This castle didn't have a Minotaur hiding in it. Finally, they stopped in front of a room. Tsukune could find nothing that helped separate it from the others, save for a large scratch on the door. _'I don't wanna know where that came from…' _The door opened, and Tsukune was met with an amazingly pink room.

"Enjoy your stay, sir," the servant nodded before quickly walking away.

"Is this your room…?" Tsukune asked disbelievingly.

Moka nodded wryly. "It matches my sealed side better…"

"I never would've guessed…" Tsukune muttered, looking around.

The wallpaper was a vibrant pink, and there were teddy bears arranged artistically around the room. There was a double bed in the middle of the room, it seemed to capture all the rays of sunlight within its ***shudder*** pink embrace.

There was a small portion of the room which wasn't fully pink, and it was ironically red. There were small half-opened transfusion packets lying in that section, along with various weapons of sorts. It seemed as if that were Inner Moka's portion of the room.

Tsukune hesitantly walked in and paused. "Did he just encourage us to share the same bed…?"

"He approves of you," Moka answered, a sly grin playing on her face.

"Should I show him why it's a mistake?" Tsukune smirked and dropped a small suitcase in the room.

"Don't…" Moka answered with a small sigh. "He doesn't appreciate jokes, and regardless of what you'd think, I'd rather mate _with_ his approval."

Tsukune rolled his eyes. "Are you that afraid of him?"

"It's personal," Moka replied.

"I'm sure…" Tsukune frowned and looked at his watch. "I think I'll turn in. Apparently, cross-dimensional bus rides take forever."

Tsukune changed, and then stared at the bed for a moment. Finally, he gave up and went into the bed. Moka disappeared for a moment and then lay in bed, her body brushing surreptitiously against his back. Tsukune gulped. Her nightgown was different. It seemed to be made of velvet, and Tsukune was sure that it could be classified as lingerie rather than a nightgown.

Tsukune eventually managed to fall to a near-sleep state. At that point, he drowsily slung an arm over Moka and pulled her closer. Moka snuggled into him, and her body fit his perfectly. Tsukune felt as if he was in heaven. Or so, he was until he was rudely awakened by a random girl shouting "Onee-sama!"

Tsukune was shoved off of the bed as a red-haired girl suddenly tackled Moka. Tsukune took one look at the scene with a thoughtful expression, _'Will I be seeing lesbian sex, futanari, rape, BSDM, or the death of a red-haired girl?'_

Moka's crimson eyes shot open and the atmosphere darkened. "Kokoa…"

Kokoa looked up at Moka with hopeful eyes, "Yes, Onee-sama?"

"LET ME SLEEP!" Moka yelled, kicking Kokoa out of the door. Moka brushed a locket of hair from her face and looked towards Tsukune. "Did she do that?" Moka asked, her voice far softer.

"I'm fine," Tsukune reassured her, climbing back into bed. He brought her closely and whispered, "You're the only one who can ever hurt me."

Moka shivered and snuggled more closely to him. For the rest of the night, they were allowed to bask in the presence of each other without any disturbance.

Tsukune walked down the stairs slowly, having changed out of his night clothes into more suitable attire. After about 3 minutes of sensing the auras, he managed to find the kitchen, and consequently Lord Akashiya. "Morning…" Tsukune mumbled as he sat down on the table.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Lord Akashiya put down the newspaper he was reading as he was speaking to Tsukune.

"You have a dysfunctional family…" Tsukune replied. "Kokoa burst into our room at some point during the night."

Lord Akashiya laughed, "She has a strong case of hero worship."

"As long as she doesn't wake me up again," Tsukune grumbled, immediately digging into his breakfast.

"Are you from any specific clan or family of vampires?" Lord Akashiya asked, listening carefully to the answer.

"I was… entrusted to the care of a human when I was a child," Tsukune replied.

"A human?" Lord Akashiya's voice suddenly filled itself with malice.

"He was a good man… Until he died," Tsukune reminisced between bites.

"I find it hard to believe that any human is capable of being good," Lord Akashiya presumptuously replied.

"It's the other way around for them. We're called monsters for a reason," Tsukune replied. "If humans and Youkai could get along, we wouldn't be in hiding right now."

Akashiya frowned thoughtfully for a moment. "I suppose that's true…"

"Father, why didn't you tell me Onee-sama was back?" Kokoa whined as she walked back into the room. Tsukune rolled his eyes as Kokoa tried to glare at her father with her emerald eyes.

"I knew you'd figure out anyways," Akashiya dismissed her and turned his attention back towards Tsukune. "You speak as if you're a human."

Kokoa stormed out in rage when Tsukune replied, "I was."

Lord Akashiya raised an eyebrow at Tsukune's response. "I don't suppose you have a reason I shouldn't kill you."

"I _was_ a human." Tsukune repeated. "I'm not a human anymore, and I don't have any plans to become a human again…"

"Why's that?"

"It's personal," Tsukune replied with a heavy sigh.

"Hmm…" Akashiya noncommittally replied. He took a small sip of tea, before looking at Tsukune. "Why don't we have a fight?"

Tsukune looked at Lord Akashiya in surprise. "Why would you want to fight me?"

"We'll fight for my daughter. If I win, you can be her mate. If you lose, you have to wait another year before trying again."

"I'll let you know later," Tsukune replied. "I have to wake her up first." He shuddered.

Akashiya gave Tsukune a knowing grin, as Tsukune went back upstairs. He was surprised to see that Moka was already awake and dressed, and was about to go eat. "A fight with father?" She asked surprised.

"Yes…" Tsukune replied, "He challenged me for your hand in marriage…"

Moka frowned for a moment. "I think you should take him up on his offer."

Tsukune raised an eyebrow, "Shouldn't you be against this?"

"It's the easiest way to earn his approval," Moka replied with a shrug.

Kokoa removed her head from the door with a grin growing on her face. Soon, the idiot would die, and she'd get her Onee-sama all to herself! Kokoa skipped gleefully down the hallway.

"You seem happy, Kokoa-chan," Kahlua remarked, appearing out of nowhere.

"I'll soon have Onee-sama all to myself!" Kokoa happily replied, continuing her skipping.

"Aww, you wanted to spend some time with me?" Kahlua happily spread her arms open to hug Kokoa.

"No! I was talking about Moka-onee-sama!" Kokoa yelled as she ran away from Kahlua.

Kahlua put her hands on her hips and sighed. "Did I do something wrong…?" she asked herself.

Tsukune and Moka were hanging out in the living room, watching T.V. while Kokoa was staring resentfully at Tsukune. "Why are you staring at him, Kokoa?" Moka finally asked, breaking the silence.

"I want Onee-sama all to myself!" Kokoa complained, trying to tackle-hug Moka.

By this point, Tsukune had already tuned out and was planning strategies for his fight with Lord Akashiya. He'd nearly decided on one strategy, when…

"Gin?!" Tsukune's eyes widened as Gin stumbled into the room with numerous leafs in his hair, and grass stains on his pants.

To Be Continued

* * *

**Who wins in Tsukune vs. L. Akashiya? Why'd Gin appear? Actually, better question: how'd he get in w/o dying? (I bet he just came for a threesome - no pun intended)**


	9. Fly or Die

**Well yeah, I know I'm late... It's just really hot out here, and I'm not that good at handling the heat. I personally prefer the cold weather, because it's less likely to burn me. Then again, if you get cold enough, it feels really hot... *shrugs***

**Anyways, we resume exactly where we left off. Gin just came in, etc, etc.**

**Are you surprised that I managed to get 3,426 words despite my attempts to shorten my paragraph size? Yeah, so that's why I'm writing a super long A/N. That way, it looks like 5k, so my word average doesn't (hugely) drop. Y'know? I like my word average where it is ;)**

**Either way, You wanna know who I envy? "Lord of the Land of Fire". He has over 800 reviews *hint hint*. I wish I could get that many on one story *hint hint*.**

**Review replies... do I have any? Huh, apparently I only have two. Shame... BTW: Just incase you don't read the bottom A/N's (I do have useful notes in there...) you should know that the next 2 weeks will have exams for me. Just fyi.  
**

**

* * *

**_Ghostknight: I wanted to compensate for the fight length with Kuyou, so I made Kahlua's fight a little longer. Besides, do you really want Tsukune to pwn her without any sweat? That takes out the realistic aspect of it, because I don't believe omnipotence is truly all-powerful. Nor do I believe that Tsukune is omnipotent, despite how cool it'd actually be. I personally believe that to write a good story, you have to believe yourself when you're writing it. Why will your readers believe your writing if you don't? Anyways, thanks for your idea re: what I could've done differently. It is quite interesting, but that would take all the fun out of it ;).  
_

_Snake22996: Well, you asked to see what I planned, I guess you get to see 3/4 of it ;).  
_

* * *

"They---"Gin panted, "They--- took her!" he struggled. Tsukune could see a lone tear drifting down from his eye, and he frowned.

"Who took who…?" His joking demeanour turned serious, while Kokoa was still trying to deal with the smell of werewolf in the house. Unfortunately, at that exact moment; Lord Akashiya felt it necessary to find the source of the smell.

He released a feral snarl, "What business does a _dog_ have in my castle?"

"He has news regarding the school. There seems to be some trouble which greatly involves me," Tsukune replied as he stepped in front of Gin.

"_It_ could not send a messenger?" Akashiya was still on edge. Vampires and werewolves were natural enemies, and they were nearly always at each other's throats.

"Look at him for a moment," Tsukune said calmly. "Doesn't he look unsettled, as if his whole world has been flipped upside down?"

Lord Akashiya looked at Gin for a second, and his eyebrows rose exponentially. "Speak." He commanded majestically, his demeanour having softened.

"The student police…" He started, and Tsukune winced at the name. "Are planning to ambush you when you come back… they've got the support of nearly everybody in the school, save for a few people. I refused to help them, and they found out that I have feelings for Kurumu, so she's now being held prisoner…"

Tsukune raised an eyebrow for a moment. "Is this a soap opera…?"

Gin's face darkened. "Don't treat this like a joke!"

"The only way you can fix this… is by going with them." Tsukune replied after a moment of thought. "Are they aiming to kill me or subdue me?"

Gin frowned. "I think… kill…?"

"Hmm…"

"I don't want to side with Kuyou. No matter how bad he is, you're still a better person! You joke to keep the humour going; you don't play vicious tricks without caring how they affect us!"

"Err… about that…" Tsukune grinned. "Yeah, either way. If Kuyou's ego is half as big as I think it is, I have a plan."

Gin raised an eyebrow, and Lord Akashiya just listened, watching the werewolf intently in order to ensure that he wasn't a risk.

Tsukune explained his brief plan, barely going into any detail because it was so simple.

"That might actually work…" Gin donned a weak grin, a welcome change in his attitude compared to how he had been earlier.

"It will work," Tsukune grinned earnestly.

"Well…" Lord Akashiya spoke, utilizing his commanding voice to its full extent. "Now that that's settled…" He pointed at Gin. "Get out."

Gin's eyes widened. "B-but…"

Tsukune sighed, "He's dead set on that decision, Gin." Gin dejectedly walked out of the room with his head bowed in shame. Tsukune looked to Lord Akashiya expectantly, "I presume you want to talk about something?"

"I think it's about time we sparred," Akashiya gave him a toothy grin, revealing his elongated fangs.

"I hope you don't plan on drawing first _blood_," Tsukune remarked as he followed Akashiya outside to a clearing. Moka and Kokoa followed. Moka's expression was neutral, and Kokoa's expression was clearly one of sadistic expectations. Tsukune shivered at the thought of what Kokoa would do… if she was strong enough.

As the group was walking, Kahlua managed to find them, and she followed, an expression of sheer curiosity playing on her tanned face. Finally, the (1x5=… **errr, I know the answer**) 5 of them stopped at a large clearing which could be better described as a meadow. It was quite apparent that spring had sprung and the grass had ris'. Tsukune briefly wondered where the birdie was.

He took note of all the possible weapons in the area, and was overjoyed to find that there were none. Tsukune took a small stance, his right foot slightly ahead of his left, and he waited for Akashiya to attack.

"I think we should fight without holding back…" Akashiya grinned, "How about it?"

"Sure," Tsukune grinned. "As long as you promise not to kill me. I don't mind if you take a liver though; they grow back pretty quickly." Tsukune winked as he pried a ruby ring off of his finger and stuck it into his pocket. Akashiya's eyebrows had risen exponentially when he'd seen the ring. He'd heard of rosary earrings and bracelets, but never heard of a sealing ring!

With a small shrug, Akashiya replied, "I'll try not to." He took his rosary off of a chain hanging from his right arm. **(Kinky…)** Lord Akashiya got into his own fighting stance, and waited for Tsukune to make his move.

The two of them stayed at a stalemate for an eternity, slowly circling around each other. Tsukune feinted, sending a right-fisted punch towards Akashiya's chest and quickly pulled it up, aiming for his chin. Akashiya moved his head back and pushed Tsukune's fist away. Tsukune's eyes widened and he grabbed his right arm in pain; a gesture which did not go unnoticed by Lord Akashiya.

"Given up, have we?" Akashiya grinned. "I said I wouldn't kill you, but that doesn't mean I won't hurt you a little…" he ran towards Tsukune and raised his left arm above his head. At the last second, he lowered his arm and attempted to push Tsukune away with an energy pulse. Tsukune stood his ground, his right eye half closed. Akashiya frowned and kicked Tsukune in the shin. Tsukune winced, and finally stood up to his full stature.

"Well, I think I should…" He paused as he looked at his shin.

"I'm here!" Akashiya yelled, delivering a punch to Tsukune's face. Tsukune fell back in slow motion. Moka's eyes widened when used his right arm to push off of the ground… and rise 500 feet into the air.

Tsukune seemed startled as well, but he got over it quickly as he shifted his weight to dive towards Lord Akashiya. Akashiya jumped out of the way as Tsukune's right hand came crashing into the ground, creating an immense crater. "Ah, I ruined the battlefield," Tsukune mourned for a moment before turning back to Akashiya. This time, Tsukune dove in with his left hand. As Tsukune's open hand neared Akashiya, long claws grew on the ends of his fingers, and he managed to cut Akashiya.

Akashiya blanched at the sight of Tsukune's claws, but went in for another strike. He feinted, making it seem as if he was about to uppercut Tsukune, but he settled for a roundhouse to the ribs. There was an audible crack and Tsukune coughed up a gob of blood. "Nice hit," Tsukune grinned, completely disregarding the blood that was on the floor. Tsukune and Akashiya began to circle around each other, as if it were a dance. When either of them moved forward to attack, the other would move back and counter; maintaining the continuity of the circle. Finally, Tsukune lunged and disappeared as soon as Akashiya had backed up. Akashiya was met with a fist in his spine. He hissed and brought his foot up behind him to attack Tsukune. The moment before his foot hit, Tsukune disappeared, causing Akashiya to hit himself.

Kokoa looked on in awe as the two fought strongly. She was amazed by how much Tsukune could take, and how much more he could give! "Onee-sama…" She muttered, with her eyes wide.

Moka looked towards Kokoa with an eyebrow raised. "Yes?"

"I…" Kokoa struggled to speak for a moment, before righting herself and replying, "Nothing."

Moka turned away, masking her concern. _'Pride leads to doom…'_

Tsukune grinned as the same thought leaked into his head. Akashiya was getting beaten, and he couldn't stand it! Tsukune simply punched Akashiya, watching as he caught the punch with a hand. Tsukune forced fire to surround his hand, and Akashiya gritted his teeth; absorbing the pain and pushing forward. He used all his might in one push, and Tsukune was left teetering off balance. Lord Akashiya delivered a jumping kick to Tsukune torso, pushing Tsukune back and causing a shattering sound to be heard. Moka's eyes widened as she saw the pain visible on his face.

Regardless of the excruciating pain he was feeling at the moment, Tsukune pushed on, each graceful movement causing his molten blood to slosh in his veins, and cause him immense pain. Tsukune leapt into the air gracefully, took a tomato out of his pocket, and bit it. Immediately, he was rejuvenated and able to easily withstand the pain. He tossed the tomato away, and it somehow landed near Moka. She raised an eyebrow and caught it, eating the rest of it. Kokoa looked on in awe as Tsukune swooped down like an angel, moving as quickly as he could to deliver a punch to Akashiya. When Akashiya dodged the punch, Tsukune flipped over and performed a hammer kick onto his neck.

"You've done well," Akashiya commented once Tsukune had landed. Both of them were breathing in short, laboured gasps. Akashiya seemed to be experiencing more strain than Tsukune had, but that was about to change. "What say we change the playing field?"

Tsukune raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Immediately, two black, leathery wings erupted out of Akashiya's back and he flew into the air. "Flying," He replied with a laugh.

"Uh…" Tsukune frowned. He was spared having to respond when Akashiya barrelled down and punched him. He darted back up before Tsukune could grab his arm or do anything which would cause equivalent pain.

"It's fly or die," Akashiya yelled, waiting for Tsukune to make his move.

Tsukune concentrated for a moment and released an exasperated gasp. "I guess it's die," he replied sadly, jumping into the air to attack Akashiya. Lord Akashiya parried Tsukune's blow and delivered one of his own. When he tried to attack Tsukune, he was blocked by a barrier. His eyes widened in surprise and he pulled back quickly. Tsukune grinned as he managed to stay afloat in the air without any visible force allowing him to do so. "You don't need wings to fly," He snickered, and ran in midair towards Akashiya. Surprisingly, he actually managed to run through the air and hit Akashiya. As soon as the hit landed, Akashiya narrowed his eyes.

"Using yoki to keep afloat? Quite ingenious, but I don't think you have enough to manage that for very long," Akashiya pointed out. He was right. Tsukune was beginning to lose altitude by the second, no matter how much yoki he poured into his feet. "See, the problem with your approach, you have to keep the float exactly constant with the volume of air, _while_ manipulating the yoki so that it emulates hydrogen or helium. Something like this," Akashiya pointed out; his wings disappearing. Despite the disappearance of his wings, he didn't fall, and managed to stay afloat before switching back to his wings.

Tsukune grinned, "Thanks for the pointer." His descent immediately stopped, and he was standing in midair again. This time, he began to rise until his altitude equalled that of Akashiya, and he flew in for a punch.

_"Amusing, isn't it?" Death asked with a grin. He was watching over the fight, keeping his scythe ready just in case._

Tsukune raised an eyebrow, but continued to soar towards Akashiya until the two of them collided, falling towards the ground. Tsukune created a crude barrier out of his yoki, and surrounded the outside of the barrier with fire. Akashiya winced and punched Tsukune, ignoring the searing pain running along his fist.

_"I'm quite surprised that a bastard can beat a Vampire elder," Death commented. "I'm sure your father would be quite proud. Or not, who knows?"_

Tsukune's eyes widened. "What…?" he muttered. Immediately, the intensity of the flames surrounding him increased until the flames became a dark violet. Akashiya finally allowed a shriek to escape from his mouth. Tsukune blinked and immediately lowered the intensity of his flame and released Akashiya. "Sorry about that," Tsukune rubbed his head sheepishly.

Akashiya snarled, "Were you trying to kill me?!"

"No…" Tsukune replied, "I'm schizophrenic. Try being called a bastard by a voice in your head."

_"Aww, am I just a voice in your head?" Death cooed. "It's such a shame that our little bastard still thinks he's hallucinating…"_

Tsukune's eye twitched and he was about to punch Death when he saw Akashiya fly towards him. "You shouldn't admit to illness in front of your possible father-in-law!" He yelled, his fist colliding with Tsukune's diaphragm. Tsukune retched and Akashiya kneed him in the chest with a roasted knee. **(I bet they taste good o.o)**

Moka's eyes widened. She had never seen her father been so cruel towards somebody. "STOP!" She yelled, about to go into the field when Kahlua stopped her.

"It's his fight," she despondently shook her head and continued watching on in silence.

Tsukune silently took each hit that he received without wincing.

_"See, the funny part is… He probably can't take another hit from you. I bet it really is fly or die," Death remarked with a frown._

Reality came rushing back to Tsukune and he tried to stop Akashiya from further injuring him. All his efforts were in vain. Tsukune kept receiving hits which would be fatal to any other person, yet Death simply watched; he didn't take Tsukune's charred soul to the after life.

With each hit, his vision further darkened. Tsukune felt as if he was in hell, and he was suffering a million deaths over again. _'As long as Moka's here…'_ Tsukune gave a lopsided grin, before he collapsed.

Akashiya looked down at Tsukune, frowning when he didn't rise. "At least he provided a challenge," Akashiya mused. By now, silent tears were streaming down Moka's face, and she looked at Tsukune hopefully. If his eyes were open, the look would break his heart.

Finally, Akashiya walked away. Moka nearly ran towards Tsukune, when she saw him twitch.

_"Don't tell me you'll die without me doing anything," Death laughed._

_"What would you have me do?!" Tsukune yelled, noticing his transient body barely moved._

_"You're _his_ child… You should know." Death simply replied. "I'm not going to take a soul that doesn't belong."_

_"Who's child?! Last I checked, I was a human!" Tsukune yelled at Death's departing figure._

_"I called you a bastard child for a reason," Death replied. "Your legal father isn't your real father." Death disappeared, his words painting a desolate picture onto the landscape._

Tsukune struggled to move his body, but nothing happened. No matter how much force he put in, nothing moved, nothing changed, nothing happened… Tsukune couldn't even groan in frustration! _'Is this how our love ends?! Over a lost fight with her father?! __**This can't happen!'**_

Akashiya turned around in interest when he detected a large yoki surge. Tsukune's yoki had increased exponentially, to the point where the air stunk of it. Tsukune slowly rose to his feet, his eyes snapping open. "Violet…?" Akashiya's eyes widened.

He was given no further time to respond, as two wings composed entirely of flame burst out of Tsukune's back. Tsukune beat his new wings frantically, and flew towards Akashiya faster than anybody could see. In the time it took to blink an eye (1/10 of a second) Akashiya was lying on the ground with a broken leg. Tsukune flew back cautiously, making sure he kept a distance between him and Lord Akashiya.

Akashiya grinned suddenly. "Well, it seems like you're taking this seriously after all…" he quickly got to his feet, despite the broken leg which he seemed to favour. Akashiya ran towards Tsukune as fast as he could, and Tsukune flew as quickly as he could. The two of them brought out their right fists, which collided; sending immense shockwaves throughout the vicinity. The girls braced themselves as various sediment and plans went flying.

Tsukune and Akashiya jumped back and they both went in for another powerful attack. This time, Akashiya used his broken leg to send a roundhouse towards Tsukune, and Tsukune punched the leg, shattering the bone. Akashiya seemed unaffected, as did Tsukune. By now, the rest of the Youkai world had taken notice of the fluctuating yoki levels from the Vampiric dimension. Gin, on his way back to Youkai Academy shuddered, knowing exactly what was causing the commotion.

Tsukune gritted his teeth in frustration. The two of them seemed to be evenly matched. At this point, he knew he had to go for the final attack. Akashiya was thinking the exact same thing. The two of them ran, faster than they ever had in their lives. Tsukune brought his left hand back, forcing all the power he'd accumulated into a single punch. Akashiya did the same using his right hand, and they both unleashed the full accumulation of their experience and power onto one another's face. **(That'd be innuendo if it wasn't a punch)**

Akashiya and Tsukune both flew back in separate directions. Akashiya flew back towards his daughters, while Tsukune flew back towards… open space. Tsukune braced himself, ready to fly into a tree, but he was instead met by two soft orbs. Tsukune's eyes widened, and he looked over his shoulder to be met with one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen (save for Moka).

Her curly silver hair rested peacefully on her shoulders, covering her pale forehead from view. Her thin eyebrows blended into her hair, leaving her emerald eyes to contrast with the hair, along with her full red lips. She had ample assets, and seemed to be a little more developed than Moka. Tsukune knew immediately that if he didn't already love Moka, he would have fallen for her. Yet Tsukune could also see millennia of sorrow and death reflected within her eyes.

"Mother!" Moka cried out, her eyes widened; finally recognizing the person who'd caught Tsukune. "I thought you lived in the human world…"

"I came back," Moka's mother replied kindly, "I didn't want this fight to break down the barrier."

"I wouldn't break it down…" Akashiya sullenly sighed, "I reinforced it after our last fight…"

"That's right…" She laughed, her voice tinkling like bells. "I think it was around the dark ages. Humans tried to kill us when they saw the castle suddenly appearing!"

"Indeed," Lord Akashiya replied with a small grin. "Why don't you come inside? I'm sure you'd love to meet Moka's mate."

Moka's mother looked down with a bashful grin, "It's a pleasure."

"Same here," Tsukune casually replied, getting up. He tripped again and this time his head fell between her breasts.

Moka's eyes widened and she would've killed him at that point **(she probably could *scared*)** had Moka's mother not started laughing. "I think you're falling on the wrong girl." She pushed him towards Moka, and he barely managed to regain his balance.

All of them walked peacefully into the castle, unaware of the trials they would eventually face.

To Be Continued.

* * *

**The last sentence would make a great point to announce a sequel, huh? Oh well. I'm still continuing with this (unless you guys want a sequel in...)**

**Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Why do you think Moka's mom came here? Was it really just because she could feel the fight between Tsukune and Akashiya? Was it for another reason? Do you think Kokoa will accept Tsukune or not? I'd lol so hard if Kokoa tried to attack Tsukune, cuz it'd be hilarious as hell to watch him stare at her try to attack him. Seriously, I understand her enthusiasm to beat Moka, but if you're not even an S-Ranked Vampire, and you rely on brute force rather than strategy, how can you do it? (I personally believe Kokoa could do it if she trained 10x what she's doing and actually grew something called a brain)**

**Kay, till next time :)**

**Oh geez, I need some more words in here. Oh wait, no. That's good. Kay, till next time :)**

**(I'm a word whore, aren't I?)  
**


	10. What the!

**Sorry for length and time. I'm busy with school and exams. It really pains me. _really_. Either way, I give you one chapter of TsukunexKokoa(fight) and a little humour at the end, followed by a surprise. Yay? Anyways; I need a muse. Somebody to give me ideas and to help me sleep at night. (Wait, no. The latter is my nonexistant gf's job; AKA Moka-san's job). If you wishes to be mah muse, either PM me ideas or MSN me ideas (send me your MSN). Kay, either way...  
**

**Hmm, should I talk some more...? Nah, I'll just reply to reviews.**

**

* * *

**_Kaenin: If I did the first thing you suggested, I'd be charged with "child abuse" and be locked away. That is; if I were in the U.S. - Think about it. They're charging people who have loli hentai w/ child pornography nowadays, therefore I'm scared to harm her. Well, not really. I'm scared to harm her to the point it'd be considered abuse. The second idea? Interesting. I think that'd be really funny to do._

_Ghostknight: Why didn't Tsukune do that with his powers? He probably wanted to keep it a secret. If I were Tsukune (hint, hint) I would keep as many advantages as I could; whether or not the people are my own family. It's just the way I roll. He was either struggling to fight Akashiya, or he had to make it seem that way. I'm sure an elder vampire wouldn't be pleased to find that Tsukune is insert my plan for Tsukune here_

_Marutectz: What's your idea for her appearing? I have my own, but if yours intrigues me, I'll probably write it ;). Also - Moka's mother fought with Akashiya (as indicated in the last chapter). She's either seriously strong, or he held back. Do you think Akashiya is the kind of person to hold back? ;)_

_Snake22996: Exams are _so_ important o.o (well it depends on the exam). Anyways, Tsukune didn't join the force. Did I make it seem like he was going to (in my last chapter)? He's going against them, and his pride would never let him join the "Fascist Police". The thing is, I'm sure that Moka's mother has her own reasons for coming, but I'd love to hear some of your ideas._

* * *

"No way!" Tsukune laughed, nonexistent milk nearly spurting out of his noise.

"Seriously!" Moka's mother laughed as well. Off to the side, Moka and Lord Akashiya were watching the two enviously.

"They took to each other quite quickly," Lord Akashiya pointed out.

"Maybe it's just because he hasn't ever had somebody to call 'mother' in over 11 years?" Moka suggested, shifting uncomfortably.

Akashiya raised an eyebrow. "He never mentioned that to me before…"

"Last I checked, orphans were looked down upon in Vampire society," Moka replied coolly.

"No more so than humans," Akashiya rebutted.

"What difference does it make to you, Father?" Moka asked politely, "It is technically his own business…"

"It's wrong to withhold information!" He suddenly yelled, his pent up frustration taking control.

By now, Tsukune and Moka's mother had both turned to look at the two inquisitively. Moka simply shrugged her shoulders, and the two returned to conversing.

"You don't mind if I call you mother, do you?" Tsukune asked with a small grin.

Moka's mother beamed, "Of course not! I've always wanted a son, but I was never lucky enough. Of course, Moka is far better than a son." She back-pedalled quickly, sensing a glare from Moka.

"Of course," Tsukune grinned, "I wouldn't trade her for anything." Tsukune winked at Moka and a tint of red appeared on Moka's otherwise pale cheeks.

"So…" Moka's mother leaned in closer, "what have you done with my daughter?"

Tsukune's eyes widened and he jerked back. "Nothing!" he warily replied.

"It doesn't sound like that to me," Moka's mother laughed, and Moka finally decided to save him.

"Leave him alone, mother…" Moka sighed, "We're not doing anything until the festival."

Tsukune raised an eyebrow. "The festival?"

"It's nothing," Moka dismissed him, and began to gossip with her mother. Tsukune sighed and approached Lord Akashiya.

"Women are temperamental," He replied, still looking at Moka's mother.

Tsukune rolled his eyes, "Understatement of the year…"

"You shouldn't dwell over it too much…" Akashiya sighed. "Ever since her mother left, Moka's been lonely. I've tried to make up for it, but…"

"You're just her father," Tsukune concluded. "I'm sure she's glad you cared about her that much."

"Most Vampires wouldn't really care about my feelings…" Lord Akashiya muttered, his face indicating that he was in deep thought.

"Lord Akashiya, I am not most Vampires." Tsukune grinned.

Moka looked towards her father curiously. She could've sworn she'd heard him say, "Please. Call me father."

"You know, they called us temperamental," Moka's mother pointed out, a huge grin on her face.

"What are you planning…?" Moka asked cautiously. "Last time you involved me in a prank, Kokoa nearly tied me down…"

"Only because you let her," Moka's mother countered sharply.

"Not really…" Moka rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter! Listen to the plan, and follow it!"

Moka listened; a look of foreboding and horror growing with each word.

"So, how do you deal with them?" Tsukune asked, his fingers absentmindedly drumming against the table.

"Who?" Lord Akashiya looked up from his newspaper.

"Kokoa and Moka. Kokoa would kill for her onee-sama and Moka would kill to get away from Kokoa," Tsukune chuckled, watching Moka intently. She seemed to be horrified by what her mother was saying.

"It's hard," Akashiya conceded. "I'll just let Moka take care of Kokoa. If I interfere, they won't be able to grow."

"So the task of keeping Kokoa alive falls upon me?" Tsukune asked, a sardonic tint to his voice.

"I don't think 'fall' is the best verb you could use," Lord Akashiya grinned. "How about tumbles? Rests?"

"They work," Tsukune agreed. "Falls is a good description of what'll happen if Kokoa and Moka fight all-out."

"You're an interesting kid," Akashiya pointed out. "Most prospective mates would be dead by now."

"I'm not a prospective mate," Tsukune grinned. "Last I checked, I was Moka's mate."

"Well, not yet…" Akashiya chuckled. "You and Moka have to consummate your relationship first, and she won't do so until the festival."

"What's this festival about?" Tsukune asked with a small frown upon his face. "I've heard Moka and her mother talk about it, but…"

"It's exactly what it sounds like." Akashiya grinned. "A festival. It's important to us Vampires, it symbolizes the day that our strongest were married."

"So the tradition started with you?" Tsukune laughed, fully aware that 'father' was telling only half the truth.

"Well, yes…" Akashiya grinned, "Except I'm the second strongest Vampire in history. The very strongest was my ancestor."

"What was his name?" Tsukune asked curiously.

"It was Wrath." Lord Akashiya replied. "He's not a sin though, I'm quite sure of that."

"Really?" Tsukune raised an eyebrow.

"He died at the hands of his mate." Akashiya finished sombrely. "I've seen his remains…"

"Looks can be deceiving, but I'll trust you." Tsukune replied, completely rational.

"I'm sure you will," Akashiya snorted. "What do you think they're planning?" He pointed towards Moka and her mother, the tension between them palpable.

Tsukune looked at them, trying to read the lips of Moka's mother. His face began to turn crimson as time passed, and he looked back at Akashiya slowly; noticing that Akashiya had also been "eavesdropping". "We saw nothing." Tsukune monotonously said.

"Yes…" Akashiya agreed. "We saw nothing…"

Suddenly, Kokoa walked in on them, and glared at Tsukune. "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT!" She screamed loudly. "FOR THE HONOUR OF MY ONEE-SAMA!"

Tsukune looked at Akashiya, pleading for help. Akashiya grinned at Tsukune. "Enjoy your fight!"

Kokoa triumphantly dragged Tsukune off to the sparring room and threw him inside. "Pick your weapon…" She menacingly pointed to the wall, and Tsukune's eye twitched.

"I'll use my hands," Tsukune coolly stated as he brought them up. Kokoa grinned as a bat appeared over her shoulder.

"Koumori! Morning star!"**(Is that how she does it?)** she yelled, and the bat immediately changed into a large mace.

Tsukune didn't even bat an eye as she came at him, and he simply moved to the side. "Are you done yet?" He asked casually, his right hand inside his pocket.

"Of course not!" She spluttered, and ran towards him again, swinging the mace wildly. Tsukune simply stared at the mace in bemusement, and he grabbed it mid-swing.

Kokoa's eyes widened. He _grabbed _it! "How…"

"If I can survive against your father _and_ sister…" Tsukune shook his head in amusement. "Don't you think I'd be able to handle you?"

"You can't beat onee-sama!" Kokoa cried, using all her force to move the mace. Nothing happened.

"It's not a question of whether I can beat her or not," Tsukune delicately replied. "It's a question of whether I want to or not."

"What do you mean?" Kokoa stopped struggling and looked into his crimson eyes.

"I love your sister, and I would die for her." Tsukune gave her a small smile, his eyes were slightly misting over.

_'Now!'_ Kokoa kicked him in the shin, causing him to grasp it. She hit him with the mace, but was surprised to see that when his head rose, he was grinning.

"So you decided to take advantage of my emotions, huh?" Tsukune laughed. "If only you could control your power."

"I will beat you!" Kokoa screamed, and did the unexpected. She threw her mace towards Tsukune and ran at him.

Tsukune lowered his back, so it looked as if he were doing the matrix. Then, when Kokoa came within his range; he kicked her and flipped back onto his feet.

Kokoa went flying to the wall, leaving a small crack in it. "Damn, I cracked it." Tsukune hissed under his breath.

"NOW!" Kokoa yelled, crawling back up. Tsukune looked behind him to see a sword flying towards him.

"Is this supposed to…" His eyes widened. Tsukune immediately used his yoki to create a small barrier around him. The sword bounced off of the barrier with a small ping, and he looked behind him to see Kokoa; readying for a strike. "That's it?"

"Yes…" Kokoa sighed.

Tsukune rolled his eyes and kicked her into the wall again, rendering her unconscious. Tsukune walked back towards the kitchen and sighed as he plopped down into a chair. "I can't believe I had to fight her…"

"It could be worse…" Akashiya grinned, "It could be all of us."

Tsukune winced. "You know… I think Moka's mother and your oldest daughter are the only ones I haven't fought…"

"Don't forget about Kokoa's mother," Lord Akashiya laughed. "She actually managed to scare me."

"Welcome to life as a man," Tsukune joked.

"Indeed," Akashiya raised his glass for a toast.

"I'm worried…" Tsukune groaned. "I don't like what Moka's mother seems to be planning…"

"It sounds _horrible_," Akashiya sarcastically replied.

"Try monogamy," Tsukune countered.

"It was painful," Lord Akashiya chuckled.

"I'll bet…" Tsukune rolled his eyes, reaching for a shot.

Akashiya slapped his hand away. "No drinks for minors."

"Fine…" Tsukune sighed, trying to find a way to occupy the time. Finally, he stood up. "I'm going to my room…"

Tsukune walked to the room he shared with Moka in complete silence. He opened the door, and stared. Tsukune slowly brought his hands up to his eyes, and rubbed them to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Lying sprawled on the bed were Moka and her mother, both wearing lingerie. Tsukune backed away slowly, and managed to trip over the legs of Kahlua, also in lingerie.

To Be Continued.

Well, I'm going to try some Omake's. My first attempt. Let me know how the hell they work.

"Tsukune, run! The big bad wolf is going to eat you!" Gin cried, bursting into the mansion.

Tsukune stared at Gin. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Well…"

"STAY IN SCHOOL!" Tsukune yelled.

Moka inched her head closer to Tsukune's neck, and her fangs pierced his skin. Tsukune looked down at her with a grimace and bopped her in the head. "What was that for?!" She cried, rubbing her head.

"You could've had a V8!" Tsukune cried out.

Moka sweatdropped and backed away slowly.

"Is that my cell phone?" Kahlua asked, her eyes burning with inconceivable fury.

Tsukune looked down. "Uhh… yeah…?"

"Die!" Kahlua cried as she ran towards him. The second before she reached Tsukune, she tripped and began bawling. "Why is it always me?!"

Lord Akashiya face palmed, angry at Kahlua for ruining his dramatic moment.

"Hey, Moka…" Tsukune asked, watching her lingerie-draped form.

"Yes, Tsukune?" She replied huskily, her voice barely wavering.

"Do you have any chocolate?" Tsukune grinned; showing the cavities in his fangs.

The girls all backed away and ran.

Tsukune reached for a bottle of red liquid and chugged it. "EWW!" He yelled, shattering the glass on the floor.

"Oh my god! MY OLD MAN BLOOD! ALL RUINED!" Akashiya cried as he collapsed on the ground in fetal position and began whimpering.

"Relax, I can regurgitate it for you," Tsukune pushed his finger until it reached his tonsil, and a large stream of blood fell out.

"MY CARPET!" Moka's mother screamed in agony, and collapsed in the middle of her talk with Moka.

"Did I do something wrong?" Tsukune asked innocently.

Moka fell over in her chair.

"I WILL DEFEAT YOU! FOR MY ONII-SAMA!" Kokoa screamed as she ran towards him. Tsukune looked at her curiously.

"Don't you mean onee-sama?" Tsukune frowned.

"Uh…" Kokoa sweatdropped and slowly backed away.

Tsukune's eyes widened in horror.

"We didn't tell you because we were afraid you'd react this way," Akashiya explained, appearing out of nowhere.

"I HATE FUTANARI!" Tsukune screamed as he ran out of the door.

* * *

**Did the Omake work? I've never actually tried that before. I probably just went all OC-3-sentence-crackfic ish. Both work, right?**

**Anyways, as said in the above AN; I need a muse. I'm starting to suffer writer's block nearly every day, causing late updates and a strain on my timetable as I strive to update as quickly as possible. I know where the story's going in the end, but I want to add some fillers so that character development is in there, and you guys can actually enjoy it rather than "DUDE IT WAS OVER AFTER ONE FIGHT! WTF!"**

**Kay, I'll see you guys later (hopefully) :)  
**


	11. Oniisan!

**Yeah, I accidently clicked a button while I was saving, so the AN didn't save. Lucky me, I get to rewrite an AN *cries*. Alright, anyways, this chapter's about 3,247 words, it took me about 3 hours to write, and I actually would've had it done yesterday if I'd actually had any resolve. I'm turning into like the cookie monster. Addicted to eating the cookies, unwilling to make them (I think). Anyways, this chapter's basically a fluff + plot dev. Next chapter will either be progression or lemon. or both.**

**I've been thinking of making a 1 chapter lemon of R+V MokaxTsukune; with chocolate. Think of the comedic value, and the pleasure you'd get if you re-enact that shit irl. It'd be unbeatable. Or is it just me...?**

**Anyways, just to let you know; I may be going to a b-day party on Saturday. essentially, it's in a city far away from mine (3 hrs by car) so I wouldn't be able to update on that day since it's my cousin's, and I don't wanna write this stuff in front of them. I don't want the older cousins to comment, or the younger cousins to get exposed. Y'know?**

**

* * *

**_meitanteikid: Thanks for the info, it _is_ seriously confusing..._

_crackerbox9: So my omake isn't really an omake? I do think that parts of it would technically be considered "bloopers" =/. Oh well, thanks for the info :)_

_Ghostknight: I know what you mean. I'm more rational than humorous, but I still try. Hope you don't hold that against me ;). I'll prob just try an omake again at the very end of the series, and actually make it more believable; if possible. I think the reason that you might've been confused is cuz a lot of line breaks were taken out (FF removes blank line breaks). I thought about Kokoa getting thrown out of the window, I still think it's a little cruel. So I'll give you some empty threats instead :)_

_Enjoy ;)  
_

_

* * *

Tsukune walked to the room he shared with Moka in complete silence. He opened the door, and stared. Tsukune slowly brought his hands up to his eyes, and rubbed them to make sure he wasn't seeing things._

_Lying sprawled on the bed were Moka and her mother, both wearing lingerie. Tsukune backed away slowly, and managed to trip over the legs of Kahlua, also in lingerie._

_---_

As soon as Tsukune tripped, he impaled his head on Kokoa's waiting mace. Kokoa grinned, "YES! I BEAT HIM!"

The other girls began staring at Kokoa in shock. After a minute of staring at Kokoa, Moka began to shake with inconceivable fury as she glared at Kokoa. "Did… you… just… injure… my… mate…?" She growled, rising to her feet slowly.

"O-onee-sama… I wanted…" Kokoa whimpered, backing away.

At this point, Moka's mother saw fit to intervene. "Alright girls, you shouldn't fight… Tsukune will be fine; just relax, Moka."

"He has a spike sticking through his forehead!" Moka complained, pointing to his forehead; showing that he truly did have a spike sticking through his forehead.

"He'll live," Moka's mother dismissed her; "it's not as if his intelligence matters."

"_Of course_ it matters!" Moka screamed, "I only love him for his wit!"

"What?!" Tsukune's eyes shot open. "I thought…"

Moka's eyes widened. "…and his personality?"

Tsukune brought his head off of the mace and winced. "You really shouldn't do that. Be glad you barely missed my brain…"

"Damn it!" Kokoa and Kahlua shouted in tandem. Tsukune looked between the two with his eyebrows raised in interest.

"Either way, I feel dumb; I'll just go hang out with 'father'," Tsukune walked away, holding his head up in the air. Moka stared after him, a concerned look on her face.

"See? He's fine," Moka's mother grinned.

"Yeah…" Moka muttered, "Could you guys leave me alone for a while? I think I need to do my homework."

The other girls raised their eyebrows, and Kokoa whined. "But Onee-sama! It's been so long!"

"_Leave me alone_," Moka hissed. Kokoa immediately backed away and ran. Her mother and Kahlua shot Moka a wary look, but they both left obediently. Finally, Moka sat down in a chair and slumped against it. _'Why did I even say that…? It's not like me…'_

Moka groaned in frustration and placed her hand on her forehead. She was deep in thought for a long period of time.

Meanwhile, Tsukune was with Lord Akashiya, unloading all of his problems. "Why would she say that she only loves me for my wit?"

Lord Akashiya sighed for a moment, and then patted Tsukune on the shoulder reassuringly. "Do you expect her to love you for all that you are?"

"Yes…No…I don't know!" Tsukune groaned, agitatedly running a hand through his hair.

"Women are fickle creatures," Lord Akashiya explained. "They love you for only one trait, and then if you love them back… they'll either break your heart, or love you for all that you are. How long have you known my daughter?"

"About a month…" Tsukune sighed, "It does feel like I've known her forever…"

"Well, there is one way to find out how much she loves you…" Lord Akashiya sighed. "How do you feel about prostitution?"

Tsukune's eyebrows shot off of his forehead, "WHAT?!"

"You go to the red-light district of Tokyo, and I'll tell her that I sent you there after you came bitching about what she said. Then, you can have a whore or not, that's your pick. Finally, you come back home. If she's crying, she loves you; if she's not, she doesn't."

"I don't like that idea very much…" Tsukune sighed. "It seems unlike either of us to do that."

"She doesn't know you very well," Akashiya commented. "As far as Moka knows, it's possible."

"I suppose…" Tsukune silently considered Akashiya's proposition before giving his verdict. "Thanks for the suggestion, but I love her too much to put her under that much strain…"

Akashiya grinned, "Then what's the problem? If you love her that much, don't you think she'll love you even more?"

"Well…"

"Did you stop to see how she reacted when you'd walked off?"

"No…" Tsukune sighed. He took a peek outside and raised an eyebrow, "Well, I think it's about time I go to sleep. Goodnight, Father."

"I've always wanted a son!" Akashiya sarcastically replied, before both of them burst out into laughter. "Goodnight, Tsukune."

Tsukune walked up the stairs and walked into the bedroom.

"Seems they're meant for each other," Akashiya commented.

"Of course they are…" Moka's mother replied, emerging from the shadows. "We Akashiya women always choose correctly."

Tsukune smiled when he saw Moka lying blissfully in the bed, and slipped in beside her. As soon as he felt the contact between him and Moka, the blood rose to his face. Moka was still wearing the lingerie. Tsukune rolled over and looked at her fondly. Her eyes were scarcely puffy, and there was a small tear resting on her cheek. Tsukune cradled her in his arms and kissed her forehead gently. "I love you, Moka…" he whispered softly.

Moka stirred in her sleep and murmured, "I love you too, Tsukune…" **(perfect place to end.)**

Tsukune brushed a tendril of hair away from Moka's face and pulled her closer to him. He sighed contently and proceeded to **(TAKE THAT FML PEOPLE!)** fall asleep.

Tsukune woke up in the middle of the night to hear Kokoa screaming, "Let go of my onee-sama!"

Tsukune groaned and sat up, greeted by the sight of Kokoa glaring at him from the doorway. Moka woke up in a similar fashion, but chose to glare at Kokoa. "Am I not allowed to sleep?"

"Sleep with me, Onee-sama!" Kokoa pleaded, "Not with _him_!"

"He is _my mate_!" Moka sharply replied. "If you have an issue with him, then you have an issue with me. Or do you doubt my choice?"

"O-of course not, Onee-sama…" Kokoa grovelled. "I believe you could do so much better than _him_!"

"I could do so much better than a man who can hold his own against father?" Moka asked sceptically.

"That's… Onee-sama!" Kokoa pleaded.

"Leave…" Tsukune groaned, "_Now_…"

The two girls seemed taken aback by his outburst. After a moment of silence, Kokoa regained her composure. "Why should I?"

"If you don't…" Tsukune whipped his head upwards, revealing his eyes; which were switching between crimson and onyx. "I will throw you out the window and tie you up until morning."

Kokoa recoiled and walked out of the room haughtily. A moment after she'd been gone, Tsukune sighed and looked towards Moka. "I think we can sleep now."

"Tsukune…" Moka frowned. "Why did your eyes turn black?"

"Did they?" Tsukune frowned. "Maybe it's because I'm tired?"

"I don't know… usually, only the eyes of a ghoul are black…" Moka grimaced as she recalled a dream she had.

"It's fine, Moka. Even if I'm a ghoul, I'll still overcome the ghoul. Just for you…" Tsukune whispered as he softly brushed his lips against hers.

Moka blushed fiercely. "I'm going to sleep."

"If you insist," Tsukune grinned. "Just make sure you're well rested for the festival."

Moka's eyes widened momentarily, and she immediately lay on the bed again, trying to sleep. The two of them groaned when morning came and grudgingly put their clothes on. Tsukune savoured the sight of Moka putting her clothes on.

"Could you not look while I dress…?"

"If you say so," Tsukune sighed and turned around. "You know, I think Kokoa's a little too obsessed with you…"

"So? I can't do anything about it." Moka replied, "You can turn around now."

Tsukune obligingly turned around and his eyes widened. Moka was wearing a red sundress which ended just above her knees. The material seemed to be velvet, and it hugged Moka's curves perfectly, accentuating her already perfect figure. "You look…" Tsukune stammered, searching for a word, "stunning…"

Moka blushed profusely. "We're not having sex until the festival."

"I don't mind," Tsukune replied. "I think anticipation makes it all the more enjoyable."

Moka rolled her eyes, "You can anticipate it all you want. Not until the festival."

The two of them walked downstairs and ate their breakfast peacefully.

"So the festival's tonight," Moka's mother pointed out.

"I know," Moka replied.

"Any plans?"

"Nope."

"You should plan beforehand," Moka's mother sighed. "It's not right to rush into these things."

Tsukune was eavesdropping on the two while nibbling on his toast. Lord Akashiya grinned, and decided to make a repeat of the girls' conversation. "So, the festival's tonight."

"Yup."

"Any plans?"

"I'll make her wish the festival was a week ago," Tsukune winked at Akashiya.

"Quite ambitious of you…"

"What is life without ambition?" Tsukune replied philosophically.

"It's life without ambition." Akashiya jokingly replied.

"Well, that's true on a literal level, but what about a figurative level?"

"Ambition doesn't make life," Akashiya laughed, "life makes ambition."

"Well in Soviet Russia…" Tsukune burst out laughing before he could finish.

"I don't think either of us knows how to finish that sentence." Lord Akashiya jovially laughed, and changed the subject. "You wouldn't mind going with me into the human world, would you? I have some work I need to attend to."

"You wouldn't mind, would you?" Tsukune asked Moka, who seemed to have been listening in on their confusing conversation from the start.

"Bring him back on time." Moka commanded.

"Now now, we should let him have his 'bachelor party'," Moka's mother laughed, "though I don't think you should have any strippers."

"Wasn't planning on it," Tsukune replied.

The two of them walked out to the front where a limousine was waiting. Akashiya opened the door for Tsukune, who graciously stepped in. "We'll be going to Osaka," Lord Akashiya said. "If I haven't told you already, do call me father... I don't want my heir to use formalities with me."

"Heir?" Tsukune looked at Lord Akashiya with a surprised looked plastered on his face.

"In the Vampire world, the heir is always the first mate into the family," Akashiya explained, "rather than the mate of the first child. It's quite efficient."

"So I'm going to be a popular target at the festival?" Tsukune groaned, "Just when I thought life wasn't hard enough…"

"You'll live," Akashiya reassured him. "At best, the people there are only 10% as strong as me… if you can fight on equal grounds with me, you can easily take them."

"Yes, but it's a bother…" Tsukune sighed.

"Say, Tsukune... You were human earlier, right?"

"Yes…" Tsukune replied with a frown. "Why?"

"I'm just curious. Where did you live?"

"Abeno-ku in Osaka." Tsukune frowned when he saw the street sign. Was this a setup…?

"Of course…" Lord Akashiya hid a small smile when the limo pulled up in front of a house.

The house was quite modest, with white walls and a dark rooftop. There seemed to be only two floors, and a balcony which extended from a room which was covered in pink. It seemed almost as if the house were inhabited mostly by girls.

The pair got out of the limousine and Lord Akashiya knocked on the door. Tsukune frowned at the house, as if it were familiar. Except, he knew it couldn't be his house… The house he used to live in was green and grey, painted by his father.

Finally, somebody opened the door. It was a girl who seemed to be Tsukune's age, with onyx hair and light brown eyes. Tsukune frowned as he looked at her for a moment, and then his eyes widened in shock. This _was_ his house.

"Hello, is the guardian of Aono Tsukune here?" Lord Akashiya asked smoothly, beckoning for Tsukune to come closer.

Tsukune grudgingly came closer, and the girl looked at him for a moment before shrugging.

"Okaa-san!" She called, "Somebody's here to see you!"

A woman appeared into view behind the girl and frowned. "Who is it, Ayako?"

"I'm not sure, somebody who wants to know about Tsukune-onii-san…" Ayako pursed her thin lips into a frown.

"May I help you?" The woman went in front of Ayako, brushing her chestnut brown hair away from her face. Tsukune fidgeted, knowing that the woman was his mother.

"Yes, I'm sure you'd like to see your son again?"

"What would you know?" Tsukune's mother eyed Lord Akashiya suspiciously.

"Do you want to see him again?" Lord Akashiya asked, studying her face carefully.

"No," she replied. "Please leave."

"Okaa-san!" Ayako complained, "That's so rude of you!"

"I left that boy the moment his father died." His 'mother' replied, gaining a steely attitude. "I only kept him because his father insisted upon it."

"Oh really?" Lord Akashiya frowned. "That's quite a cruel way to describe it. Almost as if you believe him to be inferior…"

"He was a freak." Tsukune's mother frowned. "The moment his eye and hair color changed, I knew he wasn't my son."

"Interesting outlook on my birth," Tsukune finally spoke up, staring his mother straight in the eye.

"Your birth?" Tsukune's mother frowned for a second, and Ayako's eyes widened.

"Tsukune-onii-san!" she cried joyously. "I can't believe how long it's been!"

"You're his sister?" Lord Akashiya asked, confirming the obvious.

"Of course I am!" She grinned. "Except… who are you?"

"His father-in-law." Lord Akashiya replied. "Maybe you'd like to talk about this somewhere else?"

"Of course," Ayako tried to move in front of her mother, who remained adamantly in place.

"Please leave my house. I cut all ties off with Tsukune years ago, when he left with his father's friend. I don't want to have to do this again." Ayako's mother grimaced.

"I believe your daughter would like to catch up with Tsukune. Would you really deny her of her own happiness?" Lord Akashiya narrowed his eyes, entering a staring match with Ayako's mother.

"I'll do what I have to in order to keep her safe."

"I'm tired of this!" Ayako screamed, drawing all attention to her. "You can't order me around, Okaa-san!"

"Ayako…"

"Let's go, Tsukune-onii-san," She frowned and walked past her mother, whose mouth was still agape.

Tsukune rolled his eyes and led her to the waiting limo. Lord Akashiya followed behind, after bowing and apologizing to Tsukune's mother.

"She's so obstinate," Akashiya complained. "If she wasn't your mother, I don't think she'd have lived very long…"

"Well, she is who she is…" Tsukune sighed. Ayako stared at Akashiya, trying to process his last comment.

"So would you have killed my mother…?" She frowned.

"It's an inside joke," Tsukune reassured her. "Although, I don't think it was much of a joke this time…"

"How did you put up with her?" Akashiya asked, genuinely curious.

"She was a lot nicer when my father was still alive…" Tsukune sighed exasperatedly.

"So, Tsukune-onii-san…" Ayako broke into the conversation. "When will I get to meet my sister-in-law?"

Tsukune looked at Lord Akashiya with a frown. "That's up to him."

"I think today should be fine, just be cognoscente of the fact that they have a date tonight." Lord Akashiya replied.

"Ooh, a date?" Ayako grinned, "Do I get to dress her up?"

"We've picked our clothes," Tsukune replied awkwardly

"Aww, that's no fun." Ayako pouted. "Where do you live now, anyways?"

Tsukune stiffened up, and Akashiya replied for him. "My father built a castle in the remote wilderness. There are no houses around, and I chose not to sell it."

"Wow, a castle?" Ayako's eyes widened. "You must have married into royalty."

"Well, something like that…" Tsukune laughed. "My only problem is… won't you be uncomfortable? Her siblings are awfully clingy…"

"I'll be fine," Ayako grinned.

Tsukune and Akashiya exchanged knowing looks. _'Kokoa is going to screw things up…'_ he thought, releasing an inaudible sigh. "She has three sisters, one of them is really clingy, another one is babyish, and another…" Tsukune frowned. "I actually haven't met Moka's oldest sister…"

"She's quite strong and self-dependent," Akashiya filled in the blanks for Tsukune.

"That's generic…" Ayako frowned.

"I guess so," Tsukune replied.

The limousine pulled up in front of the castle, and Ayako stared in awe as she got out of the limo. "That is a huge castle…"

"Yeah, it took me a while to get used to…" Tsukune sighed.

At that moment, Moka and her mother decided to greet the three. "So how was the bachelor party?" Moka's mother grinned knowingly and then noticed Ayako.

"We didn't have one," Tsukune replied. "Instead, we went to pick up my sister."

"That's no fun," Moka's mother pouted, as Moka released a sigh of relief.

"I'm Aono Ayako," Ayako bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," Moka gave Ayako a reassuring smile as she bowed back. "So what was Tsukune like as a child?"

"Tsukune-onii-san was always serious," Ayako sighed. "He'd choose to spend time with otou-san instead of us…"

"Us?" Moka asked, "You have other siblings?"

"We have a little brother named Ken," Ayako replied. "He was just a baby when Tsukune was sent away…"

"It must've been tough for you," Moka's mother sympathized, "I wouldn't know, because I've never had any siblings…"

"It's not really all it's cut out to be," Ayako laughed. "Especially when you're the oldest kid in the house…"

"Sorry for skipping out on that…" Tsukune sighed.

"Speaking of which, don't you two have a date?" Ayako grinned.

"Yeah, we should be leaving soon," Tsukune replied.

"Can I tag along?" Ayako grinned. Moka and her mother exchanged wary glances.

"I think we should spend time getting to know each other," Moka's mother smiled warmly at Ayako. "Why don't I give you a tour?"

"Sure," Ayako agreed. "Have fun on your date, onii-san."

"Oh, I'll have fun." Tsukune grinned as Ayako walked away with Moka's mother. "So at what point will Kokoa mess things up?"

"About ten minutes too late," Moka replied.

"Good enough," Tsukune grinned. "Don't wait up, father."

"I don't plan to," Lord Akashiya rolled his eyes. "I'm just glad you two have the decency to wait…"

After exchanging farewells, Moka and Tsukune took the limousine to the festival.

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Well, give me your opinions. Did it seem too rushed? was the plot a little ish-y? Was Tsukune's mother believable? I personally believe that Tsukune might've broken down were he any less stoic... y'know?**

**Anyways, I'm not sure if I'll make Ayako a perm-char or not... and I'm thinking of setting up a KokoaxOC pairing. What do you think? Would it take the comedic value away from her? (I think it'd be ironic if that OC were human)**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'm expecting reviews :[**

**Oh; shoutout to NefCanuck for replying to my PM.**

**Extra-shoutout to Ou-Rex for getting the time to _finally_ read this story... Hope you enjoy it, Ou-rex :)**

**Now if I could just get some confirmation that my other older readers (imnotcrazy, Dragon Ninja, etc) were still reading =/  
**


	12. Festival

**3,266 words, about 2.5 hours. Again, I would've gone 4k, but I thought the point at which I stopped was a fitting one. BTW, does anybody notice how the world 'seemingly freezes' whenever Moka and Tsukune get involved in a huge dialogue? I basically talk only about them and nothing else. Do you guys think I should do something about that, or leave it as-is? Naturally, I leave you guys with some choices (since I'm awesome :D). Anyways, I could've done this yesterday, but I'm a lazy bastard. Geez, shame on me... Meh. Turns out we didn't go to my cousin's place, so I was left playing runescape (I feel retarded now... I only started again b/c my friend plays, and there's more talking than in StepMania). Oh well, right?**

**Oh, and btw. To those of you that don't know: I'm male (sorry to those males that love me. If any females love me, pix or it didn't happen [jk]).  
**

**Disclaimer: The festival was stolen from dogsfang. I thought his idea on how Vampires became mates was actually good, so I implemented it. Simple as that :)

* * *

**

_Silent Blade (cool name!): I've never actually read/watched Prototype, nor have I heard of it. Therefore, I can easily say that it's a coincidence. In fact, I'll write my disclaimer now._

_**Disclaimer #2: Any resemblance to a noun, fictional or non-fictional (unless otherwise specific) is entirely unintentional, and any legal action taken against me is unwelcome. In fact, if you try to sue me, I will take your base. That's right. You sue me = all your base are belong to me.**_

_Good enough? Anyways, I will keep up the good work, and I will update as often as my laziness will allow :)_

_Ou Rex(ch11): Yeah, a fast story is usually unsatisfying for the reader. It's like eating chocolate slowly **and** savouring it, versus quick bite + swallow. It's more enjoyable for the reader, and more enjoyable for the writer :). Good luck writing (I haven't read the newest A+V ch yet, been busy)._

_Ou Rex(10): I have no idea how to write an Omake_

_Ou Rex(5): She's hot, sexy, strong, **and** funny. What more could you want? *cuddles with imaginary Moka*_

_Ou Rex(4): I try ;)_

_Ou Rex(3): That was the plan :)_

_Ou Rex(2): As long as I'm not overdoing the attitude, all is well :)_

_Ou Rex(1 - FINALLY): I'm glad you think so :)_

_edbegaro: I'm glad you can't wait :). Here's your update._

_Darkfire: I'm glad it's not rushed. That's frankly one of my biggest concerns. I've never been a good pacer, so it's good to know that you think my writing's perfectly sped. As for semi-perm Ayako.. I'm not sure Tsukune would vow for revenge. If he's really as stoic as we think, wouldn't he just take it in stride, not going after the person who killed her, but still killing that person (eventually) at the same time? Either way, if you say KokoaxAlone, I guess so... I still think it'd be funny to have KokoaxHuman. Hilarious shit._

_Sinistellerz: Does this work?_

Tsukune growled, "Let me sleep!"

"Not until you leave me with Onee-sama!" Kokoa cried, as she ran towards Tsukune. Tsukune shifted his weight, and as soon as she was within arms reach, he threw her over his head; out the window.

"Uhh, did I overdo it...?" Tsukune rubbed his head sheepishly.

_Ghostknight: Now _that's_ an interesting thought. I wonder how I could explain his 'not moving'... Maybe Moka told him not to? *shrugs*_

_**Finally, on with the show!**  
_

* * *

Tsukune and Moka got out of the limo, and Moka turned to face Tsukune. "I think it'd be best if I wore my rosary for this."

Tsukune raised an eyebrow at Moka. "Why? Isn't this a vampire festival? I'm sure the others wouldn't mind."

"No, they'd all try to challenge me," Moka rolled her eyes. "The Akashiya family is known for its power, and we often receive many challenges."

"Oh…" Tsukune sighed. "Should I limit my power as well?"

This time it was Moka's turn to raise her eyes. "How can you limit your power?"

Tsukune held up his right hand and pointed to a ruby ring. "My ring acts as a limiter. It helped me to control my powers when I first received them."

"If you want to, go ahead. I don't think it's necessary though. You smell of human as it is."

"Alright…" As Tsukune handed Moka her rosary, his hair reverted to ochre brown, as his crimson eyes became a deep chocolate brown.

Moka snapped her rosary in place, and fell forward onto Tsukune. Tsukune supported her while she reoriented herself. "That was a long wait…" She muttered.

"Sorry about that," Tsukune rubbed his head sheepishly. "If you want, we can skip the festival and go somewhere else…"

"Is that what you think I want?" Moka demanded, her green eyes becoming soft. "I want _you_, Tsukune. I've loved you since the moment you saved me, and I _want_ this."

Tsukune grinned, "If you're sure."

"I've never been surer of anything," Moka grinned, as she peacefully put her head on Tsukune's shoulder.

"Good to know," Tsukune laughed as the two of them walked into the sunset. **(the end… nah, jk)** Tsukune stopped in front of a set of ornate double doors which strongly resembled those of Castle Akashiya and frowned. "I thought this was a festival."

"The Vampire definition of festival is far different. It's like a human party," Moka explained.

"Sounds stuffy," Tsukune commented.

"Wait till tonight," Moka winked.

Tsukune looked at Moka in disbelief. "Did the seal break by any chance…? You're acting a lot like your other self…"

"What's wrong with a little teasing?" Moka grinned, "It _will_ make the evening more enjoyable."

"Evening or night?" Tsukune laughed. "So how many 'hopefuls' will I have to beat up tonight?"

"Hmm… Our family is quite powerful. I'd say about 300," Moka pretended to think. "No, there shouldn't be more than 15 people."

Tsukune groaned, "You expect us to have time for sex after that…? Oh well, I guess I'll just have to go for a 1 hit knockout…"

"Go ahead…" Moka sighed. "Just leave them alive. It's not smart to incur grudges in the Vampire world."

"I'll try," Tsukune grinned, showing his fangs. "It might be a little hard."

"As long as you try…" Moka rolled her eyes, "I wonder how many people will be at the festival…"

"Only one way to find out," Tsukune replied as he opened the doors. He was met with an unexpected sight. There were numerous people, and it actually seemed like a festival. Kids were playing around while adults pretended to watch them. Various couples walked around hand-in-hand, and were chastised by their chaperones. "So much for stuffy."

"It is a little like human festival, but the one we're going to is actually inside that castle." Moka pointed out a castle which barely rivalled the size of her own.

"Huh. Do you want to attend this one for a while?" Tsukune gave her a hopeful smile. "I don't want to jump right into a stuffy wine and dance party."

"If you insist," Moka replied with a barely hidden grin. "It might be fun..." She mused, remembering some of the festivals she'd enjoyed with her father and mother.

"It _will_ be fun. After all, I'm there, aren't I?" Tsukune joked, putting an arm over Moka's shoulder.

"Don't get full of yourself," Moka rolled her eyes. "Then you'll be just as bad as Saizou and the other rapists."

Tsukune immediately sobered up. "I'd never do that…"

Moka sighed, "I make one joke and you kill yourself?"

"I _might_…" Tsukune replied remorsefully.

"Grow up…" Moka rolled her eyes. "The least you could do is take my 'insults' like a man."

"Actually…" Tsukune started, lightening up. "I don't believe that men are stoic, I think that comes by nurturing. Men can feel emotions, but we're taught from a young age to suppress them."

"I'll… try to remember that," Moka sighed. "At least you're passionate about something…"

Tsukune grinned, "Of course I am. I wasn't _born_ as a ruthless killing machine."

"That's a matter of opinion," Moka laughed. "As long as you're a circle, not a square."

"Interesting metaphor…" Tsukune paused. "So you're playing off the fact that a cube has four sides while a circle has an infinite number of sides?"

"Can we just walk? It'd be just like you to waste the night talking…" Moka sighed. "I'd like this to be a memorable evening."

"I can guarantee that the night will be memorable," Tsukune joked. "Whatever, let's go."

The two of them walked through the festival, admiring certain stands. There were some differences in the games compared to those in the human world. For example, in the carnival hammer, the hammer was made out of solid titanium. As well, the hoops for hoop-tossing games were made out of a thin wire which easily unhooked; making it hard to actually win a prize. Despite these limitations, Tsukune had won two gigantic teddy bears for Moka. "What do I do with the teddy bears…?" Moka frowned, "I'd look like an idiot if I brought them in with us…"

"Then you'd be my idiot," Tsukune joked, as he leaned in for a kiss. Moka ducked underneath him, and scowled.

"I don't want to look like an idiot in front of these people. They exploit weaknesses, Tsukune."

At that exact moment, Kokoa rushed up and grabbed the teddy bears from Moka. "Ha!" She laughed, "If you want these teddy bears back, you'll have to become onee-sama again!"

Tsukune and Moka stared at Kokoa for a minute before walking away. "That was convenient," Tsukune commented.

"Hey! Get back here!" Kokoa yelled.

"It's alright, Kokoa-chan. I know you want those teddy bears!" Tsukune laughed as he and Moka walked up the steps to the castle.

"It's Kokoa-sama to you!" Kokoa yelled. She stared at the teddy bears for a moment, before hearts grew in her eyes. "So cute!" Kokoa gushed.

Moka and Tsukune had nearly fallen over in surprise at that point. "Let's go?" Tsukune offered, as his hand went out to open the door. "After you."

Moka walked in graciously, and her face became nearly stoic, save for a small smile. "Take as much emotion as you can off of your face. Just leave enough to make them think we're happy," She whispered to Tsukune, who entered behind her; gracelessly in comparison.

Tsukune looked around for a moment. He was unsurprised to note that the main color was red. _'What is it with Vampires and crimson red? Wait, blood. Riiight….'_ The floor was covered by a crimson red carpet, and the walls were painted a shade of light red. About ten metres away from Tsukune and Moka, there was a table with glasses full of a red substance; which could either be wine or blood.

Tsukune gained a content expression as he and Moka walked towards the table, hand in hand. "I can drink this, right?"

"They're just transfusion packs," Moka sighed wistfully. "I prefer real blood…"

"Not right now," Tsukune immediately replied.

"I have _some_ sense of decency," Moka chided. "It's your fault anyways, for tasting so damn good!"

"I'd love to hear that in a different context," Tsukune sighed. He picked up a glass of blood and absentmindedly stared at it. He downed it in one gulp and placed it on a waiting tray, held by a human servant. "Is he willingly here, or unwillingly?"

"They're generally unwilling servants," Moka frowned. "It's something that my father doesn't approve of, so he hires his servants."

"I'm glad the old man cares about free will," Tsukune replied. "I really do fear for the world right now… Humans are creating a strain on the world, monsters are killing humans… I guess peace won't come until the power of love overpowers the love of power," Tsukune quoted **(originally "When the power of love overpowers the love of power, the world will know peace" – Jimi Hendrix)** with a small sigh.

"I guess not," Moka replied. "What can we do? We're just two people."

"Actually, we're two of the most powerful people in the world," Tsukune replied.

"Oh really?" An unknown voice laughed at Tsukune. The man behind the voice was, of course, a Vampire. He had dull silver hair, and his eyes were barely red. "I don't believe a human should know about power. Why don't you be a dear and get us a drink?" He cut between Moka and Tsukune and introduced himself. "I am Kyogou Akan. I'm sure you must have heard of my father, Kyogou Sankyu."

Moka frowned when she looked at Tsukune. He stood rooted in place, staring at Akan with barely masked contempt in his brown eyes. "I believe you should stay away from my mate if you know what's best for you."

Akan laughed, his voice reaching an extremely high pitch which caused all of the other Vampires to stare at him in disgust. "Are you still here? I thought I _told_ you to get drinks for the two of us."

"Why don't you get your own?" Tsukune asked, "Or are you too weak to walk that far?"

"What did you say?" Akan scowled at Tsukune. "Do my ears deceive me, or did a _human_ call me weak?"

Tsukune grinned and released the seal which was holding his powers back. "You're weak," He stated, as his hair became silver and his eyes became a vibrant crimson.

"W-what?! You smell exactly like…" Akan paled as he backed away. By this point, many were gazing, waiting to see what Tsukune would do.

"A human? Do you really think that Lord Akashiya would give his daughter to a human?" Tsukune laughed. "I hope that you're the only person in this room arrogant enough to assume that you can beat the unknown." Tsukune grinned menacingly. "I suppose I will have to punish you, though. You _did_ tell me to do your work…"

"N-no! Please, I'm sorry!" He cried, throwing himself at his feet. Moka watched Tsukune warily to see his reaction.

"You're _sorry_? You're nothing but an idiotic bully. You'll attack those who you think are weaker, and you'll steer clear of those who're stronger… You should **learn your place**!" Tsukune yelled, as he kicked Akan into the air. Once Akan was about to land, Tsukune kicked him again, into the roof of the castle. Finally, Tsukune kicked Akan into the wall, where he slowly fell and went unconscious.

"You could've gone easy on him…" Moka commented, sighing.

"He's still alive," Tsukune shrugged. "Isn't that enough?"

"I suppose. We should just be glad that his father is the exact opposite. Akan is completely arrogant, while his father is one of the kindest Vampires I've ever met," Moka smiled. "Let's dance, Tsukune."

Tsukune raised an eyebrow as the two of them got onto the dance floor and started to waltz. "You know I have no clue how…?"

"You'll learn," Moka laughed as the two of them continued to dance. At first, Tsukune's steps were clumsy, but they quickly evolved from clumsy to graceful, thus allowing him to dance with Moka _without_ trampling over her feet.

"That was admirer number one… Where are the rest?" Tsukune frowned, after a moment of silence.

"You scared them away," Moka smiled. "I'd hate for you to make _more_ enemies…"

"More enemies?" Tsukune frowned. "I thought I only had one enemy here…"

"Some of the people here share the same view as Akan. They think _you're_ the one who's being arrogant by rejecting their views," Moka explained.

"That's… dumb," Tsukune rolled his eyes. "Honestly, don't they understand that everything is created for a purpose, and everything is destroyed for a purpose?"

"Self-absorption is ignorance," Moka replied smoothly. "Could you get some wine, please?"

"Where's the wine?" Tsukune asked as he looked around conspicuously to find the wine.

"To the left of the blood," Moka replied. "The color is a little lighter, and it's more transparent."

"Alright, I'll be back in a minute," Tsukune replied. He walked over to the table to get two glasses of wine. He was about to walk back to Moka, when he was stopped by a man.

"It was quite brave of you to voice your opinion," The man said. "I don't think many of the Vampires here would be quite as willing to speak their mind."

"I suppose." Tsukune replied casually. "What difference does it make."

"It says a lot about you," The man replied. "You're incredibly arrogant, incredibly powerful, or incredibly stupid."

"Well, at least I'm incredible," Tsukune laughed.

"I suppose that's one way of looking at it," He laughed. "I'm Kyogou Sankyu. I'm sorry about my son's behaviour, I'm afraid he inherited it from his mom."

"Don't worry about it. The fact that you're apologizing means that he has at least one decent parent," Tsukune grinned. "Try not to change that."

"You're an interesting person," Sankyu commented. "I look forward to seeing the result of your union with the Akashiya family."

"Don't expect any children soon," Tsukune laughed. "It's one of the only things that father and I can agree on."

"I don't believe I'm the one who should expect children. Either way, I have to go back to my wife…" He sighed. "I envy you, boy. You were given permission to marry the woman you love… Make sure you treasure her."

"I plan to," Tsukune replied. He gave Sankyu a parting nod and walked back to Moka. "Sankyu's interesting…" He commented as he handed Moka her glass of wine.

"How so?" Moka asked. She took a small sip from the glass and looked at Tsukune.

"He seems to have an outgoing personality, and yet… he has a lot of sorrow hidden behind it all…"

"That's how it is with most Vampires," Moka sadly replied. "Most of us are married off for political reasons. I'm actually one of the lucky ones."

"That's horrible…" Tsukune frowned, "You should at least get to choose your mate…"

"That's not how most parents see it," Moka sighed. "They do what they need to in order to gain power."

"If we do have children, I won't let that happen to them," Tsukune vowed solemnly. Then, as an afterthought, he downed his glass of wine in one go, and winced. "It burns the first time around…"

"You're not supposed to drink it _that_ quickly!" Moka chided. "You're supposed to pace yourself!"

"Oh well," Tsukune grinned. "What's done is done."

At that moment, a woman - with bright crimson eyes and dark silver hair - walked up to the two of them and gave Moka a small glare before smiling sweetly at Tsukune. "Would you like to dance?"

"No thank you, I'm with my mate," Tsukune replied politely.

"It's just one dance," She pleaded.

"I'd rather not," Tsukune said. "If that's all, could you please leave us?"

"Of all the nerve!" She suddenly cried. "You would refuse to dance with _me_?"

"I just did…" Tsukune replied.

"Then I guess I'll have to take _her_ out of the picture…" She growled.

Tsukune sighed and looked at Moka, who nodded. Tsukune reluctantly pulled off Moka's rosary and watched the fireworks/people fly.

Moka looked around for a moment. "You can't go one evening without a fight, can you…?" She asked Tsukune with a frown.

Tsukune shook his head, "I'm not the only one with admirers…"

Moka rolled her eyes, "I'll give you one chance to leave."

"Ha! You're the one who'll be leaving!" She cried, as she charged at Moka.

Moka moved to the side and elbowed the woman, causing her to fall to the ground. Unexpectedly, the woman flipped back onto her feet and kicked Moka. Moka ducked underneath the kick, and pushed the foot upwards with her hands, causing the woman to lose her balance and tumble to the ground again. This time, Moka immediately kicked her as if she were a soccer ball, sending her flying through the window. Sadly, an unlucky vampire named Kokoa was right behind the soaring woman, and managed to fall out the window with her. **(Does that work for you guys?)**

Tsukune frowned, "Do you think Kokoa will be alright…?"

"I think she'll live," Moka replied confidently. "That's enough, isn't it?"

"I suppose," Tsukune laughed. "It's better than her death…"

The two of them got up, and at that point, the clock hit 12, and a bell rang. "It's time," Moka said, after the bell had stopped.

"For?" Tsukune asked, somewhat lost.

"Well, it's time for us to consummate," Moka replied. She led Tsukune outside of the castle towards a clean, paved path which seemed to lead to a mountain.

"A mountain…?" Tsukune frowned.

"Inside the mountain, there's a place for Vampires to get married and consummate. Somehow, father managed to reserve a room and our ceremony one day before the ceremony," Moka shook her head in amazement. "He's such a procrastinator…"

"That's a bad thing...?" Tsukune frowned. "I was under the impression that—"

"It's a bad thing," Moka cut him off, and the two of them entered the mountain through a doorway. Tsukune looked around in wonder: it was completely hollowed out, and yet the mountain was still standing!

"I'm not a science geek, but shouldn't the mountain have collapsed by now?" Tsukune frowned, as he looked at the many doorways which all led to various locations, and one particular doorway which was larger, and made of gold.

"It was made using some Vampire magic," Moka replied.

"Vampires have magic?" Tsukune's eyebrows rose exponentially.

"We used to… It's nearly a lost art now, only my father and some of the monks here know it," Moka calmly replied.

At that point, Tsukune was about to reply, when he heard a monk call his name. "Aono Tsukune."

Tsukune and Moka walked forward and followed the monk as his burgundy robe flew in barely-present breeze.

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Soo... should I do that lemon, or just beat around the bush (literally.) Oh, give me some smutty desc's of Moka. *parental discretion advised for this bit* does she shave? Is the hair down there silver/pink (if she doesn't)? Should Tsukune tease her, or just give it to her? *end p-discretion* PENIS! *whoops***

**OK, tell me ewhat you want next chapter, and I'll try my best to deliver :)**

**- Laterz  
**


	13. Mrs Aono Moka

**2,134 words, 2 hours, etc, etc... we know the drill. Anyways, I have an enjoyable (or so I think) twist in here... yeah... Alright, anyways, bad news: I'm obsessed with runescape. It won't affect my release times much, I'll still release every 1-3 days unless I'm not at a computer. Still, I just thought you'd want to know that I disgust myself. Yeah... Either way, I've got some humour in here, some annoyances, some reluctance, etc. Oh, and there's more description in the first 500 words. Noticed that?

* * *

**

_Darkfire: Uhh, should I apologize at this point? The story **NO. THE CHAPTER, NOT STORY!** is lemon-centric... =/ it was all I could come up with on short notice. Also, on her pride... Don't you think good ol' onee-sama + Tsukune can help out with that? Yeah, yeah, yeah... Essentially, Kokoa could complain that he/she (lmao) is a human, etc, etc... Then Moka points out that Tsukune was a human, pretends to get all offended. Kokoa wants to please her onee-sama so she gives it a shot... could work, don't you think?_

_Sinistellerz: Right on! (Versus left on!)_

_Ou-Rex: Yeah, when I consciously try at descriptions, I'll skip the parts that need them the most. It's also a problem cuz I don't proofread. I'm actually cutting into my shower time by writing this reply... Be glad :( Lol, thanks for reading, and I'll get to your story ASAP. (I'm lazy, and apparently a rune-addict)_

_Ghostknight: Humour, just for you. I read 'Meet Moka's Parents', I actually stole the wedding portion from it. I _did_ ask dogsfang if it was alright (since he doesn't read my stories, I thought it'd be polite to ask. Ou-rex is special). Anyways, I can't promise that I'll _never_ kill anybody off, but I won't for now. Is that good enough?_

_**On with the show! (Skipped to the end of ceremony)**  
_

* * *

"You are now Mrs. Aono Moka, and Mr. Aono Tsukune," The monk solemnly said, after having completed the ritual. It was quite a simple ritual, a few binding words; a couple of spells, the usual. By the time they were done, Tsukune was nearly exhausted from the time they'd spent standing and talking. It felt _so_ stuffy. At that point, he paused to look around and re-view the bland sights. The walls were light beige, and there was a deep-brown shouji 15 metres behind them. Tsukune and Moka were standing in front of an altar, while the monk was standing behind it reading from some pages. Leading up to the altar were tatami which were red compared to the beige of the others inhabiting the floor. All in all, the room was a fusion of Western and Japanese style design.

"Please follow me," The monk broke Tsukune out of his reverie by speaking again in his quiet voice. Moka and Tsukune followed the monk out through the shouji into a hallway which was far more majestic compared to the earlier room they were in. The walls were inscribed with gold pictures and words, all detailing the quest of heroic Vampires. The gold contrasted nicely with the silver walls, and greatly complemented the red, velvet floor. Tsukune noticed that the hallway they were nearing had a black floor, and the walls were nearly replaced by doors. Each door had a specific number and a color on it. Tsukune assumed that green meant the room was occupied, yellow meant it was reserved, and green meant it was free. The three of them continued to walk until they reached a room which had a yellow card with the letters 'Aka-Aon' inscribed upon the card, nearby the number '1337'. The monk fished a key out of his beige cloak and attached it to the door, causing a clicking sound to be heard.

"You'll be left here until tomorrow morning, after the sun has risen. All your essentials will be provided, and I will leave clean robes outside of the door," The monk explained, as he gestured towards various parts of the room. "I wish you luck in your union," The monk nodded his head in parting.

As the monk walked back down the hallway, Tsukune and Moka hesitantly entered the room. Tsukune looked around for a moment, surprised that it was nearly bare save for the king-sized bed in the corner, and the large Jacuzzi within the bathroom. Tsukune threw his jacket over the lone sofa that was wisely sitting there, and stared at Moka for a minute, before going to the washroom. "I'll be taking a bath," Tsukune told Moka, as he stripped down and entered the pre-filled Jacuzzi. Moka stared hesitantly at the bathroom door and she sat on the sofa heaving a large sigh.

**"What's the problem?"** Inner Moka asked through the rosary. **"Did you not want this?"**

"I did, it's just that…" Moka trailed off. "I'm not sure if I'm ready," she whispered, after a pause.

**"It's your choice," **Inner Moka finally said, after a brief pause. **"I'll wait for you to agree."**

"Really?" Moka's face lit up a little, as if a huge burden had been lifted off of her shoulder.

**"Of course,"** Inner Moka replied. **"Though you're the one who'll have to tell him."**

Moka imperceivably frowned for a moment. "Alright…" She hesitantly replied, putting an end to their conversation.

At that point, Tsukune exited the bathroom, with only a towel around his waist. Moka eyed his muscles for a moment and quickly looked back up at him. "You can take a bath now," Tsukune gently said, as if he were aware of the inner turmoil she was facing.

Moka gave Tsukune a small smile and hurriedly entered the bathroom. She slowly stripped down to nothing and entered the Jacuzzi, releasing a content sigh as the water helped ease her tension.

Tsukune reluctantly looked towards the bathroom, and took extra bed sheets out of the closet. He spread them over the couch and stared at his make-shift bed for a moment. In a sense, it was hilarious that the first time he was sleeping on the couch was his wedding night. _'It's what she wants,'_ he mentally reminded himself, and he looked for a book of some sort to read. There was nothing. _'Maybe there's more to a wedding night than just sex?'_ Tsukune chided himself for not bringing something. Suddenly, he remembered the rubix cube which he'd brought to Castle Akashiya. Was it still there…? Tsukune peered inside his jacket pocket for a moment and grinned. He still had the unsolved rubix cube. _'I never thought I'd be happy to see an unsolved rubix cube…'_ Tsukune mentally mused.

At that point, Moka walked out – in her clothing – and looked at the couch for a moment. "Why are there bed sheets on the couch?"

"Well, I thought you'd want the whole bed to yourself," Tsukune grinned. "I _am_ a bed-hogger."

"Are you sure you want to sleep on the couch?" Moka asked concernedly. "I wouldn't mind if you slept with me…"

"It's fine," Tsukune assured her. "I don't really mind. I had to sleep on the streets back when I was travelling." Moka frowned and was about to say something, when Tsukune smiled reassuringly. "It's fine."

Moka sighed, aware that he wouldn't budge. After a three-minute stare-down with Tsukune, Moka finally gave up and crawled into bed. She had a plan. Sadly, Moka fell asleep quite some time before her plan could be enacted.

Tsukune looked at the sleeping face of Moka adoringly, and finally went to sleep on the couch.

Tsukune was awoken by a weight on his chest, and the sound of a door slamming open. Tsukune winced and looked down. He was amazed to see that Moka had gotten on the couch and slept with him. Then, finally realizing something, Tsukune looked towards the door and his eye twitched in annoyance. Kokoa was standing at the door.

"Unhand my onee-sama!" Kokoa yelled, as she charged towards Tsukune. At that point, Tsukune had an epiphany. There was only one way to get rid of Kokoa. Tsukune looked towards the window, and at that point, Kokoa jumped. Tsukune knew that her angle of descent would cause her to land directly on Moka's head. What kind of husband would he be if he let her have her way? Right before Kokoa landed, Tsukune grabbed Kokoa's shirt and threw her towards the window with all his might. "ONEEE-SAAMAAAAA!!!!" Kokoa cried, as she flew towards the window. Tsukune winced when he heard the sounds of broken glass, and the accompanying thud.

"Will she be alright…?" Tsukune frowned. He looked down towards Moka to see if she was still asleep.

"Tsukune…" Moka murmured, snuggling closer to him.

Tsukune smiled and patted her head softly. Morning seemed to come far too quickly, and Moka eventually woke up, and smiled brightly at Tsukune. "Morning," Tsukune greeted, with a smaller smile.

"How was your sleep?" Moka asked.

"I was awoken by a little kid with red hair," Tsukune replied. "I threw her out of the window."

"She better be alive…" Moka pretended to glare at Tsukune. "How did she even get in here?"

"I wouldn't know…" Tsukune muttered, also wondering the same thing. "Maybe she snuck in?"

"Then how did you wake up?"

"I'm surprised you didn't… She slammed the door and literally screamed."

"I enjoyed myself!" Moka pouted for a moment. Suddenly, as if remembering something, Moka quickly looked outside, and gasped in awe. "It's beautiful…" She murmured.

Tsukune looked outside, to see the sunrise, shaping the sky into molten gold and bronze. In the distance, they could see a few of the other couples also looking at the sunrise with less awe. "They don't seem to be enjoying themselves," Tsukune pointed out.

"Well, Vampires are supposed to be stoic," Moka sighed. "I suppose I'd be considered a failure by the Vampiric race."

"I told you already," Tsukune sternly reprimanded Moka. "You're not a failure. If you ever become one, you'll be _my_ failure."

Moka unwillingly laughed. "How do you know just what to say?"

"I love you enough to think of them," Tsukune replied with a grin playing on his face. "I think we should head back, right?"

"We don't have to…" Moka sighed. "We _could_ stay like this forever…"

"As appealing as that sounds…" Tsukune sighed, "I think we have some parents to talk to…"

Moka winced, "They'd _love_ to hear what happened last night."

"Oh, I'm sure," Tsukune laughed in agreement. "They won't mind, as long as we're happy."

"I wonder…" Moka sighed, "I just hope I don't get 'the talk'."

"Didn't you already…?"

"Well, whenever I've done something wrong, mother punishes me by 'educating me'."

Immediately, Tsukune's head was filled with erotic, incestual pictures which he couldn't remove. At that point, he had a nosebleed, which didn't escape Moka's notice.

"Just what are you thinking of…?" Moka's brow twitched as she glared at Tsukune. "Don't you understand the difference between talking and actions…?" She slowly spoke, irritation laced within each syllable.

"Of course I do…" Tsukune nervously replied. "Oh, look at the time! I'd better get changed!" Tsukune tried to get up, but was held down by Moka.

"Maybe…" She seductively smirked, "I should just punish you…"

Tsukune gulped, "I-it's fine…"

"Oh, are you sure?" Moka pouted, enjoying the agony which was prominently displayed on Tsukune's face.

"Com-completely," Tsukune replied, his voice having cracked at some point.

"That's a shame," Moka pouted even deeper, before finally releasing him. Tsukune ran off to the bathroom, while Moka laughed in the background.

Tsukune exited the bathroom, and walked past Moka. At that point, Moka walked past him to go to the bathroom, her hip barely brushing against his hand. Tsukune's hand was tingling, and too much blood was flowing to his face. _'Tease…'_

After Moka and Tsukune had both gotten ready to leave, they exited the festival grounds, and went to a waiting limo. Tsukune got inside, and was surprised to see that Lord Akashiya and Ayako were both inside.

"So, did you enjoy your time at the festival?" Lord Akashiya grinned knowingly.

"It was alright…" Moka conceded hesitantly, having finally gotten into the limousine.

"Just alright?" Ayako teased. "You're not _that_ bad, are you, onii-san?"

"Oh, I'm far better than _that_…" Tsukune laughed. "We just never went that far."

_"Tsukune!"_ Moka hissed, annoyed that he'd said it before everybody was there.

"You didn't get that far?" Lord Akashiya frowned. "Let me guess… was he a little… slow?"

Moka blushed fiercely, "We didn't…"

"Our clothes stayed on the entire time," Tsukune assured Lord Akashiya. "Sorry to disappoint."

"No, I think you're far more disappointed than I am," Lord Akashiya laughed. "I don't mind, but your mother, on the other hand…"

Moka frowned. "I don't want to face her."

"You'll have to," Tsukune replied, as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"But I don't want to!" Moka complained.

"Is there something I'm missing?" Ayako frowned, as she looked between the two.

"Moka's mother punishes her by talking about sex," Akashiya explained.

"Where's the problem…?" Ayako frowned.

"It's embarrassing!" Moka whined, putting her head into Tsukune's shoulder.

"You'll live…" Tsukune assured her. "Besides, don't you think you're concentrating on it too much? It affects us more than it affects her…"

"Unfortunately," Lord Akashiya sighed. "She wants grandchildren."

Tsukune's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "This isn't good…"

"Exactly!" Moka agreed, "Now you see why I've been complaining?"

"So just have kids, then." Ayako offered the obvious solution.

"We're still in school…" Tsukune and Moka replied monotonously and simultaneously.

"You're rich; can't you afford to take care of one kid?" Ayako frowned, "Or you have to make her focus on something else…"

"Like?" Tsukune leaned forward eagerly, waiting for an answer.

"I wouldn't know," Ayako carelessly replied. "It's your problem…"

"She did like medieval weaponry a lot…" Akashiya mused.

"Then we have to find some medieval weaponry!" Tsukune proclaimed.

"I know just the place…" Akashiya grinned.

To Be Continued

* * *

**Ooh, where do you think they're gonna go? (Somebody give me the name of that djinn city please? It's in a lot of fics, and it removes illusions, etc, but I forgot the name). Well, that bracketed portion pretty much spoiled it. Oh well. Do you think Tsukune and Moka will ever get a lemon? Should I just keep this fic clean? Meh, whatever. Will Ayako/Kokoa/Kahlua _ever_ find true love? (Random. I wanna know your opinion on that)**

**Kay, anyways, I gotta shower. Later guys :).**

**OH PS: You guys missed an error in my last chapter. I'm not correcting it till somebody points it out.**

**Laterz.  
**


	14. S'mores

**If this chapter sucks, it's cuz I had no ideas. None, whatsoever. Nobody told me the name of that city, so I just skipped that portion. Oh well, there goes a good 2k words.**

**Either way, if I sound like crap, I feel like it.**

**Anyways, school's over, going for vacation on Friday... I need ideas, btw. I'll write while I'm on vacation (w/o posting) if I'm given a number of good ideas, and then I'll post them all up in one (hopefully) huge chapter. Sounds good? I think so.**

**Statistics: 2,203 words, 2 hours. Is my work ethic decreasing?**

**O.K.... Time for my rant... Ah, nvm. That'll be at the bottom.**

**

* * *

**_Godzilla: I give you guys TMI cuz I'm bored. Also, it's fun to watch you squirm. Nah, jk. I give TMI cuz it fills up space. I am teh mighty word whore... fear me..._

_puff: I'm glad you can tell that sarcasm is a redeeming trait :). Hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Ou-Rex: It's not that you're a terrible editor, I just think that you might be missing a little on the foundations side? Maybe you mis-learned something, so you can't actually correctly apply/edit it? Either way, sorry you haven't gotten any critique from me yet. Sure, exams are done, but my schedule's far from free. Expect an influx of reviews around tmrw :P_

_Darkfire: I apologized because the main theme of the last chapter was the lemon. You did say 'Don't center around the lemon' right? Anyways, I suppose KokoaxHuman would be hard to pull off... Unless there's blood involved. Really, unless there's blood involved. Or, onee-sama could convince her. Onee-sama (Moka) is all-powerful imho. Anyways, I was waiting all of today for that name, but you never gave it *sob*. Oh well, I don't mind. That just meant I had to work harder lol._

_I'MNOTCRAZY1: Lmao. Nice to have you back ;)_

_sinistellerz: It may or may not set up for later in the story (a couple chapters ahead, not necessarily this chapter). Sorry you had to watch a bad movie, though. Atleast I updated today?_

_Ghostknight: Uh, what's the name of the gun? I doubt it's a musket... Huh, Kokoa gets the talk? That might be interesting... lmfao, you're full of good ideas :). Either way, the KokoaxWindow joke is getting kind of old. I doubt I can resurrect it, but I'll see about next chapter. See if you can find the foreshadow that might set up for that._

_edbegaro: I'm glad I can update frequently, as well. Except... 1ch/2days is fast? I usually get pissed off if I don't get a good chapter from somebody each day (thank god I've subscribed to ~300 fanfics). Anyways, I'll keep working (however grudglngly) and I'm glad you liked the chapter :)_

_**On with the show! (FYI: Tsu + Moka never got anything for Moka's mother. I was too lazy to put that in. Oh well, just call me the word-whore-who-is-a-horrible-author. [but it you do, i'll kill you.])**  
_

* * *

Moka stared at Tsukune's penis in unconcealed awe. Her mouth was slightly open, and her green eyes were widened. She slowly brought her hand towards it, and flinched when her hand finally reached it. After an eternity of waiting, Moka slowly started to move her hand, and eventually sped up as she felt more confident. She slowly began to alternate her technique – using one hand; using both; cradling his testicles… Tsukune grunted as his vision turned red, and stars began to appear. Suddenly, Tsukune came… and woke up.

Tsukune groaned in anguish as he woke up to Moka lying on him. He just _had_ to have an erection at that point. As soon as Tsukune woke up, Moka followed suit, her green orbs blinking furiously. "Tsukune…?" Moka muttered, still drowsy.

"Yeah?" Tsukune replied, panting a little from his dream.

At that point, Moka felt the bulge which was rubbing discreetly against her stomach. "Could you not do that…?" Moka asked, annoyed.

"Sorry…" Tsukune sighed, "It was an accident."

"If you say so," Moka replied, completely unconvinced.

"Can I help it if my dreams are usually better than reality?"Tsukune muttered resentfully.

"What's that?" Moka glared at him, "Did you just accept a one-way ticket to hell?"

"I'm not going to hell…" Tsukune rolled his eyes as he got up. "I'm going to the abyss."

"Uh-huh," Moka humoured him. "Just where is this abyss?"

"Between heaven and hell," Tsukune replied as he walked into the bathroom.

"It doesn't exist…" Moka muttered.

"Does so!" Tsukune yelled back at her from the bathroom. He took his time in the bath, and remembered the lecture Moka received from her mother last night.

_---Flashback---_

_"The most important duty of any wife is to consummate the relationship and provide kids… and you're telling me you couldn't even do that?!" Moka's mother frowned, both displeased and appalled._

_"I…" Moka sighed, "I didn't…"_

_"You didn't want to? Did you consider Tsukune's feelings at all?"_

_"I don't really mind…" Tsukune nervously laughed._

_"This isn't about you!" Both of the women turned at Tsukune and glared. Tsukune shrank back fearfully, and kept his distance._

_"Why would you deprive him of a natural need, Moka?" Moka's mother asked sweetly._

_"I had a bad experience with…" Moka started._

_"Oh, so you tried to play around with him and didn't like it?" Moka's mother sighed. "You know, there's lots of toys on the market…"_

_Moka cheeks immediately became as red as roses. "I was nearly raped, mother!"_

_Tsukune winced, and Moka's mother's __**(I need to give her a name…)**__ eyes widened in shock. "Raped? By who?" She asked, her voice gaining a steely quality._

_"Some humans," Moka vaguely replied, trying to dodge the subject._

_"Why didn't you tell us? We could have done something!"_

_"No you couldn't!" Moka replied, biting her lip to hold back tears. "I would've been raped that night if not for Tsukune! He's done so much for me; don't you think I feel horrible enough?"_

_"It's fine…?" Tsukune offered, and he backed away as he was met by a glare from Moka's mother._

_Lord Akashiya chuckled, as he watched the drama unfold. "You know, if I'd heard her story before I met you… I probably would've killed all the humans in that city."_

_"Good thing you met me," Tsukune laughed nervously, as he watched Moka get comforted by her mother._

_"You've really brightened up this household, boy."_

_"I can't take _all_ the credit..." Tsukune absentmindedly replied._

_"Honestly, before you came, the house was gloomy," Lord Akashiya recalled. "Now it's completely happy."_

_"Most of what's changed is a direct result of your actions," Tsukune replied. "I only did what came natural to me…" Tsukune looked around for a moment. "Where's Ayako?"_

_"She's with Kokoa," Lord Akashiya assured Tsukune._

_Tsukune's eyes nearly burst out of their sockets. "With Kokoa?!"_

_---End Flashback---_

Tsukune sighed as he got up and towelled himself off. He hadn't actually seen Ayako _or_ Kokoa since that day. He climbed down the stairs drowsily, despite the long bath he'd taken. "Morning," Tsukune casually greeted the people sitting at the table.

"Good morning Tsukune," Moka's mother replied with a smile.

"Morning," Lord Akashiya replied, glancing at Tsukune from his newspaper.

"Anyone seen Ayako?" Tsukune frowned, "I think her mom might be getting worried by now…"

"She's still with Kokoa. The two of them went to Tokyo to shop." Moka's mother helpfully replied.

"Err… Kokoa shops?" Tsukune asked, taken aback.

"Of course she shops," Lord Akashiya laughed. "I stopped shopping for her a long time ago, and her mother helped her afterwards."

"So Kokoa's got a different mother from Moka…?" Tsukune asked, trying to dissect the family tree.

"Moka's my only child," Moka's mother replied. "The rest of them are…"

"Different," Lord Akashiya replied. "I hope you never have to meet their mother… If you think _Kokoa's_ bad…"

"So then why did you mate with her?" Tsukune asked curiously.

"It was a split second decision," Akashiya replied, after a moment's pause.

"Three times?" Moka's mother scoffed.

"Of course. She's been trying to seduce me for ages," Lord Akashiya sighed. "It's so painful, being as attractive as I am."

"Yeah… I mean, if I ever had a harem, I'd probably dump them all for Moka," Tsukune laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Lord Akashiya laughed, "A harem?"

"Yeah, I suppose it _is_ pretty far-fetched," Tsukune laughed.

At that point, a woman burst into the kitchen. She had long, brown hair which flowed down to her calves, and muddy green eyes. She was wearing a kimono, which barely concealed her assets. "Akashiya-sama," She lovingly called. "I'm here to visit our daughters."

Lord Akashiya visibly grimaced. "Fuka… It's been a long time…"

"Have you missed me?" Fuka batted her eyes in a horrible attempt to be seductive. **(She has the body, but it's one of those hooker-types. Think of it that way. No offence to anybody with a body like that. Oh, she's also trying **_**way**_** too hard.)**

"I've… thought about you," Lord Akashiya admitted truthfully.

"You care!" She gushed, and then finally seemed to notice Tsukune. "Who's he?" She asked all emotion – save for contempt – draining from her voice.

"He's _my_ son-in-law," Lord Akashiya replied proudly.

"I see…" Fuka replied disdainfully. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Baka Fuka." **(I had to do it. Just had to. If she can have Kokoa and Kahlua, her surname **_**can**__**so**_** mean idiot.)**

Tsukune nearly snickered out loud, "I'm Aono Tsukune," He replied.

Fuka turned away from him, her attention redirected on Lord Akashiya. "So where are my daughters, Akashiya-sama?"

"They're…" Lord Akashiya looked at Tsukune for help.

"Kokoa's out shopping, Kahlua's on a mission." Tsukune supplied.

"Thank you…" Fuka reluctantly thanked Tsukune.

Moka's mother gave Tsukune a sympathetic grin. "I think I'll go… out," Tsukune said, after a while.

Lord Akashiya pleaded (with his eyes) for Tsukune to help him. Tsukune pretended not to notice and he walked outside. Tsukune wandered aimlessly for a while, looking at the perfectly pruned roses; marvellously trimmed grass, and the sparkling pond. Finally, after wandering for an eternity of solitude, Tsukune stumbled upon Moka.

Moka was sitting near the cliff, where the ground suddenly ended and dropped over 200 metres. She was looking at the scenery below, longingly. There were multitudes of trees, and a stream which was flowing through the trees with ease. The stream was reflecting sunlight, and the water was astonishingly clear. As Tsukune watched Moka staring yearningly at the stream, an idea began to form within his head. **(Because… where else would it form?)**

Tsukune went back to the castle, to find Fuka harassing Lord Akashiya. "Hey, could I use the limo?" Tsukune asked Lord Akashiya.

"Of course," Akashiya replied, thankful for a distraction.

"You really should be self-sufficient," Fuka scoffed.

"Oh, I'm quite self-sufficient. Can you say the same?" Tsukune laughed, enjoying the priceless look on Fuka's face. He walked towards the front, where a limousine was waiting, and went inside the limo. "Shibuya district, Tokyo." Tsukune said, sitting back.

Tsukune was done his shopping in no time, and he went to the creek which Moka had been staring at earlier. After about 15 minutes, he stared at his handiwork with a proud look on his face. Tsukune ran back to the castle, and annoyed Lord Akashiya once again. "Where's Moka?" Tsukune asked.

"I think she's in her room," Lord Akashiya replied, half-drunk by then.

Tsukune ran up to the room which he shared with Moka, and knocked on the door. Once he'd finally heard a response, he walked in and gave Moka a smile. "Hey."

"Hey…" Moka replied, unsure of where he was going.

"So, were you planning on going to sleep?" Tsukune asked, noting the nightgown she was wearing.

"Yes…" Moka slowly answered.

"Change of plans," Tsukune laughed, as he picked Moka up bridal style. Moka was shocked for a moment, until she reoriented herself.

"What are you doing…?" Moka asked, getting a fist ready.

"Well…" Tsukune laughed. "See for yourself."

By that point, the two of them had reached the creek. Moka looked curiously at large yellow tent which was anchored near the stream, and then turned to look quizzically at Tsukune. "A tent…?"

"I thought you'd want to go camping," Tsukune answered. "You'll love it. It's a great chance for you to get in touch with nature."

"Are you sure?" Moka asked, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Positive," Tsukune grinned.

"Well then, we might as well go inside," Moka lowered herself out of Tsukune's arms and walked inside. She look at the two sleeping bags with a frown. "So we sleep on these?"

"You don't know?" Tsukune asked incredulously.

"I've never gone camping before… I was actually wondering what it'd be like to go camping today," Moka laughed. "Thanks, Tsukune… You really are a good husband…"

"Oh, please. I personally think that the secret to a happy marriage is being a good friend; not just being a good spouse."

Moka raised an eyebrow, "That's an interesting outlook on marriage."

"Yeah, I read it in a book," Tsukune rubbed his head. "It's true though." **(*cough* **_**Striking Thoughts – Bruce Lee's Wisdom for Daily Living**_**)**

"Where did you get the time to read a book…?" Moka raised an eyebrow, "I'm pretty sure you were really fighting off Kokoa this whole week…"

"I have my ways," Tsukune jokingly replied. "Either way, are we going to camp or not?"

"Sure…?" Moka replied, suddenly uncertain again. "How do you camp anyways?"

"Well…" Tsukune pretended to think for a moment. "Could you grab that pack of marshmallows?"

Moka looked around until she saw a pack of marshmallows lying around. She grabbed them and followed Tsukune outside of the tent, to a large campfire. "A fire?"

"We'll roast the marshmallows," Tsukune grinned. "They taste great. Humans call them s'mores." Tsukune took two chocolate bars and four graham crackers out of his jacket.

"How do you make s'mores?" Moka asked, somewhat put off by the chocolate.

"Well…" Tsukune took two branches from the ground, and handed one to Moka. "First, you put your marshmallow on the branch…" Tsukune put his marshmallow on the branch and held it over the fire. "Then, you hold it over the fire until it's lightly browned…" After a few moments, Tsukune removed his marshmallow from atop the fire. "Then, you quickly put it on the chocolate and graham cracker…" Tsukune placed his chocolate between the two graham crackers, and put the marshmallow in between. "Then, you eat."

"That's… easy…" Moka replied, after making her own.

"Well, it's the highlight of every camping trip," Tsukune grinned, his teeth covered with chocolate.

"You have chocolate on your teeth," Moka pointed out. She bit into her s'more and her eyes widened. "It's delicious!"

"I know," Tsukune replied with a smile.

Moka rested her head onto Tsukune's shoulder and stared at the fire. After nearly forever, she finally spoke again. "Tsukune, are you sad that I refused to have sex with you?"

"I don't mind," Tsukune lied. "It's completely your choice, and I won't force you into it."

Moka was silent for a while. "Thanks," She finally said.

"No problem," Tsukune replied. "Just make sure you're ready for tomorrow…"

"What's tomorrow?" Moka asked, trying to remember.

"We go back to school tomorrow," Tsukune replied with a small sigh.

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Eww, fluff. That's what you get when nobody ever gives me any ideas. On the upside, they're going back to school next chapter (although, 1 chapter doesn't necessarily equal one day). Either way, time for my rant.**

**So, you guys know how there's barely any fics in the R+V section compared to other (vampire) sections (e.g. Twilight... damn bishes)? I look through the fanfic archive daily for any new fics that might be nice to add to my Story Alert list... I've noticed a general decrease in the amount of stories that actually have good summaries. (Good summary = good grammar, proper word choice...). Not pointing the finger at anyone, and it's not as if my opinion matters, but... FOR GOD'S SAKE! USE GRAMMAR! IF YOU'RE GIVEN THE GIFT OF SPEECH AND EXPRESSION, WHY WOULDN'T YOU UTILIZE IT PROPERLY?! Kay, that's it for the rant.**

**Anyways, give me ideas, because I'm leaving on Friday. That means that there may not necessarily be a chapter that day. I'll see what I can do about Thursday, but the way my mood's going... Think Lethargy - Super Lethargy - Epic Lethargy - I just wanna sleep. Then multiply that by 1k. You might be somewhat close after that.**

**Anyways, later guys. Goodnight, enjoy your summer vacation, and make sure to give me suggestions + improvements + reviews + comments :D  
**


	15. Cherry Pie

**Yes, I know. It's been a while. It's also a really short chapter.**

**In all honesty, I've had this chapter for most of the time while I was gone. It's just that it felt somewhat wrong to me, and I also that it was missing something. Sadly, I couldn't find this 'something', so all I have to show for nearly one month's absence is one crap-filled chapter.**

**At the very least; we get some more humour.**

**BTW: Cherry is slang for vagina (I think...?) going to reason that Cherry Pie = Eating her out. (I'd like _that_ pie :D)**

**Anyways, hope you guys don't hold it against me.**

**Ghostknight: You were the fueling factor in the premature release. If you and Darkfire hadn't pestered me, this chapter would still be in my Documents folder for another month ;)**

**FYI: I've started up a Naruto story; Oretachi no Sadame. Due to this, my update schedule will be messed with. If anything, there'll prob be less avg updates per week. (I'm still ashamed that I spent so long to bring out a 1,423 word chapter)  
**

**

* * *

**_Reviews, Reviews, Reviews...:_

_Darkfire: Thanks :D. Hope your laptop gets fixed soon, I'm actually planning to scrounge together the cash (need $200 more) for one. Hopefully, I'll get it ;P_

_Ghost/Sini: Hehe, epic idea :D_

_Ou-Rex: An idea is only as useless as the person behind it ;). No, but I'm sure that all ideas have _some_ use :P_

_Snake: With my schedule the way it is (I don't remember if I've already reviewed/read yours or not) I can't make any promises. On the upside, summer school's almost over. *can't wait till friday*_

_Shadow: Yeah, I know what you mean. Most people in those cases don't have that many freinds... Hmm, although it would be interesting if he had a male friend... As for Ruby, we'll just have to wait and see, right?_

* * *

Tsukune groaned as he got out of the tent. His back was immensely stiff. _'No good deed goes unpunished,'_ Tsukune thought, a small chuckle escaping his lips. As Tsukune looked behind him, he noticed Moka had left. Tsukune shrugged, and after a moment's consideration, he began to pack up all the camping gear. As Tsukune bent over to remove a stake from the ground, he winced in pain. Tsukune finally managed to get the stake out, after much manoeuvring on his part. After everything had been removed, Tsukune's back had finally begun to lose its stiffness, and he sighed contently. Finally, Tsukune took everything and brought it back to the Castle, storing it in the humongous basement. Tsukune looked around for anything that would be interesting, but all he saw was furniture. Furniture and... Blood…

Tsukune frowned as he looked at the small traces of blood on the floor. It was warm, and therefore recent. That much was obvious. The problem was the actual source: it smelled like the blood of a human. The smell was familiar. It was… Ayako's! Tsukune took another sniff… There was an extra smell; musty and strong…

Tsukune frowned, knowing immediately that the blood was Kokoa's doing. He rushed upstairs, only to be stopped by Lord Akashiya. "What's wrong, Tsukune? Is the castle burning down again?" Lord Akashiya laughed.

"Kokoa kidnapped her…" Tsukune said, and he quickly ran upstairs, to Kokoa's room. She wasn't there. Instead, there was a note that said _"If you want her back, leave onee-sama alone!"_

Tsukune rolled his eyes. Kokoa didn't know _how_ powerful he was… she didn't even know what he could do! "Don't fight the unknown," Tsukune murmured, a small smile playing on his lips.

Tsukune drew upon some of the powers he'd stolen from Gin. Werewolves were far better at picking up scents than Vampires, while Vampires were stronger, and had better vision. _'I think the Vampires got the lucky end of the stick…'_

Finally, Tsukune found Kokoa's scent. He breathed in deeply, letting the scent flow through him, until he could literally _see_ Kokoa's scent. Tsukune followed the scent, going through hallways, rooms, and even windows! No matter where he went, the scent was going around in circles. _'She's trying to dilute her scent by going everywhere…'_ Tsukune grinned, feeling the adrenaline pumping through his veins. _'This'll be fun…'_

Tsukune continued following the scent, until he was led outside. It was getting harder to track Kokoa. Tsukune frowned, realizing that Kokoa had actually thought her plan through. Tsukune continued to trudge on, through swamps, gardens, and ponds. Finally, Tsukune stumbled across a cave where Kokoa's scent seemed to end. Tsukune carefully climbed into the cave and groaned when he saw the steep decline. Tsukune grudgingly walked down, the smell of anticipation hot in the air. As Tsukune began to go further and further, he started to hear shrieks and screams, which nearly caused him to run. He knew that it would be best not to underestimate Kokoa at this point.

Tsukune walked towards the light at the end of the cave, which was beginning to appear; believing he was ready for anything. Tsukune was wrong. As soon as the end of the cave began to come into view, his eyes widened. Ayako was slumped on the ground, with her legs spread… and Kokoa in between them.

At that point, Tsukune snapped. "What the hell!" He yelled, his hands clenched into fists. Kokoa and Ayako looked up, desperate and fearful.

"O-onii-san…" Ayako murmured, trying not to moan.

"I come looking for you, thinking that you're lost… and then I find you like _this_?!" Tsukune indicated the position which the two of them were taking.

"Why do you even care?! It's not as if we're doing anything wrong!" Kokoa yelled, removing her head from Ayako. Ayako whimpered in need as Kokoa glared at Tsukune.

"Why do I care?!" Tsukune laughed. At that point, Ayako feared he was becoming psychotic. "I care because my little sister is getting more than I am! What the fuck is wrong with the world?!"

Kokoa sweatdropped and yelled at Tsukune again. "I don't care what you think! I won't let you have onee-sama, and I won't let you take Ayako-koi away from me!"

Tsukune's eyebrows rose exponentially. "What?"

"You heard me!" Kokoa yelled, tears streaming down her face. "You've taken everything from me! Onee-sama, Oto-sama, even my respect! I won't let you take Ayako-koi away!"

Tsukune backed away slowly, "O-kay then… I'll just leave you two to… whatever you're doing…"

As soon as the two were out of sight, he ran away, nearly laughing his head off. "No wonder she liked Moka so much!" Then, he suddenly stopped laughing. "What do I do about Ayako, though…?"

"Tsukune, when are we leaving?" Moka asked, suddenly popping up once he'd entered the castle.

Tsukune nearly jumped, but he managed to quickly regain his composure. "We're leaving in about 2 hours," Tsukune replied.

Moka nodded, and then looked at Tsukune peculiarly. "You look pale, are you alright?"

Tsukune raised an eyebrow, "I'm pale? I _think_ I'm fine…"

Moka frowned, "If you're sure…"

Tsukune grinned, "Why are you so worried?"

"Well, let's see… you're about to fight an entire school's worth of monsters, you only have two people as backup, and one of them is a perverted werewolf. I can see why I _shouldn't_ be worried," Moka sarcastically replied.

Tsukune laughed, "I'm glad you're worried, but I'll be _fine_… Besides, Kuyou's too weak to hurt me."

"Arrogance is a bad thing," Moka warned Tsukune, as she struggled not to smile.

"If you insist…" Tsukune sighed.

"I know that Kuyou's weak," Moka replied after a moment. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Good to know," Tsukune replied, absentmindedly twirling some of Moka's hair with his index finger.

At that exact moment, Lord Akashiya came in fuming. He slammed the door, nearly taking it off its hinges. Tsukune raised an eyebrow at the obvious anger which was emanating from him. Tsukune raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"What's wrong with him?" Tsukune asked, after Akashiya was out of sight.

"There's been growing concerns with the Kitsunes; they've been trying to steal our dimension for a while," Moka explained with a sigh. "The leader of their race, Kuyou's father, is trying his best to eliminate Vampires from the map."

Tsukune frowned thoughtfully for a moment, "Huh. That's too bad… Do you think they accept hostages?"

Moka looked at Tsukune curiously, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You plan to kidnap Kuyou after kicking his ass and ripping off most of his limbs?" Tsukune sounded surprised.

"Err…" Moka frowned. "Don't worry about it."

"If you insist," Tsukune replied, as he walked up to their room to pack everything. He began to look around, in order to see what was worth packing, and what wasn't. Tsukune took clothes out of the dresser, and began to fold them and put them in. At some point, he reached Moka's underwear. Tsukune blushed heavily, but still managed to pack everything.

After spending _forever_ going through Moka's clothes, they were finally ready to leave. "Well…" Lord Akashiya grinned. "Don't cause _too_ much trouble for the Exorcist." **(I **_**didn't**_ **introduce Senoku into this; right?)**

"We'll try," Moka reassured her father. Meanwhile, Kokoa and Tsukune were having a staring contest while Ayako was nervously fidgeting.

"That was unexpected…" Tsukune murmured. "Alright, I have no problem with your _relationship_," He finally said. At this, Kokoa and Ayako perked up. "Honestly… the kid gets more sex than I do," Tsukune grumbled under his breath. Moka playfully whacked him on the back of his head, and he sighed as the two of them prepared to leave. "See you later… Father, Mother," Tsukune grinned.

Lord Akashiya and Lady Akashiya both grinned and embraced Tsukune at the same time. Kokoa simply nodded, while Ayako was trying _not_ to jump into the air thanking god.

"By the way, Ayako… Shouldn't you be back home?" Tsukune grinned when he saw Ayako's eyes widen in realization. "Alright guys, see you later!"

Thus, Tsukune and Moka departed for Youkai Academy… Unaware that the Academy would be the catalyst helping them along their path.

To Be Continued

* * *

**Yeah...**

***Waits for flames***

**- Laterz :)**

**(Oh geez, now I'm expected to maintain _two_ stories... How does Ou-Rex do it?)  
**


	16. Charred Corpses

**Am I ashamed? Yes. Do I have any good ideas? Nope.**

**(That's why I need a muse).  
**

* * *

Tsukune and Moka descended quietly off of the bus, aware of the murderous intent manifesting itself along their path. As they walked closer and closer, Tsukune noticed that the killer intent seemed to be focused within the Academy… _'Almost too convenient,'_ Tsukune mused. As Tsukune got closer, his intuition began to tell him to get out of there.

Tsukune shrugged, and was somewhat surprised to see Kuyou in front of him. "Not that I don't mind you're being here…" Tsukune bit his lip and tried to hold in a laugh, "Why the hell are there feathers on your head?" Kuyou glared at Tsukune and dropped into a crouch. Tsukune rolled his eyes when he saw Kuyou pounce at him. "I thought you Kitsune were supposed to be cunning."

Kuyou simply responded by tackling Tsukune to the ground and lacing his body with fire. Tsukune shoved Kuyou off of him, and was back on his feet in a flash. "I'll kill you…" Kuyou growled.

Tsukune watched in fascination as five tails began to grow out of Kuyou's posterior. _'Five… that's one more than last time…'_

This time, Kuyou was far more cunning, and he purposely jumped over Tsukune's head; only to use his tail to capture Tsukune. Tsukune rolled his eyes and bit into the tail, relishing the bitter taste of blood. Kuyou yelped and tried to get Tsukune to let go. Tsukune happily agreed, and he flung Kuyou towards an amazingly dense tree.

As soon as Kuyou hit the tree, a massive army of Youkai emerged from the Academy. Tsukune could see nearly all monster species, ranging from the weak mutant-caterpillars, to the stronger gargoyles. His eyes slowly lingered over Gin, and he continued to look at the other Youkai. "Well, this is a surprise…" Tsukune laughed. "Why would you all be gathered here?"

"For your death!" Kuyou cried. "You have broken the laws of this school, and you'll be killed for your insolence!"

Tsukune laughed even louder, "You are…" He levelled a steely gaze onto Kuyou, "An idiot."

Kuyou blinked at this, thinking that Tsukune would say something far more insulting. "Oh yeah?" Kuyou cried, "Takes one to know one!"

Tsukune sweatdropped and sighed. "You're arrogant, Kuyou. Just like your species. The great Kyuubi no Kitsune fell for its insolence; as will you." **(I had to. If Kuyou gets 5 tails, it's quite likely to assume there's a Kitsune with 9 tails).**

"Don't you dare insult Kyuubi-sama!" Kuyou roared. Kuyou again, recklessly charged towards Tsukune; his monster 'army' in tow.

Moka helplessly stared at the Rosario hanging from her neck. Just as suddenly as she looked at it, it had fallen off; removed by Tsukune. Tsukune winked at her, just as she underwent the awe-inspiring transformation from 'sealed Vampire' to 'full-blooded killer Vampire'.

The mini-army stopped in their tracks; scared of the sudden explosion of yoki they'd just experienced. Some of the smarter Youkai began to back off. Meanwhile, Tsukune was fighting with Kuyou and winning quite easily. Every time Kuyou threw a fireball at Tsukune; he simply dodged it and waited for another attack. Tsukune's passivity was killing Kuyou, who wished to see Tsukune go up in flames. "Burn…" An enraged Kuyou murmured. "Burn and join the rest of them! Die and make me feel alive!" He cackled.

"Well, look who got the bad end of the stick in sanity…" Tsukune murmured; a small smile playing on his lips. He blinked as he saw a massive fireball graze his shoulder. "I should really fight, huh…"

"Burn!" Kuyou cackled as he threw fireballs left and right at Tsukune. By this point; he was simply sending weak flames for no real reason.

_'Well, it's pretty obvious that he's not doing this willingly…'_ Tsukune rolled his eyes. Just as Kuyou threw another fireball at Tsukune; Tsukune leaped into the air, and two wings comprised completely of flame erupted out of his back. In a flash, Tsukune had already ascended over 1,000 feet into the air, and had a good aerial view of the situation. _'Hmm… One hit… Unconscious…'_

Tsukune raised his right hand and began to concentrate. As his concentration increased; his eyes flickered between scarlet and violet, and a small, barely visible orb of violet flame materialized within his hand. Tsukune began to concentrate even more, and the orb shifted from violet into pure white with small flecks of crimson embedded within it. As the orb began to glow brighter; Tsukune clenched his hands and threw it into the air.

All Youkai looked up in shock as they saw something completely unexpected. Flying in the air was a small, white orb which began to quickly expand; radiating blinding light. Nearly all of the Youkai who'd been gazing in awe suddenly dropped to the floor, and grabbed their eyes; crying in pain.

The few that were left standing were awestruck by the raw power in the orb. Even Kuyou stopped for a moment, and gritted his teeth. _'That's a Kitsune move… How did he learn a Kitsune move?!'_

Tsukune flew down to the ground calmly, and his eyes finally settled on the heterochromic combination of scarlet and violet. As he stared at Kuyou, a small grin wormed its way onto his face. "I suppose it's time I do what I should've done long ago…"

Tsukune and Moka grinned sadistically as they descended upon Kuyou. For the rest of the day, screams of pure agony could be heard from miles away.

Tsukune took a camera out and snapped a picture of Kuyou; tied up by fireproof wire. Tsukune grinned as he wrote a letter to Kuyou's father; detailing the fact that they held him hostage, and would not release him unless he left the Vampires to their own devices.

When the letter had been completed to his satisfaction, Tsukune decided to snip a lock of Kuyou's hair and put it in the envelope, simply for the sake of taunting "Mr. Kuyou".

_---If the two of them knew that this was really a story---_

As Tsukune mailed the letter; he was met by Moka, who seemed to be frowning? "What's wrong?"

"Well…" Moka sighed. "We're 1,000 words short of another chapter."

Tsukune blinked. "Crap."

"You just _had_ to go and ruin it by blinding them all, huh? You couldn't let us just say how we kicked each of their individual asses?!" Moka chastised.

Tsukune rolled his eyes. "Oh, yes. We could say 'The Youkai screamed in pure, unadulterated agony as he was kicked in the jaw by Moka'. That's _completely_ original!"

Moka's eye twitched and she levelled a glare towards Tsukune. Moka quickly brought up her foot to kick Tsukune, which easily connected. Tsukune screamed in pure, unadulterated agony as he was kicked in the jaw by Moka. "You were saying…?" Moka scoffed.

"Well, what would _you _do? I can't see anyway to stretch that out for 2,000 words!"

Moka paused. "I'd put in a lemon."

"Yes, that makes _total_ sense…" Tsukune rolled his eyes. "You're unwilling to have sex with me, so instead; let's write a lemon!"

Moka's eye twitched again, and she kicked Tsukune in the groin. Tsukune screamed in pure, unadulterated agony as he was kicked where no man should be kicked. The force behind the kick was such that he flew a few feet into the air and landed in the ground; moaning in pain. Tsukune blinked as he suddenly felt weight being applied to his legs, and his fly became unzipped.

"What…" Tsukune stared at Moka, who was unzipping his fly with her teeth. This time, his eye twitched, and he jumped back; despite the pain radiating from his groin. "What the hell?!"

"What? I thought you wanted that…" Moka raised an eyebrow.

"I wanted to be kicked in my most important anatomical area? Honestly, where's your logic?!" Tsukune screamed.

"It's probably still in the castle," Moka shrugged.

"Okay, you know what?" Tsukune winced as his groin throbbed in pain. "Screw this hypothetical situation!"

_---Screw this hypothetical situation---_

"So, you're done?" Moka asked, a fiendish smile playing on her face.

"Yup. Now we just have to wait," Tsukune replied. "Speaking of which, I know—"

"No sex," Moka cut him off.

"The world sucks…" Tsukune groaned. "Oh, wait… It could be worse. I could be some moron who can't decide between an awesome Vampire who wins, a busty succubus who fails, a cute snow woman who's alright, and a creepy loli…"

Moka shuddered. "That _would_ be worse."

"I know what you mean," Tsukune rolled his eyes. "Anyways… I'm bored."

"Bored?"

"The fight was too easy," Tsukune sighed. "There's nothing fun I can do now that I've gotten stronger…"

"Well…" Moka paused. "I know of one good fight you could get, but…"

"Where?" Tsukune's face suddenly grew hopeful, and he looked at Moka with amazingly large puppy eyes.

"Well… It's rumoured that you can challenge the Gods…" Moka trailed off. "But it's suicide! If you lose, they win your soul for eternity!"

"Yeah, no thanks…" Tsukune rolled his eyes. "Too many fools have lost their souls that way."

"No, really…"

"Well, I guess all I can do is wait…" Tsukune sighed.

"Yup…" Moka sighed as well.

The next day, Tsukune woke up to find mail on his desk. He ripped it open; quickly reading it and his eyes grew wide. Tsukune ran to the point where they'd tied up Kuyou; only to find charred remains…

To Be Continued.

_---The Adventures of Ayako and Kokoa: Instalment 1 (Trial) ---_

"Onee-sama!" Kokoa cried, as she readied herself to bike all the way to the Academy. Kokoa biked furiously through the 10 mile tunnel separating her father's castle from Youkai Academy. As Kokoa got closer to her beloved Onee-sama; she could hear the telltale signs of a battle, and stopped in her tracks. "I should help Onee-sama!" Kokoa cried, but suddenly paused. "No, I shouldn't! Onee-sama is so awesome!"

Finally, after the battle ended, Kokoa ran the rest of the way, and saw Moka in all her otherworldly glory. Kokoa blushed as she saw Moka's hair and figure, but shook it out of her head. "Onee-sama!" Kokoa cried, and she turned Kou into a medieval mace in order to fight her Onee-sama. Kokoa, thinking she had the element of surprise, attacked her Onee-sama with the mace.

Moka slowly turned around, and blinked when she saw Kokoa fly towards her with a mace. "You know what…?" She slowly brought her leg up for an amazingly powerful kick. "Since she doesn't know she can't win… I'll beat it into her…"

Kokoa obliviously ran towards her Onee-sama, and swung the mace wildly, only for it to get stopped by Moka's hands. Moka sent all of her yoki to her legs, and sent the most powerful kick she'd ever used.

Moka watched Kokoa fly through the air in grim satisfaction. Her eyes suddenly widened when she saw Kokoa fly through a newly created dimensional tear. "Did I kick her too hard…?"

Kokoa screamed in exhilaration and pleasure **(damn masochists) **as she rocketed towards the earth.

Meanwhile, Ayako, who was heading home from school, blinked as she saw Kokoa suddenly fall to the ground at near 300km/h. Ayako could only watch in sheer envy, terror and other incomprehensible emotions as Kokoa fell to the ground; which promptly exploded.

When the dust cleared, Ayako walked up to the large crater caused by Kokoa, and began to poke Kokoa with a stick which materialized out of nowhere.

_---End---  


* * *

_

**At the very least... was the first instalment of "The Adventures of Ayako and Kokoa" SOMEWHAT funny? Urgh, yes, the entire chapter is crap. I blame the small fact that I have a huge test tmrw that's a pass-fail thing. Let's put it this way: I can't fail, and I need to get atleast an 80 to pass the course. Sucks, huh?**

**-MMk, I'm going to lurk. Give me your ideas if you have any. (DW; the Naruto story was actually planned out, so it won't be _as_ crappy tmrw. If I write it. God knows how hard that final test is gonna be... *Shrug* Laterz)

* * *

**

**Anybody wanna beta for me? I'm pretty sure it'd help if I didn't have to worry about how good my grammar is, and I'd give you the opportunity to give me ideas.**

**K, I'm waiting for your 100% more something msg; Dark.**

**Awaiting a review from Ghostknight and all the other anon's.**

**Awaiting a flame from some other dude.**

**- Laterz ;)**


	17. Author's Note Hiatus

**Mmk... I regret to inform you, yadayadayada... Essentially, I'm all tapped when it comes to R+V. No inspiration whatsoever. I'm sure you've looked at my last 2-3 chapters and wondered 'What the fuck is he doing?'**

**All in all? I have no clue. Therefore, I regret to inform you that starting immediately, 'Vampire soreto Rosario to Vampire: Revamp'd' and 'Vampire soreto Rosario to Vampire: Genjutsu wa Gensou' are under hiatus for an indefinite period of time.**

**This hiatus will end under one of the following comditions:**

**1. I gain inspiration**

**2. I give up**

**3. I die.**

**So all in all, hope for #1 :P.**

**Thanks for following my R+V stories diligently, and I'm sorry that my plot dragon had to die :(.**


End file.
